The mermaid and the beast
by selena1715
Summary: Feeling heartbroken by the man she thought she loved, Ariel leaves his castle until she gets attacked by wovles... a creature with horns and fur camed and saved her...will Ariel forget the man she rescued so that she could learn and love a beast? Next chapter will be out soon!
1. Prologue

The characters doesn't belong to me, but to Disney himself! XP!

Disney crossover story and Selena1715, presents:

"The mermaid and the beast..." starting with Ariel, from the little mermaid and the Beast, from the Beauty and the Beast. The beast's name will be soon revealed in two or three chapters to come.

What if an mute mermaid girl who turned out to be human now for the man she thought that she loved,escaped from her beloved prince's castle after he teared up her heart with another woman,without a word?

What if she had found an enchanted castle on her escaping road? That at the same time she was attacked by wolves until an creature with horn and fur camed to rescued her?

What if she only had one week, to free herself from the spell that the witch of the sea had put her on? by finding true love by a young prince's true kiss? to find her voice back?

What if that true love kiss camed from ...a beast? who holds a terrible secret?

Can a mermaid love a beast?, who is totally different from the inside and the outside? or who is different from the prince that she rescued before?

Will the beast save the mermaid in time before at the end of week's sunset?

Will she save him too in return, by loving him back?

Summary:

Feeling heartbroken by the men she loved, Ariel decided to leave prince Eric's castle,without a clue. Along with her friend Sebastien,the crab, she gets attacked by wolves in a winter time,until a creature that she had never seen of her life,camed to rescue her...will Ariel forget about the man she rescued so that she could learn and love a...beast?

It all started when Scuttle was flying like a plane to the sky until he passed by Ariel's room,reaching her bed he woked her and Sebastien up,announcing the best news that he wanted them to hear.

-Ariel! Ariel, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!"had greeted the bird shaking the red haired mermaid's hand who still hasn't woke up,Sebastien yawned as he rubbed his eyes,annoyed at the bird's announcement.

-What is this idiot babbling about?"he asked as Ariel stretched herself letting a silent yawn as Scuttle went to them,putting his left wing on her back and as he woked up Sebastien back again.

-Right! as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched at the end of this week! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!"he bursted back before he could leave by talking the window. Trying to get everything that Scuttle had said,together, Ariel soon looked joyful about thoses news and even kissed Sebastien as she got up from her bed and rushed out of her room ,as the red crab followed her up.

It's was at the moment that while going downstairs,she saw the black haired prince in a blue uniform with an unknown black haired woman next to him,her arm around his,smiling evilly but sweet enough, Grimsby was along with them,talking to the prince who looked like a statue. Ariel hid herself behind the wall, watching them talking.

-Well, uh - err, Eric. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear!"greeted Grimsby by taking the black haired woman's hand to thank her,who her smiled back at the old skinny man. Ariel was watching her with attention until the young prince spoke.

-We wish to be married as soon as possible..."replied Eric that the little mermaid let out silent 'No!' coming from her mouth, she couldn't believe it! he did betrayed her. Sebastien who watched the scene,looked up at her.

-Oh, yes - of course, Eric, but, er - but these things do take time, you know. . . ."replied Grismby back, making Ariel turn her back at the wall,trying to breathe normally,trying to say to herself that it was a nightmare and that everything will be okay, so that Eric will be back to her arms like the day before when he and her almost shared a kiss until they both got interrumpted by...who knows? But her heart had brought her back to the reality, it was hurting too much when she heard the prince speaking up again.

-At the end of the week, Grimsby. The wedding ship departs at sunset..."

-Oh, oh - very well, Eric - as you wish..."replied Grimsby back

'No! No! No! No! it can't be!'screamed Ariel in her mind when she realized that she was crying and that her heart was crying too.

The little mermaid rushed back to her room crying as the black haired woman stared back at her shining shell necklace,evily.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Far away from the palace...

Somewhere in snowing place, an isolated castle was there.

Watching the red sparkle rose inside of that vase,sadly, a strong brown creature similliar to a lion with horns and with fur with a long blue cape covering his back, was staring to the rose,sadly. Which maded him reminded of a young brown haired girl who taught him many things that a beast had forgot, to read, to write, to trust, to dance, many things and of course the meaning of love that she taught him. Yes, he fell in love with that girl until she died tragically. He couldn't take her off his mind. She was the only one who could love him for who he really is and not by his looks. She taught him many things and she left him with a pain in his heart, he learned to be kind because of her, he learned to trust because of her and he even learned to love because of her, he was totally changed from the inside,but not from the outside, but since she's gone, what can he do with thoses feelings? all alone right now?

As the shining rose began to lose it's first petal down to the table, the beast closed his blue eyes,putting his big paw full of brown fur, to his forehead, in sadness.

-Who could love a monster like me now?"he asked himself in pain,

...

...

...

Later that night...

Back at Eric's big castle...

While walking in the castle's corridors, Grimsby was exausted since the end of the morning till the beginning of the night. He never knew that the young prince Eric wanted so many people at his wedding with this new woman named Vanessa, the woman who actually saved him from drowning as he said.

'Oh...kids theses days, I wonder what made him change his choice too soon? I mean there's Lady Ariel, who still lives here! I'm wondering if she knew all about this, what will she react?'

-Oh! Oh! Oh! my Lord! Oh my lord! Oh my God! Grimsby! thank god! you're here! Sir!"shouted Carlotta who was running around the castle until she had found the prince's old man, Grimbsy looked down, confused at the short maid who tried to hold her breath,after running and screaming.

-Oh my! Carlotta dear! what's the rush? what's wrong?"he tried to calm her as she replied back,

-The girl! that prince Eric has brought here! princess Ariel is gone!"

To be continued... What happened?

see ya! hope you enjoyed! and sorry for my english!


	2. The sudden attack

Meanwhile...

Far away from the beach castle, into a such very snowing place,unfamiliar place from the sea and being surrounded by trees and flowers. The little mermaid was sitting on a black horse,riding for her and her hair and face were hidden by the long blue hood,she was wearing the blue dress that she weared for yesterday's evening with Eric. She didn't wanted no one to recognized her. She was shivering by the cold wind,somehow she had to get use to it someday,but not for Sebastien's case, the crab was on her shoulder,almost freezing up.

-I...I...I... wasn't that sssssure that...it..it...was a ggggood idea...after all!"he answered while he was cracking up his teeth,that Ariel didn't reacted at his reply.

-Are you listening to me young lady?"he asked in a parenting mood that remind her father who always were angry at any foolish act that she was enduring him back at Atlantica. She ignored him as he continued.

-Are you listening to me? young lady? you can't escape like that! I'm sure that fella prince has an explanation to say!"

But to his answer, she shook her head sadly.

-But that Eric fella loves you for many other reasons! I just know it, if he didn't, he wouldn't have to kiss you, but he almost did it...until...SPLASH! ruined!"he replied back trying to cheer her up,but it didn't worked, the more that Sebastien would remind her of Eric,the more she will cry and feel her heart hurting more and more. Like she did, realizing what he had done, Sebastien punched himself.

-Oh...I'm sorry! I didn't wanted to make you cry! I just wanted to cheer you up! well I uh.."

The little mermaid could feel her tears falling to her cheeks,somehow she wished that she could still be a mermaid and more loyal to her homeland at the sea. She felt that her father was right from the beginning, humans are all monsters, she sacrificed herself giving up on her voice for legs,only to love him,but at the end, she discovered that she wasn't worth it at all.

-And I accepted to be your babysitter for your father, I can't believe ya!"murmured the crab back to himself until he looked up at Ariel,trying to change her sad mood.

-Hey, Ariel? look at me girl!"

She turned her head at him,even if she hadn't stop her horse, her eyes were puffy from the tears she had shed,during the silent plan of escape, the old crab grimaced at that.

-If that prince wasn't the one? I mean there's plenty of other young man over here! no?"

But still, Ariel only looked down at him,since she couldn't speak at all. He continued:

-Well...I don't think that we can find the right fella for you in a time like this! but we can always search, you don't have to worry! once we find a lucky prince who will accept ya for who you really are,even if you don't speak or even can't sing at all, you'll be free from Ursula's spell if he kisses you, of course! don't lose faith,Ariel, you'll find that love!"

Somehow, Sebastien's words had contorted her, she smiled back, she held the horse back,montioning him to stop so that she could give the crab a big kiss,

-Mm...oh well I guess I do deserve that"he answered back after he had got a kiss coming from the King Triton's youngest daughter,he smiled dreamily until the horse roared in fear, that maked Ariel surprised as she tried to caress him with her hands,but no control at all, Sebastien felt like he was being disturbed when the horse shouted.

-What's going-AH AH!"he replied back until he saw what had scared the horse, he let out a girly scream when he saw seven creatures in four paws,surrounded them,very hungry. Ariel looked down at him,for help.

-Don't look at me! like that! let's LEAAAAVE!"

...

Back into the enchanted castle.

A moving candelabra and a moving watchclock were fighting about the weirdest issues that god knows what,inside of the late girl's beautiful room, both of the two objects were moving around at the floor.

-You stupid careless idiot! what would have happened if the master catched you and Babette?"

-For the last time! we weren't at his room! mon ami!"

-I know! I know! but what would have happened if he did catched you?"

-Why are you always fearing for the worst?"

-LUMIERE!"

-Doucement, Cogsworth! what if the master had heard you?"

-I don't care! I'm his right man after all! not some clumsy lover who has to bring trouble all the time around!"

-You imbecile! for the last time Babette and I didn't do anything wrong!"defended back the candelabra at the watchclock, as Cogsworth was about to answer, a big teapot interrupted them by pushing the doors,entering into the room,jumping and jumping.

-Lumière! Cogsworth!"

The candelabra and the watchclock stopped their fight as they soon saw a breathing teapot,getting tired of running around to find them.

-Mrs Potts! what's going on? what's the rush? my dear?"asked Lumière trying to calm down,

-Bad news! very bad news!"she replied

-What's going on?"

-The master is gone! he's no where into the castle!"

Hearing that, Lumière and Cogsworth almost learned that theirs days were numbered, they screamed at the same time, that Mrs Potts almost got deaf.

-HE DID WHAT?"

-Ah! I knew that something terrible was going to happen! what did I told you! Lumière! why God do we had to deserve that! WHY?"cried the watchclock in despair mood,moving his hands to the air.

-Ah! don't worry mon ami! I'm sure that the master wouldn't had gone too far! right Mrs Potts?"asked Lumière trying to assure his friend, the teapot only replied back.

-I hope so, Lumière, I do hope...since the young lady's death, he had refused to leave the castle, I hope he didn't went too far, Lumière..."

...

Meanwhile, the wolves were chasing Ariel,who her horse got so scared and leaved as Sebastien screamed over and over,trying hold himself on the red haired princess's shoulder.

-I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA! TO LEAVE! I KNEW IT WAS! BUT YOU DIDN'T WANTED TO LISTEN TO ME! LIKE ALWAYS!"he screamed like a girl which didn't helped Ariel at all. Ariel never had that fear of her life,it was bigger than when a big shark was chasing her and Flounder, a few days before. Like her horse didn't cared of her, he stood up on his two hoofs,trying to free himself from the wolves and with that,Ariel falled down on the snow.

-ARIEL!"screamed Sebastien in fear of what he had saw. The little mermaid had never felt that cold in her life, she shook up her head,dusting the snow out of her face,until she saw three or four hungry wolves surrounding her as she stared at them back,scared for her life.

'Just don't stay and stare up like that! do something! idiot!'thought back the crab watching the wolves getting closer to Ariel as she put her knees near to herself,like she was a child,scared, the crab looked around him,trying to find something something to gain thoses wolves's attention,but only a small rock was on his side, Sebastien rolled his eyes.

'Guess, you can't sent me a better thing to do!'he thought back as he tried to grab the rock with his claws with some difficulty and threw it at one of the wolves as one of them looked up at him,who did his shaking move.

-Hey! you big fellas need better food than humans! seafood is more delicious! better take a piece of me! guys!"called Sebastien,trying to drag them which it worked, the wolves who were surrounded Ariel followed to catch up the crab who let out one of his girly screams that the little mermaid bitted her lip,like she was grimacing at that.

-Oh my god! why is it so hard to control a headstrong teeneger who is your boss's daughter? Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"screamed Sebastien to himself as he was trying to run on the cold snow,like a faster guy. Despite the cold air, Ariel tried to stand up on her feets, thinking what to do to help the crab.

'I have to do something! and quick! but what?'she thought back looking around for help,but the only thing was that she was surrounded by trees, white snow and some weird ice floor that Sebastien refused to walk on it earlier,which it was a few miles away. He feared that it will broke and will take them down to a frozen sea, that she didn't know how to name it. Sudden, everything she thought back, camed into a idea.

'Hey wait a minute! that's it! the frozen water! I just have to bring them up there!'she thought back as she started to run where Sebastien at left. Things for the crab weren't that good at all, he was holding himself to a old branch of tree that will crack up by any minute. He stared down at the wolves, scared for his life.

-I knew that I should listened up more to my moma! she always had told me to not play with bad crabs!"murmured to himself,holding himself as he stared to the wolves who were threating to eat the delicious crab.

'King Triton is so going to be after my butt! when he will heard that!'he thought back, closing his eyes tight waiting for the wolves to come and get him. Until a weird noise was heard, something that someone would want to attack his prey,like he or she wanted to gain their attention. Sebastien opened up his eyes, in one shoot and next to him, he saw a...a small knife through to the tree. The wolves turned back from him as they stared to their new prey.

_Ariel..._

The young girl in question found a small knife from nowhere and threw it at the tree. When the wolves were ready to attack, she immidiatelly run through the forest where the branch of trees looked like they were glued to each other as seven jumping creatures followed her up. The little mermaid run and run like her life was depended on it, she could hear Sebastien's screaming calling her name.

-ARIIIIIIEEEEEEEEELLLLL!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

By hearing that scream, a big brown creature with thorns and fur, similiar to a lion,with the paws and the tail to a wolve, breathed as he moved his head to his right side and rushed where the scream camed from. It seemed that someone was screaming a girl's name,like if that person was in danger.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'Almost there! I just can't give up yet!'thought back the little mermaid budging the branch of a milion of trees out of herself. She was running from the running and hungry wolves even if her feet hurt it from the cold snow,breathing and breathing the cold air out of her mouth. She was getting near out of the forest,just two steps and she will see the icelake by any moment, until someone caught her leg, Sebastien who saw it, gasped at the view.

-Oh no! Ariel!"he replied as he stopped to jump reaching the snow. The little mermaid fell down and out of the forest,near to the icelake. She felt that someone was holding her left leg or was trying to bite her up, a wolve caught her up,hurting her over and over. She was terrified as she saw the creature's teeth piercing her skin up, a weird red liquid was showing up,to avoid the horror she closed up her eyes, until she heard a growl of a lion in front of her, she opened up her eyes and realized that a weird and big brown creature was fighting with all the wolves including the one who had bite her and maybe could had infected her badly. And at that, she didn't knew how, but darkness was taking her away from the light, she didn't knew how,but lost conscious.

continued...

What happened? try to guess what happened! see ya!


	3. The dream

Yeah I know that I don't own theses two movies or songs whatever you name it!

But I can't help it! I got this idea by watching disney crossovers at Youtube and then camed videos with a crossover disney couple clip,' P.S I love you' with Ariel and The beast from chooshe92. Really, I've liked the friendship between the two of them or another one who the maker of the video did an awesome work for 'She is the sunlight' one of my favorites, by Cratespolecee and many others. Thank you for the comments and for supporting me up! Oh and I kinda re-edited this chapter, just to be okay.

...

_Finding herself lost into a weird but beautiful place, Ariel didn't knew where she was, the last thing that she could remember was fighting and trying to escape from the wolves and at the end, she didn't knew how but ended up a royal rose bed. She sat up,still sitting on the bed, she looked around at the place, it wasn't the same room like the other when she still was in Eric's castle, this one was different and unrecognizable. The room seemed dark, but she saw a..but two doors on her right looked down at her blue dress lifting up to check up her legs and stunned to find out that she was doing okay. She wasn't hurting at all, not even the wolves's teeth weren't marked on her pale skin._

_'But how? the last thing I remember was a weird thing bitting my leg...and then nothing? strange...where am I? and where is Sebastien?'she thought back,covering her legs with her dress, she discovered that she was barefoot and that her black shoes were down at her left side. She pushed herself with her elbows off of the bed._

_'I don't remember being here, not as long I remember...'she thought back while putting her feets on her black heels shoes and moved herself to the doors, she opened the right one,slowly even if it creaked terribly._

_The corridor looked far different and a lot of bigger than she could even imagine. As she got out, Ariel closed the doors behind her back and continued to stare at the place who seemed to be dark, as she walked._

_'Seriously, where am I? I don't remember entering here and where is Sebastien? he sure can be annoying,but he never leaves me! and why this place is looking so dark? I can't even even see where I'm going, it sure is big! I've gotta to find someone to help me and tell me how I got here!'she thought back looking around the place, dangerous creatures and portraits of human people in fancy costumes, were tied to the walls,the view of the places were enormous ,but at the least, it was beautifully decorated and well designed, it looked like magic but also scaring for her her eyes and like she didn't noticed where she was going, her back seemed like she had hit something heavy, who seemed to be two others doors behind her back._

_She turned herself around and stared at the doors,before opening them so that she could enter, she stared the place in awe._

_'it's that the ballroom place? because it's huge! oh my goodness! it''s unbelievable!'she thought as she camed in the place, impressed by the ballroom's view, even if it looked dusty, the elegance of the ballroom still looked marvelous, but sadly everything was in a mess, there was torn stores, broken enormous windows, upside down table,old candalebras unlighten and a old black piano. Even through the place was a completely disaster, Ariel walked to the piano,touching in it carefully with her fingers as she looked down._

_'It seems, that all this could be a dream, but I feel that I do not want to wake up at all, since everything in here is so magical, it feels just like home, under the sea, like Sebastien told...'she thought back as a warm feeling camed back though her throat, she touched her neck in surprise._

_'No way! my voice is back! which means I can speak! and even sing! like I always loved to sing a song like this one!'she thought smiling as a beautiful melody camed in the place, she started to sing on it as it comes around her._

_..._

_Putting her arms,around herself, she felt like she was singing a lullaby to comfort the pain in her heart,dreamily as like._

...

_At the word December, she closed her eyes, turning around and opened up her arms like she welcomed someone and to her surprise, a thousands of persons like ghosts appeared from the broken windows turned into new ones,people were dancing around the new,shining,gold,enormous,magical and beautiful ballroom. Everyone looked exactly like the portraits that Ariel had seen, womans into beautiful gowns as for mans in theirs respectful uniforms of royalty. Everything looked to good to be a dream, Ariel was dancing around as she continued to sing as six others persons appeared, her sisters in wearing dresses, walking around her. Ariel raised up her voice,feeling more happy than she ever was._

...

_And like by magic, a magical golden light changed her blue dress into a beautiful golden one,with sleeves hugged her bare shoulders, a corset hugging her curves with roses around her waist with long golden gloves hiding her arms,different from the pink one she wored back at Eric's castle, her sisters walked away dancing with her partners, as for their little sister, she danced with every prince who wanted to share a waltz with her._

_'What is he doing here?'_

_To her shock, a familiar figure walked to her, that her heart could break down to pieces, prince Eric, himself camed in the ballroom,wearing a different uniform than the other day, the white one for his marriage, she stood there paralyzed, but she didn't refused his sharing to dance with her, taking her hand as he put his hand on her waist, his eyes staring hers as she sang._

_Eric stoped the dance as he put a kiss on her forehead,before letting her hand go, sadly Ariel sang the last note, feeling that her tears forming up._

_At the end of the song, she sat down on the floor,forming a circle with her magic golden dress as Eric started to leave with the others people who had left the room. The shining gold of light disapeared and turned back to the way it was,the magic was gone,the light of her joy too and also the most important of all,that was her voice was gone too,leaving her mute again and alone at the dark. She bend her head down,crying up her tears who were falling as her shoulders shivered like she was cold. She was all alone and at the dark, until she heard some weird voices surrunding her._

_-Will she'll be okay? mama?"_

_A child's voice was heard, it almost sounded like Flounder's, Ariel put her head up,revealing her wet cheeks,trying to find where that voice camed from._

_-I'm sure she'll be fine, Chip, she just need some rest, that's all!"_

_A old woman and kind's voice was just heard at this time and then,Sebastien's voice was heard, he seemed pretty sad:_

_-This iz all my fault! if i hadn't dis stupid idea of leaving! she wouldn't be here like that!"_

_-Don't worry, mon ami! I'm sure she's going to be fine!"replied back someone with a weird accent,until an another voice was heard and he seemed to be impatient than the other one._

_-Oh quit it Lumière! stop saying 'she'll be alright! she'll be alright!' she just lost alot of blood!"_

_-Corgsworth! can't you tell me why you're always being negative? the master saved her! you should be relieved that he's doing fine!"_

_-I'm not being negative! Lumière! I'm just saying that she wouldn't had survived if the master didn't camed!...which it was quite rare to see that!"_

_-Ah ha! so you admit it! you were scared for the girl! I was right after all!"replied Lumière back_

_-I didn't said that!"defended Corgsworth_

_-So you might know this girl? and maybe you two did have some-"_

_-NO! I DON'T KNOW HER! I WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING! I'M NOT THAT TROUBLESOME LIKE YOU!"interumpted Corgsworth screaming back_

_-I'm not that troublesome! imbecile! and for the last time! I didn't anything wrong with Babette! mon ami!"defended Lumière back_

_-Why you! Lumière, you're such a-!"_

_-Corgsworth! Lumière! enough! both of you!"growled a calm voice, that Ariel didn't knew who was exactly cause she her eyes were starting feel heavier than she thought,_

_-Master!"replied Lumière back in fear._

_-It is his fault! Master! he was the one who first started all this! I was telling him that I was fearing for the girl's condition to get worse and he started that and that and that and that!-"tried to defended Corsgworth until he got interumpted back from the Master himself._

_-Corgsworth! Lumière! I do not want to hear a word coming from you two right now... this girl needs some rest and she won't get it, if you two keep fighting each other like that! so...may I ask you two to leave the room, in peace? please? for the girl's sake and mine too? this is not a order, I just want to pray...for her to come back..."he answered back_

_Ariel rubbed her eyes trying to see cleary,but she didn't how, but a bright of light camed up to her sight..._

_-Please...come back...I don't know who you are...but there this deep connection telling myself that I shouldn't give up on you...please, live, open your eyes..."_

_to be continued..._

How will Ariel react when she'll see a certain beast in front of her face? you can guess! the fourth chapter is on his way! see ya!


	4. The deep connection

'Is this heaven? am I feeling myself turning into a daughter of the air? or am I back on earth?'thought Ariel back trying to see through the blinding and shining light.

'Please come back..'replied the calming voice back, that soft and kind voice that she ever had heard in her life,until the shining light completly faded away.

_She was back..._

_But everything she just saw was just a dream?_

When she opened up her eyes,still blur, that she couldn't see cleary yet,not even felt the presence of someone sitting on her bed,watching her, she rubbed her eyes like after waking up,as a child's voice was heard, happily he said:

-Look! she's waking up! mama!"

At moment, she realized that she wasn't alone,a creature with brown fur,horns, two big teeth coming out from his mouth,wearing a white long shirt with sleeves, a blue long cap covering his back and some ripped black pants he wored. This creature looked sure terrifying at her view,but looked totally inoncent and unharmed. Why? because of thoses blue eyes full of many emotions, like heartbroken and sadness, but must of all, she could see the pain in thoses eyes.

_His blue eyes full of emotions..._

_Like hers, so she could somehow understand him why...he looked like that...heartbroken just like her.._

She brought the covers closer to herself,hoping that he won't hurt her, but the beast himself explained calmly.

-No! no! don't be scared, I won't harm you or screaming at you...I won't hurt you...I promise.."

But still, she looked up at him, holding the blanket less tighter, as he continued...

-You may saw me how I do look outside, but still, I do have a heart of gold inside..."

Ariel felt rassured about that he won't hurt her and that he said that he has some good in him, despite the look he has outside. She put a hand on her heart as she sighed in relief, the beast felt rassured that in fact she wasn't scared of him,but still continued to talk,even if she couldn't speak.

-You were pretty lucky to escape thoses wolves's attention, one of them almost attacked you and if I wasn't there in time, you wouldn't had survived...you don't have to worry about your leg, it healed after I brought you here...you're safe in here.."

Her leg! she almost forgot the pain of leg, but seemed to not hurt her anymore,like it had fadded like magic and like he just said, she was saved, until he shook his head as he putted his paw on his forehead,like he forgot something important.

-I'm really sorry!"

She looked up at him, confused,realizing that she was looking at him, he assured her.

-No! No! I mean not you! you haven't done nothing at all! it's just that I forgot to ask you...I mean if you like of course...ask...what's your name? mademoiselle?"he tried to articulate,so that the objects down of the bed would heard her as she smiled, she found him shy and understandable, trying to speak so that she could answer to his question,but no sound camed out from her mouth, her mood went away. The beast looked at her,trying to guess what's wrong.

-What's wrong? you can't speak?"he asked, to his answer, she touched her neck with her hand.

-Not even a sound?"he asked back,she shook back her head,telling him that she couldn't, he looked away from her,speecheless as the objects replied back.

-My poor dear...how terrible is it!"replied back a teapot,

-Oh...ma pauvre mademoiselle!"replied back a candelabra sadly,

-Oh dear this is tragic, I can't believe it!"replied a watchclock

She shook her head,sadly ready to be rejected by him, the beast,whom she thought that he would eat her up,but he didn't he felt sad for her instead.

-I'm really sorry about it, I shouldn't had ask that question to make you feel uncomfortable..."he answered back, she looked up at him,surprised, the beast remained calm and he wasn't that disappointed at that answer, but just sad, poor him and at least he wasn't like Eric, the way that the prince took her answer that she couldn't speak. That day, Eric had bring her in his palace by pity and still continued to search for 'the so woman who saved his life' even Grimsby told him to forget about her and focus to the reality. Ariel was the one who saved him and at the end she caught him with another woman, but for the beast's case, he looked different, different to Eric, somehow, she will trust him,if the pain of the broken heart will slowly disapear from her heart and from his.

But all of sudden,her sad mood went away...by touching his left paw with her hands, surprised, the beast turned his head back at her,he looked confused to her bright blue eyes and to her assuring smile,that it almost skip a beat to his heart.

'I don't get it, what is she trying to tell me?'he thought back as he gulped being nervous.

'I hope he knows of what I'm trying to tell him...his hands are so warm..'she thought back still looking up at him, he tried to know what she was telling him, trying to tell him, like...

'Maybe she accepted me as I am right now, so that maybe someday.. she will trust me...'he smiled back at that thought, Miss Potts, Lumière and Corsgworth gasped not too aloud when the saw their master smiling,cause he was really smiling!

-Oh mon dieu! Corsgworth! did you saw what I just saw it was?"replied Lumière as his voice shaked,

-Yes! he smiled...for the very first time! it's unbelievable! a miracle!"answered the watchclock who was about to lose his balance,

-Come on! mon ami! don't tell me you're about to faint!"

-No! I'm not!"

-Oh Yes!"

-Theses two are unbelievable!"replied back Miss Potts refering to the candelabra and to the watchclock,rolling up her eyes,as she murmured back to a tiny cup,

-Let's go Chip! our little friend needs some rest! we'll come back after she rests!"

-Oh! mama! can't we stay a little bit?"

-Not now! it's time for your nap time!"she replied back jumping to the twins doors as he followed her up,telling over and over that he wants to stay. Lumière and Corsgworth were watching their master and Ariel who were still in their own world.

-Don't you think that she might be the one?"asked Lumière to his friend,

-The one?"asked Corsgworth like he wanted to know more about that question. Lumière followed.

-You know! what I'm talking about! she might be the girl that we've been waiting for to come and to break the spell!"he murmured back not too aloud,hoping that the two persons won't hear them.

-Are you crazy? we barely know her and she can't even speak! how do you expect two totally different people to fall for each other?"whispered the watchclock back like he was starting an argument.

-I just know it!"

-The master hasn't still made his mourning from the late girl! how do you expect him to fall in love with another woman that we don't know a thing at all?"

-Love doesn't need words,mon ami, just a simple staring and voila!...well...they will...maybe...with a little help!"replied Lumière back showing his one of his charming smiles at the watchclock,who just sighed at that...until they heard their master clearing his throat,feeling a little embarrassed,Ariel's hands were still holding his paw. He felt that he was going too fast and didn't wanted to make Ariel to think that he was asking formally things that will confuse her,but it might be the best to stay where they are right now. He wasn't ready to move on yet.

-Well...I hope you will like being here...the castle is yours, you can go to whatever you'd like...except the west ring.."he replied back as Ariel raised an eyebrow,confused at that, but the beast continued...

-It's personal...and forbidden, I'm sorry...but it's better like that..."

Ariel nodded understanding him, back at the sea, she had a secret grotto,that no one wasn't allowed to enter, except her and Flounder. A secret stays a secret, but after her father found out about saving Eric and her connection to the human world and also did destroyed all the objects that she had been collecting for years,she felt that she had nothing after that. The beast took her hands off his paw,gently before he could stood up from her bed,walking near to the doors,he continued:

-And if you need anything, my servants will be at your service...I should leave by now...you might need some rest...I..I..I...I hope you will like your stay..."he tried to say as he opened one of the two doors and left,without looking back. Ariel watched him,hoping she didn't made him looking uncomfortable, but the feeling of his touch...it was like that someone gived her a second chance on love and this person might be...

-Don't worry, mademoiselle!"replied Lumière assuring the little mermaid, the girl shook her head,putting her fantasies away and took a look at the candelabra who jumped at her knees along with the watchclock. Ariel seemed surprised that a object was able to move and to talk alone without any help. Lumière followed,with a rassuring smile.

-The master may be a little shy,but he'll be alright once you get to know him!"

-He's right! give him some time to think and he'll be free to tell you what's bothering in him!"replied Corsgworth back at her confused.

'Where did I get myself into? but I'll think it'll be fun to walk around in this castle with thoses two...but I'm also concerned about him...the way he stared at me with his eyes, he was looking so sad...'she thought back,hopping that everything will be alright...

Far away from Ariel's bedroom, the beast was in his room, in front of the rose's table,he was touching his paw, the one that Ariel touched with her hands,sighing at that wishfull thing he was thinking.

-If things weren't that difficult, I would had accepted her...and she would have accepted me too...but I might scare her and I don't want it to happen...maybe I should stay away from her...I think it's better this way...who will want to love a monster like me?...no one..."he whispered as he looked down at the table, the magic silver mirror was near to the rose covered in a vase. He took it and called:

-Show me the girl!"

The magic mirror glowed and showed a picture of an red haired girl sitting on the bed,crossing her arms to her chest as a moving red crab was babbling about everything and nothing,she looked tired at him,as Corsgworth joined to the conversation with the red crab and started a fight that Lumière wanted to stop, they seemed to have a good time he thought. As an female and familiar voice camed behind him which irritated him.

-This girl might not be just like any peasant you had seen, my prince, she sure has gold...I'm sure you wanted this to happen even before Belle camed here!"

-NO!"he roared angrily at that mocking and familiar voice. Nothing interested him, rich or poverty nothing he would care, but mocking about the late girl's name, it was different.

He growled at that remark, he hated this pain in his heart that maded him suffer for so long. The girl of his dreams was now gone and he doesn't even have the straight to be the old and same hating beast again, he wasn't able at all, the pain was still here and he wasn't that sure that he should forget the past and move on, like falling in love with someone else. And now this woman appears in the forest and gets attacked, even if he didn't knew her first, he knew that he didn't wanted anything bad to happen to her. This deep connection between her hands and his,was somehow telling him,that he may have a second chance in love.

The problem was, that the two of them looked different, him a beast with a dark past and her, a mute woman who camed from nowhere. He sighed putting back the mirror on the table.

-I had this chance of falling in love with one of the beautiful girls that I ever meet, until fate decided that it was impossible... and now she's gone.."

At that, a petal from the rose,went down.

-It's hopeless..."murmured the beast sadly...

Here ya go! now you know who was the late girl that the beast loved, but what about the one who had mocked of her to him? will he and Ariel be friends? will the objects of the castle and Sebastien help them to fall for each other? will the mermaid and the beast have a second chance with love? it's to you to decide! stay tuned! see ya!


	5. Funny Interrogation

Later at night, at the same day...

Far away from the beast's castle, back at Eric's castle, everyone including the kingdom were so happy that the young prince had finally found a fiancé and a wife-soon-to-be. The marriage was planed to be on Sunday,at the sunset's time on a beautiful wedding boat that the young prince ordonered to have,which Vanessa was happy about it. The couple talked about marriage and everything that needed to be prepared. However Grimsby seemed to be annoyed, earlier at the evening,all he could hear was Vanessa keeping talking about marriage with everyone including Eric who kinda looked envied by her,his attention was focused on the new girl who claimed to had saved his life, which was kinda strange for the Eric's noble man. The three of them were at the living room, sitting on theses luxirious sofas, Eric and Vanessa shared a blue bigger one,while Grimsby sat in front of them, on a purple one near to the fire camp.

'Seriously, I don't get it how come he has changed his mind? I mean he was all into Lady Ariel and now this Vanessa woman had confessed that she was the one who saved him and he agrees with her! and then he acts all different, more like a spoiled prince! this isn't love that I see, but manipulation! and Lady Ariel like faded away without any clue! I can't believe it!'he thought back as the black haired woman called him,

-My lord Grimsby, are you sure you're alright?"

-Yeah! old man you should be happy for us that we're getting married soon!"replied Eric back in a rude way, Grimsby did a faked yawn,hoping that Eric will soon regret his own words,but he stayed calm instead.

-Oh it's nothing my dear, I'm just tired! we had a very tiring day for planning the wedding day with everything that just happened, I pretty glad that the two of you had found each other, so that we can finally unite you two by the sacred bonds of marriage!"he answered back.

'I certainly do not hope that it will happen!'he thought back as he sat up from his sofa and bowed his head,like a respective noble man.

-Anyway, I'm leaving you two, goodnight prince Eric, princess Vanessa..."he replied back before he had left them alone in the living room. As soon the noble man had left, Vanessa putted her head on Eric's chest,as she smiled evilly.

-The moon is so beautiful tonight! isn't she? darling?"she sweetly asked to him, he stared at her back,putting a lock of her hair out from her face,saying:

-Sure she is, but not as beautiful as you..."

With that, he hugged her putting his arms around her back,while she was thinking evilly putting her arms around him,

'My plan is working! and in only four days, King Triton's daughter will be mine!'she thought back as she smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, back at the beast's castle.

As they wanted to let Ariel to get some sleep, Lumière, Cosgworth and Sebastien walked out from the room quietly, they hurried to the kitchen,on the table Lumière stared at Sebastien who seemed to look uncomfortable at the view, the last time he had been in a place like this he almost got burned by Chef Louis, oh what a nightmare! but thank god! he maded alright.

-What's wrong? mon ami?"

-I...I...nothing at all!"

-You seem to look uncomfortable!"

-Well...yeah! I do look like! first, a bunch of creatures attacked the girl and I! second, a BIG beast! almost knocked them out! all of them! and he almost squished me on the snow! and third! I'm surrounded by objects that talk and move by themselfs!"explosed Sebastien at a sweatdropped Lumière, Cosgworth decided to defend him.

-What's wrong with that? you're also a crab who can talk and walk! which is unreal at all!"replied Cosgworth as he stared down at the crab,putting his arms on his hips. Sebastien stared at him back,looking at Cosgworth, like the two of them were cowboys ready to fight.

-What's dat supposed to mean?"

-That you're in a spell!"

Sebastien stared at him like he was crazy or that maybe the watchclock has lost his mind.

-What did ya just said? dat I'm in a what?"

-Spell! you had heard me!"

-Have you lost your mind? I'm not in a stupid spell! or whatever you've called it!"

-Then why are you talking like a human so?"explosed Cosgworth as Lumière rolled his eyes at that.

-Because I was born like that! as a crab who can talk! can walk! and even I'm a performer!"replied the crab which maked the candelabra smile,being curious, he asked:

-You're a performer?"

-Yup! you have the most powerful performer and King Triton's confident under the sea! in front of your eyes!"replied Sebastien clearing up his throat as Lumière stared at him, confused, he was thinking like, did that crab lost his mind or what?

-Under the sea?"

-Nonsense! I had never heard such nonsense! like that!"replied Cosgworth interumpted them both,

-So what? coming from a watchclock! who can talk around like dat! I'm not even imppressed at all!"replied the crab back,

-It's because I'm not a real watchclock! I'm under a spell! like Lumière over here! which means that you're not a real crab!"

-FOR DE LAST TIME! I'M A REAL CRAB!"

-NO YOU'RE NOT!"

-YES I AM!"

-NO YOU'RE NOT!"

-YES! I AM!"

-NO! YOU'RE NOT!

'Oh mon dieu! why can't they just stop? for a minute?'thought Lumière back as he lighted some new light on his head and on his hands,before...

-What's going on here?"asked Miss Potts jumping into the table,interumpting the duo who was fighting,

-Well I just said to him that a crab shouldn't really talk if he was a real one!"replied Cosgworth back

-For de last time! I'm a real crab! why is it so hard to believe it?"cried Sebastien back

-See? Miss Potts! he won't admit that he isn't a real crab! like I'm not a real watchclock!"followed the watchclock back

-I'm telling ya! I'm a real crab! you fool! I'm not insane!"replied the crab as he wanted to jump at Cogsworth,but Miss Potts stopped them in time:

-I think it's enough! won't you two calm down? just for a minute! Lumière why didn't you stopped them first?"she called them just before she followed back at the candelebra who thought that everyone already forgot about him.

-I tried! Miss Potts! but they unstoppable!"

-You actually didn't tried after all!"smirked Cosgworth back as Lumière replied back,trying to defend himself.

-And would that crab gaved me a lesson? NO! You big stupid watch clock!"

-Enough both of you!"ordonnered Miss Potts shutting them up, the three of them looked at her up,

-Why don't we go to the library room? I'm 100% sure that our friend Sebastien has an explanation for us!"she followed up looking down at the red crab who gulped very hard at this.

-An...an..an...an explanation? whooowhyy for?"his voice shaked ,fearing for the worst.

-I know that there some explanation that you need to inform us, like: how did you and the girl got attacked? or how did you and the girl got yourselfs over here? in this freezy town of France!"she replied as Sebastien's eyes widened at that,

'Fr-france? how did we even got there? it's much more far away from Denmark? somehow I will never understand how Ariel can hold herself a map! don't tell me! that once a day, she swam from Denmark to France! if King Triton knew that earlier! he would had destroyed the whole human world! and would had grounded the girl for the rest of her life!'he thought back staring at Miss Potts who was waiting after him to reply,Lumière somehow agreed with her.

-Yes! that will make some senses to us! and the reason of why the girl can't really speak! would help us too! she wouldn't have been born voiceless? no?"

'And I thought you were my only friend over here!'thought back the crab after listening to the candelabra,he was like being caught and he won't going to survive it, he sure knew that!

-Well...Sebastien?"waited Miss Potts, finally the crab sighed, he knew that the teapot was more smart than a regular one, he broke up his silence:

-Alright...I'll tell ya...it's a very very long story..."

Meanwhile, Ariel couldn't bear to sleep anymore and being alone in the dark, it reminds her of that morning day when she saw Eric with another woman, her heart was broken and it gived her nightmares. So she stood up from the bed, had put her black heels on her fetes and opened the door,making sure that no one had saw her walking out,discovering that no one was on her way, she stepped outside from her room and closed back the door,quietly as she could and walked on the right side, without knowing that a french female Featherduster was having quite fun dusting around until she saw the little mermaid leaving her room. Babette knew somehow where Ariel was leading to...

-Oh no! she's leaving! I have to tell Lumière right away!"she answered with her french accent as she walked down to the library,leaving the dust.

And it was far for being great... or allowed...

I know it's short! but I'll promise that the 6th chapter will be quite long! so how it was? did you liked it? because I had fun to write about the argument about Sebastien and Cosgworth! see ya!


	6. Her story

'Really! I just can't close my eyes anymore! only this picture of him and this woman breaks my heart everytime! I need some air! maybe exploring the castle will certainly change my mind!'thought Ariel back opening up the door and looked outside to left to right,before she could go out and close the door behind her back,quietly. Ignoring the fact that a weird featherduster was behind hurried to leave.

'I just hope at least that I won't get lost! still, everything is new to me! but who cares! Sebastian was the one who let me alone! no?'she thought by taking the stairs which leading down to the second floor.

But just a few minutes later, feeling that she was tired of walking around like being into a maze,she tooked the stairs which she thought it will bring back to her room,but it wasn't. She thought that she was leading to the third floor to the right direction,but instead the stairs leaded her into thoses darker halls. She looked quite confused.

'I didn't remember of coming or ending up here!'she thought back like she was talking to herself,if only was the word.

Then something camed up to her mind, theses halls with some weird creatures's portraits tied on the walls,mirrors broken,it somehow reminded her of the dream she had,but instead being in the ballroom, she was now into a different place,but similiar to her dream. A few meters from here, there was standing two twins golden doors with a golden creature like a monster was replacing the original handle of the doors. What was inside of theses doors captivated her up and she couldn't step back without seeing of what was inside of that room as she walked closer to the doors,deciding if she still wanted to step in.

Until, she decided...

'Alright! I just can't rewind it! I have see of what it's inside!'she thought back opening up the left door...

At the library place, Sebastian,Lumière,Miss Potts and Cosgworth who was still had enough of the crab's sturborn way,were on a table waiting for the crab to explain as he jumped on one of the books so that it will look like he wanted to perform a song for his public.

-Alright! I'll explain, but I warn you! it isn't going to be pretty! let me tell ya!"

-Don't worry! mon ami! we had heard worse!"reassured Lumière

-Okay..."replied Sebastian just before he started,he cleared up his throat:

-...Once upon a time...there was a kingdom which is controlled by a respectful and powerful king named King Triton, under the sea..."

-Under the sea?"repeated Miss Potts confused

-A kingdom under the sea? is that true?"asked Lumière too as the watchclock behind him only sighed annoyed, anyway Sebastien nodded as he followed:

-Yup, anyway, he's been controlling the kingdom since all his life, including the non royal mermaids and mermans people. The king himself has seven daughters which he raised with the help of his assistants...one of his daughters, princess Ariel,the youngest of his daughters is living here,right now..."

At the word 'princess' Cosgworth becamed interested to the story, he forgot all of his anger and jealousy and turned his head to the conversation:

-A princess? that girl who's living here right now is a princess? a real princess?"

-Under the sea, yes of course!"replied the crab back,

-So her name is Ariel, it's quiet different from here, but pretty through..."answered Miss Potts back,

-So the girl is coming from royalty from the sea, so she must had been a mermaid? non?"asked Lumière hoping he got it quite through the topic with the others,

-Yup! dat young lady Ariel was in fact a real mermaid before, a headstrong teenager and rebellious mermaid! and let me tell ya! it isn't that easy to control her when she's up to something and at the end, she's always get what she wants!"whined Sebastian back like he was seriously tired, Cosgworth nodded at that,agreeing with him for once.

-You're not the only one!"

-What?"asked the crab back at the watchclock's answer,but Miss Potts asked instead:

-Anyway, how come she's a human now?"

-Well that's a good question,Miss Potts, it all started when Ariel and her father had an argument: she had to come to a party planed by myself as the composer,the girl in question had to sing a solo for her sixteenth birthday along with her sisters, everyone was waiting for it, including her father,but at the end, she didn't really showed up!"

-So where were she?"

-Who knows where! I felt so humiliated! she and her friend, Flounder, a fish, tried to explain what happened,until Flounder said that both of them swam up to the surface which had made the king very angry! it was forbidden for mermaids and mermans to go up to the surface...he hated the humans that's why!"explained the crab back at the three objects who were pretty surprised at that.

-Why?"asked Lumière,

Sebastian sighed:

-It's because, his wife, the Queen Athena died..."

-So you mean that some fishers attacked and got her?"asked Cosgworth as the crab nodded closing his eyes, hearing Lumère and Miss Potts's reactions:

-Oh poor Ariel, that sweetheart she must feel terrible for her father..."

-That's terribly dramatique! I feel very sorry the girl and for her sisters..."

-Including her father too, now we know why he hates humans..."followed Cosgworth as Lumière followed:

-The master also lost his parents too and he had no brothers or sisters, such a lonely child he had been..."

-But the master was too young to remember them...but sometime some people have to move on..."followed Miss Potts as Sebastian nodded as he opened his eyes.

-Yup...but anyway it was a long time ago, like I was saying, King Triton had forbidden Ariel to go back to the surface and that he never wants to hear what happened back...and with that, Ariel left...A few minutes later she got back there..."

-Back where?"asked Miss Potts

-To the surface of course, I was there since her father gived me the responsibility to keep an eye on her...She saw a weird and giant boat that she had never seen...this is where the problem had started!"replied the crab

-It's called a ship!"corrected Cosgworth as the crab sent glare to the watchclock, Lumière asked back:

-The problem? what kind of problem?"

-Falling in love! that was the problem!"

Hearing this, the candelebra tried to assure him up,without thinking what the crab had meant:

-Oh come on! falling in love isn't a problem at all! it's beautiful and magical! there is the sudden connection between two people and that..."

-With a human! Lumière! that's what he had meant!"interrupted Cosgworth as the candelabra had suddenly understood what the watchclock had said, he frowned at that.

-Oh...well that was bad..."

-Yup...and the problem it was that she was falling in love with a prince named Eric..."

-Prince Eric? you just said?"asked Cosgworth confused,like that name had hit him out suddenly.

-You know him?"asked the crab,

-It's not that I know him, but somehow that name is familiar to me.."

-Anyway, there was a storm who attacked the ship and everything was destroyed,the humans were safe expect for one..."

-That prince fella?"asked Lumière

-Yup...and the girl kinda saved his life and even sang for him!"

-She sure was in love with that prince..."replied Miss Potts back as Sebastian sighed.

-Yup, she was..."

-And what happened to Ariel? did she see him again?"asked Cosgworth back

-Oh sure she did! and even worse, she went to the sea witch to tell her that she wanted to walk on land and the sea witch knew exactly what she wanted...so they made a deal.."

-Which was?"asked Lumière just before Sebastian could said:

-A deal like Ariel would have a week to be a human and of course make Eric fall in love with her so that he could give her a true love kiss! before the seventh day's sunset and with that, he would have broked the spell"he exclaimed back

-A true love kiss?"asked Miss Potts confused as Cosgworth followed:

-In a week?"

-Before the seventh day's sunset?"finished Lumière as Sebastian followed:

-Yes or if Ariel doesn't make it in time, she will return back to the sea and to be Ursula, the sea witch's prisoner forever..."

-Oh my dear, it was a hard decision to take, right?"asked the teapot back, but the crab didn't finished yet:

-But dat's not all, Ursula asked something in exchange for her legs...which was her voice...and she accepted the deal of course.."

-So that's explains why she can't speak, she gived her voice to the sea witch for her legs!"exclaimed Miss Potts as the crab nodded,

-But that prince Eric doesn't live here so why is she doing here? I mean she won't find him here!"replied the watchclock as Lumière and Miss Potts turned back theirs heads to Sebastian who gulped at that.

-Well that's the saddest part...once Ariel reached the land, she couldn't really walk like a real human does and this was the moment where the prince had meet her, he thought that he had found his savior who had such a beautiful voice,but when Ariel wanted to speak she almost forgot that she hadn't her voice anymore, sure Eric seemed disappointed but he took her into his castle instead...they spend a lot of time together which was quite good for Ariel and...and..."he tried to explained even if the thought of the scene when he almost got chased and served for dinner by an angry chef called Louis.

-And?"repeated Lumière as the crab almost lost hide himself inside of his armature,being embarassed,but he said instead:

-I almost was about to end up myself for dinner..so I.."

He got interrupted by Lumière and Cosgworth who were starting to laugh uncontrolled, only Miss Potts wasn't laughing at all, instead she looked at them,

-Lumière! Cosgworth! where are your manners? don't you two have some respect for Sebastian, it could had been worse if you two were at his place!"

-Haha! at least I wasn't changed into a crab! thank god! hahaha!"laughed the watchclock to the crab's iratated face, but Lumière tried to stop his laugh,

-We're sorry! mon ami! it's just the thought that we have imagined that made us laugh!"he answered back as Miss Potts rolled her eyes,before she put back her attention to Sebastian who cleared up his throat as the candelabra and the watchclock finally got theirs serious faces back.

-As I was saying, I felt lucky for not being eaten, anyway, on the second day, Eric took Ariel for a road to show her up his kingdom,dey sure had alot of fun, but things almost passionate when dey were on a small boat, the two of them were about to kiss... with a little help...but somehow the boat rolled around and dey falled into the water!"

-Ouch!"let it out Cosgworth at that,

-Yup! I agree with you, dey were almost close enough to touch each other's lips,but at the end, it was a completely failure! but it wasn't that worse when Ariel catched Eric with another woman! on the third day's morning!"he exclaimed as everybody gasped in surprise.

-But why would he cheat on her? break her heart?"asked Lumière

-Eric sorta revealed that he had found the real girl who had saved him from drowning and even planed to get married! on the seventh day's sunset! Ariel felt so devastated and betrayed..."he finished at last as the three objects felt like they were speechless, the crab got down from the books looking sad as them.

-That's why she left the castle to come here, believing that the sea witch won't find her here and hoping that she will forget Eric...but she only have four days left now and the chances of making a prince falling in love with her are limited..."replied back the crab.

-Poor Ariel...she must feel so heartbroken and betrayed..."answered Miss Potts back as for Lumière followed:

-I guess she wasn't that lucky being with him than she thought she was..."

-Yes, you're right Lumière, that idiot Eric! he only cared about the voice of his savior! but not for the girl who has been trying to tell him that she was the one from the beginning! pfff things won't change with him! that's all I know about that kid!"replied Cosgworth angrily as he began to walk around the table moving his arms at the air.

-But what about her father, Sebastian? how did he reacted when he learned that his daughter saved a human from royalty, from drowning?"asked Miss Potts back to the red crab,who kinda sighed in defeat.

-Well..pretty bad, like a disaster...I won't tell how and why...it was the part the reason of why Ariel left her homeland..."

-Hum...how come you know that prince so well? Cosgworth? haven't you ever meet him by the way?"asked Lumière back to the watchclock who still walked around,he tried to answer, until...

-Lumière! Cosgworth!Miss Potts! we're so in trouble!"cried Babette as she pushed the door as she camed into the library room, jumping up and down in hurry, everyone on the table turned theirs heads to her, as Lumière asked first:

-What's wrong? ma belle! something happened?"

-The girl! she had left her room!"answered the featherduster back, as Miss Potts went down from the table,to reassure her,

-Calm down,my dear and tell us where did she could had go to?"

-The forbidden place..."

-WHAAAAAAAAAT?"screamed Sebastian with a high voice as Lumière and Cosgworth were terrified for their lives, if their master catches the little mermaid on his way in, it'll be an disaster! that's for sure!

At the first view of the place, Ariel looked in horror that the place was crashed, stores torn, cabinet and wardrobes were crashed and destroyed,but that didn't stop her like that, she entered in the room hoping to not fall on something that she could regret it later. That place seemed dark and haunted like the sea witch's house, but less, that place wasn't surrounded by unfortunates souls,creatures of the deep ocean, this place looked destroyed and also abondoned,like a tornado had camed into. Once she camed into this room, Ariel seemed less horrified by now.

'This place looks so dark, like in my dream! that must be the west ring, that he had told me!'she thought back,before turning her head behind her back.

There a portrait of an handsome man in a royal uniform got her attention, but she could only see his eyes,because a blue blanket, covered his rest of his face. Who was he? and why he seemed so familiar to Ariel? she looked at the portrait, raising an eyebrow,confused.

_His eyes, thoses blue eyes..._

'He reminds me of someone, but who exactly?'she thought as she moved closer to the portrait, wanting to put that weird blue blanket out of that portrait,so that she could see who is this person,until a pink flash caught her attention.

_It was a beautiful sparkling red rose being protected by a vase..._

The rose was near to the balcony, on a circle table along with a silver mirror down next to the flower. She went near to the vase so that she could see it into a closer view...

'I had never seen a flower looking so beautiful like this one...I wish that somehow I could touch it...'she thought back...until she had seen an surprising shadow coming in...from the balcony...

To be continued...

Note:I don't own The little mermaid or Beauty and the Beast! but only Disney himself do! haha! So you exactly know Ariel's story now, no? the next chapter will the Beast's story! so stay tuned! Can you guess how and when Cogsworth exactly had meet Eric? will the Beast accept Ariel, so that he will be able to move on? will Sebastian lose his job if King Triton finds out that he out of town? stay tuned!


	7. His story

Thanks alot for your support guys! I really apreciatated! hope you'll continue to support me up!

As the little mermaid was about to touch the vase, a sudden growling voice was heard:

-What are you doing here?"

At that, Ariel took her hand back and stepped behind,letting a small gasp coming from her mouth,even if she couldn't talk. She stared at the balcony, a similiar shadow was entering from the mist of the night.

_It was the beast's voice..._

As she stepped back again, she could hear him as he was walking out from the mist,like he hasn't noticied to whom he was talking to.

-For the hundredth time, Cosgworth! I've told to never walk here! unless I..."he replied angrily until he saw Ariel at his view,who seemed shocked at his sudden anger, ashamed of his act, he forgot all about his anger as he tried to articulate:

-I...I...I'm sorry...I thought you were someone else...I didn't knew..."

But still, Ariel stared back at him,trying to control her hands who were shaking, the only person who only yelled at her, was her father no one else yelled at her, but she had felt that the beast didn't do it in purpose, he regretted his act. In fact, he was like lost, like he didn't knew from which way to go to, he kneeled down,in front of her,trying to apolegize feeling guilty, very guilty. Ariel looked shocked at him, she never saw that part of him and certainly coming from a beast.

-I'm very sorry for my attitude! I didn't mean to scare you! I swear! please don't punish me! I lost many things in my life! don't hate me! I beg you! please! I'll do anything!"he pleaded back. Still shocked, the little mermaid stared at him down as he was now bowing to her,ready to be punished,if he wanted of course. Ariel felt so bad for him,he might had thought that she wanted to be scared by him,but she wasn't, he wasn't a beast who would scared her up, but a man who begged up to not put his life in line,because of the suffer that he must had to endure in his life. Instead of running away, she put her right hand on his shoulder full of fur. Shaking a little, he looked up at her,confused at her reassuring shining smile.

'Maybe I was right, from the beggining, he isn't a monster, but a man, different from Eric, but someone who has a golden heart and a soul inside of those furs and claws...'she thought back, feeling alot more confident now.

Back at the library...

-WHAT DID YA DUSTER! JUST SAID?"screamed Sebastian out of line,at Babette's scared face, like he had just explosed.

-My dear, Sebastian, calm down!"murmured Miss Potts back.

-HOW CAN I CALM MYSELF? IF MY BOSS'S DAUGHTER IS IN THE HANDS OF AN DANGEROUS BEAST! UH?"he screamed

-If she is! mon ami!"corrected Lumière as he tried to assure the crab, but it didn't worked, Sebastian couldn't stop himself from yelling that Cosgworth joined himself too.

-FOR ONCE! HE'S RIGHT! LUMIÈRE! BABETTE! DO YOU WANT OUR DEATHS TO COME AND TO REACH US SOON? THE MASTER IS GONNA KILLER HER AND US! INCLUDED!"screamed the watchclock in panick as he grabbed Sebastian,in front of him like he wanted to being protected as the crab continued to scream like a girl.

-Don't say such things like that! Cosgworth! the master isn't like that! he won't hurt Ariel! I'm pretty sure he won't do it, not even touching her!"murmured Miss Potts back to them.

-How can we be so sure? Miss Potts? I mean the master had forbid everyone to come into his room! since ten years ago! and if we had did it! he would have eat all us!"replied Babette for the first time.

-You're right Babette! but Ariel isn't the only one who stepped in there! Belle did it and didn't even got hurted! at all!"exclaimed Miss Potts back. Everybody nodded in agreement, but except Sebastian who looked kinda confused,

-Oh come on! mon ami! I'm sure she didn't wanted this to happen! and the master changed a lot! Miss Potts is kinda right, you know? he won't lay a finger on her!"assured Lumière back

-Well...I suggest that everybody should at least find the girl, just in case if the master hasn't let out his anger at her,for forgetting to not enter into the wrong room!"followed Cosgworth who had finally calm down as he walked away from the crab's back.

-So what are we waiting for? let's get going! we got two people to unite and to bring them closer!"cheered Lumière as he jumped from the table along with the others, at that, Sebastian thought that the candelabra was insane for a moment!

'What? they want to bring dat beast and Ariel closer! an animal and an mermaid together? this is ridiculous! and impossible!'he thought back as Miss Potts called him back,

-Well, dear, Sebastian are you joining us? I'm pretty sure that everything will be just fine, for Ariel and for the master!"

As the crab sighed, he jumped down from the table and started to follow them to the exit of the library.

Confused at her sudden smile, the beast stood up to his feet, Ariel was in fact smiling at him and wasn't scared of him at all. He didn't quite understood of what she was trying to tell him,did she accepted him already? He gulped at the question that he was going to ask her.

-So...you're not afraid of me?"

She shook her head,assuring him that he wasn't at all.

-Even after I camed here? I didn't at all?"

She still continued to shake up her head,moving her hands at him,as she was trying to assure him that he wasn't bad at all.

'And now, he must think that I'm weird smiling up like that! too bad I can't tell him! I wished I could!'she sighed giving up on her smile,feeling that she was becoming hopeless in front of a beast. Feeling a little reassured, he tried to start a new conversation.

-Well, I feel very assured by your honesty, sometimes I feel like I sorta lost myself and becamed a monster instead...everything is so complicated since I lost her..."

Even she didn't knew from whom he was talking about, Ariel tried to listen to him, as he shook his head,walking away from the rose covered in a vase to his bed as he sit, the little mermaid watched him pointing the rose.

-This rose, that you almost touched, is not like any roses or flowers should be, this one is pretty special and fragile, one touch and it would be destroyed, that was the part the reason why I told you that this room was forbidden..."he explained back as Ariel joined him, sitting next to him at his left side.

-And of course, the room is such in a mess and also full of sad memories, that's why..."he followed back showing the place around to the little mermaid. Ariel nodded at that as she shared his feelings as he continued as he let out a small laugh,coming from him was weird, cause she never had heard a beast laugh,but this one has this cute laugh that she had never heard.

-You might don't want to believe this, but once a time ago, I took a old man as one of my prisoners,cause he was looking for a place to stay for the storming night and of course,stupid and foolish, I was back then, I scared him up even when he begged me to free him, but I didn't...I was pretty messed up back then..."he replied staring down at the floor.

Ariel was kinda shocked to have to heard that he was pretty unkind and selfish, she couldn't believe of what he was saying right now. How on earth he could have done that?He looks so different from the description he just told, taking a old man that he barely knew into the dungeon, but still, she felt that the beast didn't really finished his story as he continued.

-The next day, a woman showed up here, begging to free her father,because he was getting old and he was sick,she feared that he would die by any minute,but still I didn't cared,until she decided that she would take his place instead of him, she sacrificed her freedom to save his life. I accepted, in only one condition, that she would become my prisoner and never leave the castle and she agreed,but sadly for her father's life..."

'I still can't believe that! he looks so different from the person he was back then!'thought the red long haired girl as her eyes widened at that.

-At first, we didn't quite got along with each other,but after saving her from the wolves's attack, we started to be friends...she loved to read so much, that I gived her the library of the castle, she looked so happy that I don't know how,but I felt that there was some feeling that I never experimented, never I felt so much care coming from a person that I barely knew...I was in love with her and it was the first time for me..."

'Well that's no new to me, being in love is so magical! I wish I could tell him the feelings I had with Eric,until he did choose another chick better than me! just because she has 'the voice' that he has been searching for! what a traitor! I'm angry and hurt when I think of him right now!'she thought back as she had found back her smile when the beast said he had discovered the meaning of love. She put her thoughts away for a moment. Theses flashbacks of Eric and the unknown woman was haunting her and wished that it would go away someday.

-Even if she was happy with me, I knew that something was bothering her up, she missed her father very much since she has been staying here. So I let her go with the silver magic mirror next to the rose over there and since that day...I...I...I..I never saw her coming back...only the mirror, but not her..."he finished back to Ariel's surprise. So that was the reason of why he looked so down when he first saw her waking up, he had a past love and it didn't ended quite well as he wanted. He had lost the love of his life, because the girl of his dreams didn't returned back to him, like Eric did to her,well she didn't lost him, he had betrayed her with someone else, her who had given up on everything to be with him and at the end, she had lost and will maybe return back to a mermaid and to be Ursula's prisoner forever. But somehow, she felt that the beast and herself do have a lot in common, than she had thought.

-She died...leaving me alone..."he murmured back sadly as he got her attention,Ariel let out a silent gasp out of her mouth as she learned how the beast's love ended up, she felt so sad fror him,wishing that she could at least comfort him,but she couldn't speak or sang to him. She felt so helpless.

'Poor him, I feel very bad for him, his story is much more sadder than mine, his love of his life died. Somehow I wish I could help him, to comfort him, like he did to me earlier...'she thought back

-She left me alone as a monster should be alone, like I do now.."he murmured back as Ariel got tired as the beast continued to blame himself for something he wasn't responsible at all. At her stare, the beast turned his attention to the red long haired girl who as raised her arms to her chest,staring at him angry and annoyed. Feeling like he doesn't know of what she was trying to tell him, he asked as he raised an eyebrow:

-What's wrong?"

Still she continued to stare at him,silently,as he continued to ask her,

-Did my story offended you? I'm really sorry if it did!"

But still, Ariel continued to look angry and upset at him.

'Alright, what am I supposed to do now? how can I guess what's wrong with her? she seems pretty upset at something that I might just let out without thinking...'he thought back confused and then Ariel let down her arms and tried to show something to him, like she was acting or trying to tell him something, she showed up her index finger and moved in front of him, like he had to guess:

'What's wrong with her finger? No don't tell that she's trying to communicate with hands, sign language, that's it! she's trying to tell me something!'he thought back,nodding his head as he began to understand her.

Her moving finger:

'Don't!'

He nodded as she changed her mood to a sad one, forming her arms like a X,like she was hidding her body as she put her hands on her shoulders,her head at her right side,showing up a sad face, Ariel looked like a damsel in distress or more like into someone who's blaming for something. He nodded at her act.

'Feeling? Blaming? that's it! Blame!'

At the end, raising herself up back, she pointed him back.

'Me? does she trying to say that I shouldn't blame myself for something I didn't do?'he thought back confused as he asked back

-You're trying to tell me that I shouldn't blame myself? for nothing?"he asked back pointing himself back, she nodded as she smiled, he finally had the solution of how to understand her.

-Maybe, you're right after all..."he replied as he sighed,

'Belle wouldn't want me to blame myself for something I didn't do! I guess it's time to move on now' he thought back nodding as he looked at Ariel who looked back at him,waiting for him to say something back.

'This girl is quite cheerful and pretty,but why do I feel so confident when I'm with her? maybe because she can't speak, but she is a good listener, she understands me after all, but there's only one thing that I'm curious about is how she ended up into the woods? maybe I should ask...'

-Alright...enough about me...um...I was wondering...how did you..if you don't mind...how do you exactly ended up into the woods?"he asked to the red long haired girl who looked like she just saw a didn't thought that he would ask her how she ended up here in France which is far away from the sea at Denmark. She stared away from him, looking at her left side, to not making him see her shocking face.

'Now what am I gonna to do? If I tell him that I abondonned my fins for humans legs just to win a guy's heart, it will freak him out of line! and even worse! when he'll find out that I run away from home to come here,trying to escape from Ursula and from Eric too, he'll find out that I'm crazy. I can't show him my real identity! he will run away from me! like Eric did...'she thought back as she turned her head back at him, the beast was waiting for an answer coming from her, Ariel took a lack of hair and started to pass her fingers through it, he continued to watch her,feeling that he maded her nervous.

'Aww! his curious blue eyes are making me blushing like mad!my face is all red now! I never felt that way! never!'she thought back bitting her lips,before she could follow.

'I guess I can show him how my relationship with Eric started and ended, without showing him that I was once a mermaid, cause if I do, he won't believe me!'she thought back as she formed a heart with her fingers to the beast who looked surprised at that:

-What? a heart?"he let out as he stared at it,before he looked up at her and she suddenly changed her position, to an happy girl, bringing her fingers crossed closer to her chin with a dreamy face.

-You're happy?"

'She's weird!'he thought back as Ariel pointed herself back,he pointed her back,confused.

-You?"

She nodded at his answer,hoping that he would got the answer that she's been telling him.

'So...let's think...a heart...a dreamy face...herself...if we put these words together, than it would end up like...'he thought deeply,scratching his chin, like he was doing some homework,hoping to find the right answer to the question,until he realized the meaning of these words, he looked at her back:

-That's it! You are in love with someone!"he exclaimed as a reply camed into his mind:

'But not with me, I guess!'

Ariel shook her head, sadly as she moved her hands, turning her wrists up and down and made a pushing act with them. The beast tried to understand as he looked carefully at her sign.

-You pushed him away? No! you were in love! right?"he tried to ask.

'Maybe I have a chance! after all!'he thought back happily as his heart jumped with happiness that he didn't had for so long time ago. She nodded back proving to him, that he was right. And then, with her two fingers, she maded them run.

-But...what happenned? why did you run away from him?"he asked back,

'Because he betrayed me! that's why!'she thought back in frustation. Once again, she formed her fingers together like a heart and slapped her hands like a earthquake just moved here. The beast winked his eyes like he got awaken.

-What do you mean? he slapped your heart? No! he broked it?"he asked back as she continued to act. She stood up from the bed and started to act like she was both Eric and Vanessa at the same time, it was hard to act two persons at the same time,but the beast was quite a fast learner than she thought he might be. She waited for his answer,hoping that she will able to control her emotions.

-If I do understand of what you just showed, you were in love with him,hoping that it will make him fall in love with you in return, but instead, he went with another woman?"he resumed back after she was done, she nodded sadly,

-And you walked away from him? to forget him?"he asked back,

'Running away from him, yes! but forgetting him, it'll be hard! let me tell ya!'she thought back, nodding,trying to hold back her tears as she sat back on the bed next to him,covering her face with her hands while the beast was thinking.

'Now I know why she moved here! she thought that she will maybe forget him,so that she could move on, she must feel betrayed like me and yet, she can't say a word, but I do understand her,just one look at her eyes and it seems that she's one of those rare persons I never meet,she reminds me of Belle, but this girl is so mysterious that I want to get know her more, she's making me feel so...so...somehow...happy...I'm happy when I'm with her...I just can't stand to see her sad...'he thought back as he looked back at the red long haired girl who somehow was now crying.

'But I know that I can't replace her first love...I just can't..but why is she crying?'he asked himself back,

-Mademoiselle, what's wrong? I'm sure that there was a misunderstanding about him and the other girl,but I'm sure that if you..."he was trying to say that if she could had let Eric explain himself,but he was interrupted as she hugged him,like she needed someone to console her from her broken heart. The beast was surprised that she hugged him without hesitating,no one hugged or touched him like that. She sure feels so lonely and with no one to help her back, this time, the beast decided that it was the time that he should focus on her,meaning that he has to put his past behind him and try to move on, he couldn't bare to see Ariel crying anymore, his heart was telling him that he should move on now.

'I want to protect her,making her happy,throwing her sadness away and maybe...to love her, if she loves me back someday...'he thought back putting his strong fury arms around her,carefully to not hurt her...

To be continued...

give me some new ideas for the next few chaps, I'm starting to lose inspiration! see ya!


	8. The spell

Thanks a lot for your reviews! I really appreciate it! very much!

I like your ideas! Smile-Emily, I was just thinking the same thing too! but I think that King Triton should find the reason of why Ariel left and left the whole town,by his own way! don't you think? he's the king and the smart one! right? HAHA!

And as for Gaston...haha...you quite gived me a fun idea of how he will probably end up!

Also I already choosed The beast's name here, so I don't want any bashing about his name! okay? about his past, you'll see how it had began, in my own way! and yes! the movie doesn't belong to me! only Disney owns it!

But anyway, thanks for everybody who still is supporting me up!

Anyway! I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!

Hiding behind the doors with a curious eye, both Lumière, Cogsworth,Babette, Miss Potts and Sebastian were watching the master hugging a crying Ariel,holding her close to him, like he won't let her go. The five of them remained silent as they secretly watched the scene that they just had seen, in awe, they just couldn't believe of what just happened in front of their eyes.

-Lumière, please tell me! that I'm going insane! I must be dreaming!"answered Cogsworth breaking up the silence,still in shock at the scene he just saw.

-I was about to say the same thing, mon ami!"followed the candelabra in shock also like his friend.

-I can't believe it! my eyes are fooling me around!"cried Babette like she just saw one of the most beautiful scenes that she hadn't seen till now.

-Aww, just look at them! don't they make a cute couple?"asked Miss Potts admiring both the master and the little mermaid holding each other.

-I'm just good as a dead crab now!"let out Sebastian in shock as the objects turned themselfs to him,confused at his reply who sounded like he knew that his days were counted.

-Why is that? mon ami? don't you feel a little happy about the girl?"

-That's what I'm fearing about!"

-What do you mean?"asked Miss Potts back not too aloud as Lumière and Cogsworth closed back the door, trying not to make a single of noise. The crab tried to answer:

-Well...how can I say this...what if...what if your master might not be the one? I mean for Ariel?"

-Oh! I'm sure that he is! haven't you see the look that he had when he hugged her back? I'm sure that we all understood what it means!"followed Cogsworth back,

-Oui! Cogsworth is right! the master is falling for her!"replied Babette as Lumière followed approaching himself to her.

-Oui! and she will fall in love with him so that she will receive her true love kiss! She would be free from her spell and would maybe have her voice back! like this!"he took the featherduster to his arms as he kissed her on her lips,like a princess.

-Oh! Lumière! I'm so happy we had found each other!"acted Babette happily as the candelabra murmured back with one of his charming smiles:

-Oh! je t'aime! ma cherie! don't ever leave my heart broken again!"he followed back before he could kiss her back as Sebastian watched them,like he was having a nightmare while Miss Potts and Cogsworth were shaking theirs heads annoyed at that weird maded moment.

-Ahem! Lumière! we got it!"cleared up Cogsworth back breaking up their moment, both Lumière and Babette stopped their act in time as the candelabra started:

-It wouldn't be a problem after all! after her spell will be broken, before the seventh's day sunset! she will probably save us all!"

-Lumière, she just got a heartbreak, I guess she might need some time to fall in love with the master!"replied Miss Potts back,

'She took the right words out of my mouth!'thought Sebastian back as he slapped himself as Cogsworth followed pointing himself as he showed the time, 11:30pm.

-And we only have four days left!can't you imagine that?"

-Like I said mon ami, it wouldn't be a problem! we'll all take care of everything! to make sure it will work!"

-Alright! but dere's only one thing dat I almost forgot to tell you about the spell..."answered Sebastian for the first time, everyone looked up at him in concern, as the crab followed:

-If we want to help Ariel to break the spell, she has to kiss a real prince who will love her for who she is..."

-And?"followed Babette as everyone wanted him to follow:

-And...he's a...BEAST!"he screamed back with his squeaky voice as everyone shut him up.

-SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!"replied everyone to keep quiet, to make sure, Lumière pushed the door to see if the beast or Ariel had heard them,but they didn't. The scene he saw was the master trying to comfort the mermaid in his strong arms, instead. He sighed in relief as he closed back the door and looked back to a impatient crab.

-Please keep quiet! you almost blown our cover!"

-I know! and I'm sorry! the spell will maybe not break because your master is a monster!"

-Oh Sebastian! don't be so dramatic! the master is trully a prince!"interrumpted Miss Potts back as the crab who hasn't noticied of what she just had said.

-And a monster who squeeshed me to the snow...and that...and that he...he is a WHAT?"he stopped after hearing Miss Potts's reply, he just couldn't believe what the teapot just revealed to him.

-Like Cogsworth just told you earlier, we're not real objects, but humans trapped into objects and as for the master who is a beast, is a real prince, since ten years ago...till now.."she replied back.

-I can't believe it! this is impossible! it can't be true!the monster a prince? oh my god!"tried to reply Sebastian shaking his head,hoping to not believe it, but everyone in front of him were serious.

-Well mon ami, you shared your story about the girl with us, now it's our turn to tell you about the master's story and the reason of how we got the spell!"replied Lumière comforting the shaking crab.

-The spell? what spell?"

-Well...you see mon ami...I uh..Miss Potts why don't you tell him? you know more than me!"

-Hey! what about me? I know the master better than you!"replied Cogsworth irritated that his friend forgot about him.

-Cogsworth! please! you don't have to be worried, Sebastian, your questions will be soon answered...you see, the master was a orphan when all of us tried to raise him like a prince..."she first started as Sebastian raised his claw up, like he wanted to ask a question.

-But what happened to his parents?"

-Well...that's quite a sad question that you're asking us, mon ami..."followed Lumière, to the crab's confused face.

-Well... the master himself, never saw or had meet his parents, his father who was king back then, died during the french revolution, his mother had the chance to escape from the french prison with the master while he was still a newborn..."followed Miss Potts as Lumière tried to comforted Babette who had found the story very sad.

-Oh my god, I really didn't thought of this, I'm really sorry! I feel very bad for you and for your master!"apolegized Sebastian feeling that it was rude of him to ask such questions like the one he just asked. He didn't wanted some wounds to be re-opened back, but Miss Potts smiled to comfort him.

-It's alright, Sebastian, it happened a long time ago..."

-Okay, but what about his mother? what happened to her?"

-Well, like Miss Potts had told, his mother, the queen, escaped from the Bastille prison with the master,going through a secret way out and left the town without a clue...and...and disappeared..."stopped Cogsworth back,

-What do you mean? she had left and leaved her child to you? like that?"asked Sebastian confused, as Miss Potts nodded back.

-I know it's hard to believe, but it's true, his mother didn't knew how to raise him up in a good way during the time, before the revolution just started. Because she had many people to help her and her husband to raise their children back then. But things had changed since she was poor and was living in the streets,with nothing. She didn't wanted him to make him suffer for the rest of his life, it would had been too much to take the pain, until she had heard of us, living in this castle surrounded by mountains and the forest, away from the village who had wanted to take revenge. She knew that her son will be safe here and not in public back there..."she followed as the crab nodded trying to understand.

'And she had disappeared leaving her son with them...it's so sad...her other children maybe died too...I can't believe it..'thought Sebastian,

-His mother already named him, before she gived him to Miss Potts, Adam, meaning human in hebrew, ...and she kissed him, before she left the town, in tears..." followed Cogsworth back as Lumière followed:

-Anyway, the master has grown up into a fine kid, a good boy, until everything changed when Cogsworth, himself and I, visited Denmark for the first time. Both my friend and I were good friends with Grimsby and Marina, the queen of the small kingdom back then and Grimsby, a fine man who raised her son who was around the master's age, prince Eric, isn't that right? Cogsworth?"

-Oui, Lumière, prince Eric was a good child like the master, but he was more ruder than him back then. You see, prince Eric was a spoiled kid, I still remember that day back at the beach, prince Adam looked so miserable, so sad, that I asked him why he was so sad, but he didn't said a word at all...for a five year old child...but I only knew that something happened between him and Eric...which we still don't know the reason.."answered the watchclock back,being serious at that.

'What? so their master and Eric had meet before? well that's interesting..to hear..'thought back the crab as he asked back.

-But what did Eric told him, to make him sad? something like bullying or a threat?"

-We still don't know, mon ami, the next day, back in here, the master acted like a different person, more like a spoiled brat,like Eric was, everyone looked so scared that we obeyed him,immediately he had everything he desired,but it didn't last for too long...you see he refused to let come in a old woman who was begging him to let her in, in exchange of a rose, but he refused, judging she was too ugly and not good enough..."stopped Lumière as Cogsworth followed,

-The old woman was in fact, an powerful and beautiful enchantress who had been watching him since who knows when, the master tried to apolegize,but it was too late,because she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as for his punishment, she transformed him as a beast, us in objects and the whole castle who is now surrounded by darkness and the cold of the winter..."

'So this is how it started, it's because of that stupid fella! that their master started to act like a monster from the beginning! but...he doesn't seem to be dangerous right now,why?'asked Sebastian to himself trying to understand their story that seemed to look like impossible to him to believe.

-The enchantress gived him an enchanted rose which it will start to fade on his twenty-first anniversary and just before the last petal would fall, he has to learn to love a woman and to be loved in return,so that the spell would be broken, but if it wasn't, he will probably end up as a beast forever..."followed Miss Potts sadly as Lumière and Cogsworth nodded at that.

-But come on! why is dat witch is thinking up like that? it wasn't your master's fault! but Eric's! dat he ended up like a beast!"explosed the red crab as he jumped up and down.

-That's what I've been thinking about it too! let me tell ya!"growled Cogsworth back as he crossed his arms.

-Anyway, mon ami, we have been waiting ten years for a miracle to show up,until a old man camed in the castle searching for a place because he got lost in the woods, so anyway we gived him the opportunity to stay here to keep him warm, until the master camed along and things turned out badly..."replied Lumière as Babette winced at that as she followed:

-Yup! the master who was back then a real monster, took the poor old monsieur and put him into the dungeon! ignoring the old monsieur's pity..."

-Woah..."let out the red crab as Lumière followed back.

-As I was saying, the master took the old man and had maked him his prisoner. The next day, a very beautiful woman camed along in the castle, searching for her father,but you know how scary was the master back then, he told her that he will keep her father prisoner forever,but he changed up his mind after she begged him to keep her in the castle instead of her father who looked probably sick. So anyway, the master agreed, that girl named Belle which means beauty in french, stayed in the castle watching her father walking away from the castle, she sure looked very sad..."

-Well...that's creepy..."had replied Sebastian back,being a little scared at that thought.

-Anyway, even if the master gived her a beautiful room and luxury stuff, she still wasn't happy at all. She and the master were fighting over and over, until she walked in his room, the West Ring, which is behind these doors!"explained Cogsworth pointing the doors behind him as he followed:

-Which was forbidden also, when the master had found her touching the enchanted rose, he scared her up and yelled up at her to leave, but at the end, she camed back with him.."

-Uh? but why she camed back? I mean he scared her up! No! don't tell me!"gasped Sebastian as he realized how Belle camed back and with their master. Miss Potts answered back at his answer.

-Yes, Sebastian, the master camed and saved her from the wolves, like he did for both of you and Ariel, but he was injured,not badly, but he was and it was only the beginning of a deeper friendship for Belle and prince Adam..."she answered as the objects nodded back at the speechless crab.

-Woah...and it all started like dat?"

-Yup, they started to be friends as they were hanging with each other, you know sharing breakfast, going outside and etc! Belle even revealed that she loved to read books plenty of books! so the master gived her the library of the castle, the biggest! she was in heaven! when she saw that coming! she even read stories with him everyday, with that, the master becamed more gentle and well behaved like a gentleman, a true prince! by the way!"explained the watchclock back,

-And, he fell in love with dat girl?"questioned Sebastian back

-One hundred percent sure! mon ami! he learned how to love back! there was a night, when he planned a special dinner for her and sharing his feelings for her! Belle in her magnifique golden dress and him in his most perfect blue suit, they ate together and they even shared a dance together! it was one of those magical moment that no one in the castle hadn't seen for so long!"explained the candelabra back feeling nostalgic and his mood went down after that.

-But it didn't last like he had excepted..."

Sebastian, who was all happy about that romantic story, raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did Lumière meant by that? Miss Potts answered back:

-Even if she lived happily over here, she still missed and was worried about her father, so the master released her so that she would join her father, the master looked very painful when he saw her leave the castle..."

-HE DID WHAAAAAAT? HE LET HER GOOOOOO?"screamed Sebastian almost enough to make the castle budge, even the objects trembled at his sudden shouting.

Back at the West Ring, even through the beast was comforting her in his arms, Ariel cursed Sebastian in her mind, when she had heard him.

The beast raised his head up, at that screaming,he thought was coming out from outside of the doors.

-Did you hear that?"he asked to the red long haired girl,looking at her back, who was now trying to take deep breaths to stop from crying. Raising her face up at him, she shook her head back, saying no, before she could rest her head back on his fur chest, feeling his paws patting her back.

'I hate you! Sebastian!'she cursed back in her mind.

Back outside, Cogsworth shushed the crab back, once again.

-What's wrong with you? can't you just control your emotions? for once!"

-But-But...why? why did he let her go?"

-It's pretty obsvious! because he loved her! that's why!"

-Oh boy..."

-And what's even worse is that she never camed back, only the magic mirror that the master to her, only camed back, at that moment...he knew that Belle...had died..."

-But how? how could she leaved him alone? this so sad!he must be heartbroken and must feel betrayed!"followed the crab back in tears as he was moved by how the Beast's tragic love ended up. Lumière jumped near up to him and with his unlighting candle, he patted the crab's back, trying to comfort him up as everyone stayed quiet. Cogsworth looked down at him and saw that the time was now 12:47 am by now, which means that the fourth day has already started.

-Well...it seems that the fourth day has already started..."he had let out trying to break the silence.

-Now I understand...it's so...tragic..."cried Sebastian trying to weep off his tears,

-He sweared to himself that he would never love anybody after the girl's death,hoping that he would be able to come back into his old person and remained a beast forever,but he couldn't do it...because he always have this pain in his heart..."followed Miss Potts back as Babette pushed the door silently, so that she could see the master patting up the red long haired girl's back as she let out a silent yawn being tired. The beast smiled softly as he watched her sleeping as he was hugging her back. He looked very happy when Ariel camed into his life and was far from being a dangerous beast when he brought her in thought Babette.

-I know what you're thinking, mon ami, it's hopeless...we all feel very hopeless for the master and that maybe the spell will never be broken...if he doesn't show any signs of love..."replied the candelabra sadly until...

-What if it was the other way around, Lumière?"asked the featherduster who was still watching the beast holding the sleepy little mermaid into his arms. At her answer, everyone including Sebastian turned their attention over her, confused.

-What do you mean? ma chérie?"asked the candelabra back,

-Lumière, Sebastian had told you that Ariel is a little mermaid in spell? right?"she asked back

-Oui?"

-And that the master is also in spell too, right?"

-If you include us too, yes!"

Trying to know what they were saying together, Sebastian drop his jaw surprised, when he realized what Babette was trying to say.

-No, don't tell me that..."

-It wouldn't be a bad idea, to bring them together so that they fall in love? no?"answered the featherduster back turning herself over them,with a curious smile,everybody knew that she had an idea in her mind!

Ouch! my hands are hurting! it tooked me three weeks to write that chapter! three WEEKS! for me it's like an eternity! can't you believe that? anyway! thanks for supporting me like always! and thanks a lot for the ideas! guys! you guys are wondering what plan has Babette in her mind? uh? you'll see it soon!

see ya!


	9. A surprise event

Okay! haha! sorry for that Smile-Evily! and no, my family and I actually don't celebrate Thanksgiving, maybe Christmas of course, but not thanksgiving...but anyway! I went to see Tangled two weeks ago and it was awesome!

Anyway thank you for everyone who keeps supporting me up!

The fourth day...morning...

Under the sea, things were totally different from the human world, a thousand of mermens of soldiers were searching for Ariel and for Sebastian who were still missing by the King Triton's order, after four days from now on.

At the Atlantica palace, five young mermaids were fixing up their hair and make-up, while they were talking as they keep theirs eyes on their mirror.

-Seriously Adella! stop thinking or even crying about that guy! he wasn't worth for you!"had replied the blond haired girl whose seashell bra was and tail were red was trying to brush her hair.

-I know! I know! Arista! but still! I love him! my heart hurts so much when I think about him!"had whined Adella, a young brown haired mermaid whose tail was goldenrod and her seashell bra green, was holding Adrinna's purple and shining blanket too tight that made the purple mermaid angry.

-Hey! that's my blanket! give it back!"replied the blond haired girl named Adrinna who swim up to her big sister. Adella just looked up at her with a weird face. The others mermaids watched them in confusion.

-Why for? and how old are you? anyway? which still surprise me why exactly!"

-None of your business! give it back!"

-Do we have also another heartbreak too?

-Mother gived to me!"

-Oh yeah?"

-Yeah!"

-Yeah?"

-YEAH! GIVE IT BACK!"

-Okay! okay! but just let me blow up my nose! for a second!"joked Adella as she raised the blanket to her nose, until Adrinna jumped at her trying to get her blanket.

-Ouch! my hair!"cried Adella trying to keep the blanket away from Adrinna with her right hand,while her left one was blocking Adrinna's face who was under her sister's back, pulling Adella's hair, in order to reach her blanket.

-Ah! get your hand off of my face! and give me my blanket that Mother gived to me!"had replied Adrinna trying to reach the blanket with her right hand while her left one was pulling Adella's hair up.

-Never!"

-Yeah! right! stop joking and give it back!"

-Geez! these two are terrible!"winced the brown haired mermaid whose seashell bra and tail were blue was named Aquata as she looked down at the two fighting mermaids who were now rolling around on the ground.

-Yeah, but it's our little sister Ariel, that I'm missing the most, the cheerful little girl full of ideas and adventure, I can't believe she had left us and without a word!"replied Arista back,who was watching her sisters fighting like mad on the ground.

-Yeah, I believe that Daddy is all behind this, I mean with all those rules he created over here, I believe that was the reason! and what's next? no more flirting with merman guys just because Attina and Adella had a breakup? this is getting ridiculous! let me tell ya!"exclaimed the black haired mermaid whose tail was pink and her seashell bra purple was named Alana.

-Yeah! always overreactive and too much protective! maybe Ariel had enough of it and left! who knows?"replied Aquata back at the girls.

-Come on! girls stop it! this is just getting annoying!"exploded Arista back at the two fighting girls who yelled back at her.

-OH! NEVER!"

-They're hopeless! no mistake at that!"sighed Aquata holding Arista's shoulders,telling her that it was no use to stop them. Alana nodded at that.

-Yeah, remember the technics that Mother had taught us when we had a stupid misunderstanding when we were kids?"

-Yeah, she always had said to not judge anyone before they explain their version of the fight first!"replied Arista as she smiled feeling nostalgic at that comment.

-But since she's not here anymore, Attina and Ariel always remind us that lesson..."

-But not Daddy!"followed Aquata back,

-But I think, Attina did mentioned a lot about it, but not Ariel!"followed Alana back,

-Yeah, you know how Ariel acted when Daddy tried to create other rules,she was always going against them, I wish I was that brave to do that too!"followed Arista as she went and tried to stop the fight between Adrinna and Adella by separating them up.

-I'm wondering how Daddy is taking all about this, I mean about Ariel's departure!"questioned Alana back to Aquata who only shrugged her shoulders.

-Pretty bad! I guess! he was the last one to see her before she had left, remember?"she asked to her sister's question.

Back at the enchanted castle, Cogsworth and Lumière were going to find the beast and to convince him to invite Ariel to take breakfast with him. While Sebastian and Babette arrived at Ariel's room, but just before they could enter in, the crab stepped back,looking terribly unsure.

-What's wrong? Sebastian?"asked the featherduster back as they both stopped in front of the doors.

-Are you sure? dat it's goin to work? I mean what will happen? if it doesn't work at all?"asked the crab very worried, looking very tired, as the fact, he hadn't slept enough last night, when Babette first explained her plan.

-Don't worry! mon ami! everything is on control!"she smiled back with her french accent mixed with english.

-Like?"asked the crab like wanted to know more, the featherduster rolled her eyes as she sighed, annoyed.

-Sacré bleu! mon ami! look, the master and the girl are both in spell, right?"

-Yes?"

-Well, let's break Ariel's first! alright? first, all we have to do is to find a way to let her forget about that other prince and move on with the master! so that she will get her kiss!"

-And so?"

-And, after she will be free from her spell and have her voice back, she will say to him, how much she loves him and maybe probably saves us all!"finished Babette jumping and jumping with happiness in front of Sebastian's shocking face.

-But-But-But! what about the maaaster?"tried to articulate Sebastian to Babette who had stopped to jump.

-Lumière and Cogsworth are taking care of everything! and by the way, if the master is already in love with Ariel, well she'll need her voice back to tell him how much loves him! don't you think so?"she asked back to him who just sighed in defeat. Feeling like there wasn't something else to do, but that was the only solution, if Ariel still desires to be free from Ursula and also for the beast who maybe somehow still desires to be free from the enchanted spell, like the others objects who are probably servants of the castle.

-Alright, maybe dat's the only solution, we need right now..."let the crab out moving his right claw,rolling up his eyes,begging God to punish him for his stupidity.

-Fabolous! merveilleux! about this? while you go and try to wake up Ariel, I'll go to the kitchen room and help Miss Potts! make sure that she'll be magnifique later!"smiled the featherduster walking away from Sebastian who stared at her terrified.

-What? what? what?"

-You know Ariel, better than we all do, so it must be easy for you! no? anyway! au revoir! see you later!"walked Babette away from the Sebastian who gulped very hard as he turned himself around at the doors. He stared down to up, feeling he was going to have a long day.

-Waking her up! it's latest thing I want to do!"he murmured trying to push the heavily doors as hard as he could with his claws, not a easy thing,when you're small! after all! Geez! those doors looked rough or maybe too rough for him! he was having so much difficulties to open them, until the french featherduster camed back to help him.

-Oops! I'm so sorry! I had forgot that these doors aren't easy to push! especially to smaller persons! let me help!"she hurried back as she pushed them for Sebastian who made a 'And it's now that you're mention it? I almost got crashed!'face. Anyway, after Babette pushed the doors and had left...again! Sebastian walked in as he looked at the view of Ariel's room, it sure looked bigger than her previous one,like a suite through. The little mermaid was sleeping into the large big blue bed,deeply in front of him. There was a big wardrobe next to the mirror desk, a nightstand was next on Ariel's bed right side! a balcony, even larger than her previous one! she even had a fireplace in her room! Sebastian was stunned by that!

'Now! what's goin on? in this castle?'he thought back as he tried his best jumping into the little mermaid's bed, the crab stared at the girl who was sleeping on her left side.

'I can't believe that I'm actually doing this!'thought the crab as he yelled at her with a horrible squeaky voice that she hated the most. She opened up her eyes at that squeaky voice who was no other than her father's assistant and best friend, Sebastian in front of her face! she frowned angrily at him as he announced with a forced shiny smile.

-Rise and shine! sleepy beauty! time to wake up! WE SURE DON'T WANNA BE LATE? UH?"

'After what you did last night! forget it!'thought Ariel as she made a 'go away!'face and raised back her covers hiding from Sebastian who sighed at that as he tried again!

-Oh come on! dere's a delicious breakfast waitin' for ya!"

Still no answer!

-It's not seafood! I can prove it to you!"

Still no answer!

-It's a free breakfast! we don't have to pay anything!"

Still no answer!

-Ariel! young lady! please sit up! RIGHT NOW! OR WE'RE GONNA BE VERY LATE!"he yelled back back feeling irritated by her ignorance to him. Guess she was still mad at him,after all, it wasn't his fault! no?

'Oh! I really hate dat JOB! I DO HATE DAT JOOOOOOOOOOB!'he screamed up in his mind, a way to express his pain,mentality, of course! anyway! he tried again!

-You know! Ariel! you can't stay in this bed! hiding yourself forever! you're gonna need fresh air! soon enough!"

'Yeah! right! keep talking up!'thought back the little mermaid under her covers of blankets. But still, she could sensed that Sebastian wasn't done after all as he spoked back.

-Well...it's like you want! after all, I'm not gonna push ya up! do to what ya don't want to do! but let me tell ya that a lot of 'objects' people are gonna be upset, including that big teddy BEAR! who maybe won't be...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"he got interrupted as a flying pink pillow threw him up to the wall in front of Ariel's bed. A big thump was heard when he reached the wall and landed down on the floor with the pillow hiding him up, at the end. Ariel seemed to be angry or very irritated at the way that Sebastian was talking about the beast. She threw off the covers and grab the closer pillow she could get and threw it toward the crab's direction, even when he was trying to continue his line. But he got interrupted! of course!

-What are these manners? young lady? you almost stabbed me to the wall!"replied the crab taking off the pillow out of him as he stared at the now sitting little mermaid who looked pretty annoyed at him, until he heard...

-Oh nice shoot! but I would had done better than that! heating him up in a saucepan at the kitchen, would be a great idea!"announced a female voice coming to the place of where Sebastian had landed down.

-And what are the meaning of these stupid...WOOOOOOOOORDS!"he screamed as he saw at who he was talking about as he looked up. A big and angry wardrobe with some heavy make-up was starting down at him, by taking Ariel's defense. He gulped very scared now.

-Hi...how are ya doin? miss?"

-It's not miss! but MADAME! you hopeless crab!"warned the wardrobe back at the shaking crab.

-I'm deeply sooooooorry!please! believe me! mis-I mean madame! I will never do it again! you got my word!"answered the shaking crab quickly as the wardrobe kept her big eyes on him,making him feel a lot of pressure.

-Yeah...right, they always say that!"growled the wardrobe as she raised herself up from the crab as Ariel in a blue nightgown,joined them just in time to hear Sebastian's tortures.

-I'm HONEST! BELIEVE ME! ARIEL PLEASE TELL HER..."stopped the crab just in time when the red long haired girl put her hands on her hips,mentioning him with an annoyed face that she can't speak at all!

-Oh yeah...I totally forgot dat you can't speak at all for right now!"he followed back as the wardrobe rolled her eyes annoyed.

-Oh! mens and mens! they're all the same!"sighed the wardrobe in defeat before she turned herself to Ariel, who looked at her back.

-So you had a goodnight slumber? young child?"

'Oh yes! better than I could even imagine!'she thought back,letting down her arms as she nodded her head responding to the wardrobe's question who followed cheerfully.

-Good! cause we don't have much time! the master is already waiting for you for breakfast!"

'Breakfast? nobody told me that?'had thought back the little mermaid who was now looking at Sebastian with a face that should mean 'Give me a explination and right now!' at him, who showed a nervous smile back at her.

-See? I told ya!"

-Anyway! we should clean you up and dress you up! and no worries! I got the right dress for you!"replied the wardrobe cheerfully as Ariel gulped at that. What did the wardrobe meant by 'we'? meaning that there will be a lot crowd around her? in a bathtub? hope not!

'Where did I get myself into?'she thought back as she was being pushed by the wardrobe to the bathroom suite.

At the dinning room, things weren't better through, fully dressed into his usual clothes a long white shirt with sleeves and with his black pants , the beast was walking around like a real human should be when he's looked so nervous like it was his first time having a simple breakfast and moment with Ariel, a girl who he barely knew since yesterday. He really didn't knew what was going on! Early this morning, when he was still in his room, he heard Lumière and Cogsworth's voices from outside of the doors, that Ariel wanted some company for her first day, like wanting to share a breakfast with him. At that moment, he panicked! He really didn't knew what to do! at all! On the floor, Lumière and Cogsworth watched their master walking around nervously.

-Don't worry! master! you'll do fine!"assured Cogsworth as Lumière nodded as he smiled back.

-What if I don't Cogsworth? what if I step on her foot? or worse! spitting at her? on purpose without thinking?"asked the beast back as he was walking around from left to right.

-No worries! master Adam! mademoiselle Ariel won't even notice it!anyway, like Cogsworth just said, you'll do fine!"replied Lumière letting out the little mermaid's name, accidentally. Adam stopped his walk and looked suspicious at Lumière and Cosgworth, as he looked down at the objects.

-Ariel?"

-Lumière?"asked Cogsworth like a warning to his friend who was now looking nervous at his friend and his master.

-Oopsy! désolé! it went out of my mouth!haha!"

-Can't you two please explain?"asked their master back as the watchclock looked back at him,nervous. How was he going to tell him that the girl has a friend who is a crab to eat up for dinner?

-Well...that the girl's name! master! everyone has a name! no?"

-Ahem...her friend Sebastian mentioned it, first!"followed the candelabra to Cogsworth's and to Adam's surprise. The watchclock really wanted to punch his friend for saying unexcepted things!

-Lumière!"

-Sebastian?"

-Yes! he's an enchanted crab! who can sing and dance!"

-Lumière! couldn't you at least hold your mouth?"

-What? Cogsworth? it is true! and I think that the master should know more about the girl, Ariel..."

-Isn't that enough already?"asked Cogsworth in only one breath back at the candelabra furiously, Adam just watched them fight, like he wasn't there at all to interrupt them. But to come back at the girl's name, Ariel, he found it interesting and different, but for an enchanted crab? he really need to hit his head to the wall, to wake himself up. Really, an enchanted crab? that doesn't make any sense!

'I really need to hit my head somewhere...'he thought as he rolled his eyes up,annoyed of what he just heard.

-Master!"called Cogsworth for the first time back at him.

-Yes?"

-Well...we were about to tell you more about...Ariel, the girl, but we got too distracted with the work at kitchen, that we completely had forgot!"

-Oui! master! we're deeply sorry for not mentioning about her!"followed Lumière back as both of him and Cogsworth smiled nervously back at their master who shook his head at them.

-It's alright..."he said like it wasn't it important at all,until he heard someone knocking the doors behind him. Was she there? already? he turned around hesitated at that noise. He looked nervous back at Lumière and at Cogsworth who started to shiver of fear.

-Oh..Oh..Oh...come on in!"called Cogsworth back as one of the doors opened, Miss Potts was between them,showing a sweet smile of reassurance at them.

-She's ready to step inside! master!"

He gulped very hard at that. She was here! waiting to come in! he was nervous and excited at the same time! But why his heart was beating so fast so? he only had meet her yesterday! and he's already into her! maybe because she looked so mysterious and couldn't speak at all. It took him months to gain Belle's trust until he knew the fact that he was falling in love with her, a feeling that it was unfamiliar to him years ago. But with Ariel, everything happened so fast, since last night when he had found her into the West Wing almost touching the enchanted rose. She listened to his story without interrupting at all and he tried to guess hers and at the end, she cried holding him,like she needed someone to share her pain. Adam held her back, tight until she was all sleep in his arms. Even after he had brought her back to her room, he wasn't able to leave her room,until two hours later, just to make it sure that she was alright.

'I guess she's different from what I had thought...'he thought back as Miss Potts called him, worried about him.

-Master Adam?"

-Let her come in! Miss Potts!" he said waving back at her to come in. He heard the teapot murmuring behind the doors a little "Don't be shy! you look beautiful! child!" He waited patiently back until one of the doors opened finally revealing a young red long haired girl wearing a simple green dress,different from her usual blue dress, she didn't have sleeves but suspenders caressing her shoulders. Ariel walked inside,feeling very shy about Adam's reaction. He looked stunned when he first saw her coming in that he couldn't said a word! Chip who joined his mother on the table, stared at them,weird and confused.

-Ahem! master Adam! would you please greet her up?"asked Cogsworth as he cleared up his throat, mentioning that he had learned manners. The beast shook his head as he tried to ask. Ariel looked down at Cogsworth and up at the beast who was named Adam,curiously.

'So his name his Adam? I like that...'she thought back as she looked up at him,who was lost in his words.

-I...I...I...you look wonderful...Ariel..."he answered in his deep voice as she blushed more.

' And he knows my name too! at least he's not that retarded like Eric was, after all!'she thought back as she smiled back at the compliment he just revealed to her. Sebastian walked in, in silence hoping he won't break the moment between his boss's daughter and the beast, he reached to Cogsworth's and Lumière's sides as Adam and Ariel sat in theirs chairs in front of each other even if a long table were separating them. And the breakfast was ready to serve in time finally. The featherduster walked in and a flirty candelabra embraced her, being a gentleman, too much for Cogsworth and Sebastian's annoyance.

-Are you sure? dat's going to work?"

-100% sure! the master have manners, you know? we're sure that everything will just work out as fine!"

-Oh..."

-But what about Ariel?"

-What?"

The watchclock cleared up his voice as he murmured closer to the crab's ear.

-I mean, she was born royalty, no? so she must had learned some manners too? don't you think?"

At that, Sebastian didn't knew what to answer Cogsworth's question, guess he wasn't ready at that. His thoughts were interrupted, as unexpected, the beast almost chocked his food. Everyone looked at Adam holding his mouth trying to swallow his warm soup and at Ariel who was...brushing her hair with a fork? Everyone looked shocked as the red long haired girl stopped her act and putted the fork down on the table, realized that everyone was staring at her in shock, she looked embarrassed. Sebastian was in the verge of fainting when he saw her doing that in front of everyone, so that's what Cogsworth had meant by manners!

-I guess I got my answer now..."had replied the watchclock still in shock.

'WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GOOOOOOOOOD?'screamed Sebastian's inner person in despair as he fainted. Ariel looked down trying to not look at everyone's face. She looked so embarrassed, she hoped that Adam wasn't going to stare at her, like she was crazy.

'Oh...I really hate it when everyone is staring up at like that! now everyone will think me as a weird person!'she thought back as she gulped feeling very shy of her own acts. Adam looked around everyone who were still shocked and very quiet about that awkward moment that Ariel just did by using a fork to brush her hair...but during the breakfast?...here?...

'I guess she's thinking that I might find her weird...'he thought back as a flashback camed into his mind. Months ago, when he and Belle shared their first breakfast together, he went out like...eating mad in front of her! Belle looked embarrassed sure at first sight. He tried to act like a real person who was eating, being a gentleman in front of her, but didn't went out good. Anyways, Belle maded his way out much more easily, instead eating his cereals with a spoon, they both drink the milk,first,by saving him from everyone's faces, at the end.

'Maybe it could work...'he thought back letting down his spoon and took his plate in his paws showing to Ariel another way to eat her soup. First she didn't quite understood of what he had meant, but when he eyed his paws and the soup, she got it clear as she smiled back by taking her warm soup into her hands as she showed it up at him and he nodded that she got his explination correct. With that, they started to drink their soup as everyone looked confused, even Sebastian who got up on his claws of crab. He stared at them with his open mouth,speechless.

-What just happened? did I miss something?"

-I guess, the master saved the girl from the awkward moment!"replied Lumière still as shocked like Babette was next to him. Miss Potts only chuckled at theirs faces, even Chip looked confused.

-What's going on? mama? I don't understand a thing at all!"

-Oh Chip! there's surely a lot of things! that you shouldn't know right now!"she chuckled back at him.

-Mama!"

-I'll tell you when you'll grow up!"she said back giving him a tiny kiss,

-I guess the master used the same method like Belle showed him first.."murmured Cogsworth back to Lumière as Sebastian wanted to know what just happened between Adam and Ariel.

-Which method? what are you talking about?"

-You shouldn't want to hear this! mon ami!"

-You probably don't want to know! hopeless crab!"replied the watchclock.

-Hey! the hopeless crab! has a name!"defended Sebastian back.

-So...Fifi...what's your next plan?"asked Lumière back to his featherduster girlfriend who just chuckled at his flirty question.

-Well...I was thinking going skating..."she replied back at him,

-But who will go skating? it's quite cold outside!"replied Cogsworth back at her, Babette only rolled her eyes at that.

-The master and Ariel, who else? now...listen..."she started as Cogsworth, Lumière and Miss Potts who jumped down from the table, joined her,as she started to explain her next plan, leaving Chip and Sebastian confused.

-What are they talking about? Sebastian? do you have any idea?"replied the tea cup back to the confused crab.

-I wish I knew, kiddo..."

Far away from the enchanted castle...

In front of Prince Eric's castle, Flounder tried to see if Scuttle was around, until...he saw a bird flying...screaming his name...

-Hey Floundeeeeeer!"called an arriving Scuttle who was now landing on a rock in front of a floating yellow and blue stripped fish. Flounder watched him land as Scuttle almost lost his balance on first sight.

-Hey buddy! you need to be careful when you're landing up like that!"

-Anyway, how you've been doing? kiddo?"

-Lonely now...since Ariel isn't around now..."

-Oh come on! I'm sure she's planning her wedding with Eric! she wouldn't have forget ya!"

-That's what I've been thinking...I haven't see her since the boat event! I even didn't saw her all day!"exploded Flounder as he jumped up and down to a confused bird.

-Hey! Hey! Hey! wait a minute! aren't you trying to say that Ariel has turned into a ghost?"asked Scuttle back as Flounder stopped to jump and landed on the water.

-Hope not! what I mean it's like that she disappeared from the prince's castle!"explained the fish back

-It's impossible! I've saw her yesterday morning! she was with that crab fella! when I announced that the prince was getting hitched soon!"replied the bird back,

-Oh yeah? and where is she? right now? Scuttle?"asked Flounder back in a challenging tone to the speechless bird who felt trapped. He only saw Ariel and Sebastian yesterday morning, but where is she? if she's not in her home? under sea? or not even at Eric's castle? where could she be? right now?

-How's the whole kingdom? upside down?"he asked as the fish sighed.

-Well...bad...everybody has been searching for Ariel and Sebastian, her sisters are trying to kill themselfs for no reason! like you know 'WHOAAAAHH! and to YAAAAAAHH!' and her dad is into his 'What have I done?' but to be short, he's getting really sad, after what he did to Ariel, yesterday..."explained Flounder back as the bird tried to understand him.

-And, what did he did?"

Flounder gulped as he was going to answer:

-Destroyed everything in her secret grotto, he has discovered that she saved a human and was the reason of why she was so into mushy feeling! if you know what I mean!"

-Ouch...and nobody knows where is she? not even that prince?"winced Scuttle like he was in pain, with that, Flounder shook his head, saying he had no idea of where Ariel is hiding right now!

-NOT EVEN THE PRINCE KNOWS WHERE SHE IS?"he screamed back to the fish with a squeaky voice.

-Nope! and besides, he and his dog always hang outside! this morning, I only saw his dog outside..."

-Okay...look...what are we gonna to do! you! you'll go back to the sea! doing what you and Ariel always do! while I go and explore the entire world, searching up for her!"explained Scuttle as he moved his wings up at the air, so that he could fly up before he could reach the sky.

-You're sure that you know where is Ariel, right now?"replied Flounder out loud at the flying bird who was screaming back:

-DON'T WORRY LITTLE FELLA! LIKE I SAID BEFORE! I'VE BEEN DOING TRIPS AROUND THE WORLD! I WILL FIND HER! TRUST MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"screamed Scuttle as he disappeared flying to the East-side right now.

Woah! that took me long enough to finish this chapter! anyway! I hope you all enjoyed that! the fighting scene with Ariel's sisters was so funny to write! also the scene where Lumière was trying to 'help' Adam by making Cogsworth angry! In case you guys are confused, it was Babette, Lumière, Cogsworth,Sebastian(who felt forced) and Miss Potts that arranged the breakfast invitation, not Adam or Ariel knew what was going on, neither of them were prepared for that! Lumière and Cogsworth made Adam believe that Ariel invited him and Sebastian did the same with Ariel.

Anyways! thanks for the reviews! and also, thanks for yours fairytwin! and I have a question to ask you guys! Do you want a happy ending? or a sad ending? I want your opinion! but the ending is going to be a surprise! and I'm not going to tell ya! so get your kleenex box ready!

See ya!


	10. Insecurities

Meanwhile at the afternoon, at Eric's castle, everyone was preparing for the invitations of the prince and his girl's wedding and Eric didn't wanted anyone to waste their energy for nothing. He forced them to work harder than ever. All the servants of the castle were starting to get afraid of him for too much Ursula's pleasure. Her plan was working, as she will wed the prince, Ariel will be her slave for forever and she will rule King Triton's kingdom. She has everything she asked for, but the only thing she didn't knew was that...

_Ariel might be able to break the spell after all, but with someone else..._

And Yes...Ursula had no idea where Ariel is right now and to be honest, she didn't even cared about it...

Like she had Ariel's previous room, she looked at herself at the mirror as she smiled evilly at her reflection, or at the disguise of an beautiful long brown haired girl who was wearing a white dress, Ursula sang as she was now dancing around:

_"What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine..._

_Things are working out according to my ultimate design..._

_Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!"_

_l_

-Yeah! I know I'm beautiful! and evil! what can I do about it? haha!"she laughed back evilly like a real witch would do!

'Only three days! till I marry and kiss that boy and King Triton's daughter will be mine! hahahaha!'she thought back staring at her mirror as she was admiring herself with such passion.

While at the living room, in a much more quiet place,sitting in his purple sofa, Grimsby was reading today's newspaper with his glasses as he turned another sheet, he saw a short article,he stared over it.

**(An french castle abandoned, but not destroyed? since twenty years ago! rumored to be HAUNTED!)**

'These rebels of France! they already destroyed everyone who was born from royalty,including expensive castles and they want more?'he thought back as he sighed over the article closing the newspapers until an idea camed into his mind.

'But I'm wondering still, if there are any survivors left...'he thought as a flashback camed into his mind.

_Flashback:_

_Sixteen years earlier..._

_In the same living room..._

_-So how's business doing up at the castle? Cogsworth?"asked Grimbsy as himself, Cogsworth and Lumière were at the living room,sitting and enjoying each other's compagny._

_-Pretty good! everything is doing fine!"answered Cogsworth, drinking up his tea as soon Lumière replied back._

_-Oh oui! mon ami! and yet! you don't know the good news! I have a new girlfriend!"replied Lumière happily as next to his right side, Cogsworth spit his tea out! when he heard that! angrily, he growled:_

_-Lumière! we didn't camed here for flirting! Grimsby is a noble man! not a womanizer!"_

_-Oh come on! mon ami! you can't be serious!"_

_-OH YES! I'M SOOOO! SERIOUS!"_

_-Cogsworth! life iz too short! without woman, what would I become?"_

_-Argh..."_

_-Oh...alright...but I was talking more about that young prince of yours! Adam, he and Eric are pretty good friends! you know?"asked Grimbsy back like he wanted to stop the fight between the two mens. Both of them cleared up their throats._

_-Yes, I asume they do...right Lumière?"_

_-Of course! mon ami and by the way, I've seen a cute young lady playing along with them, may I ask who is she?"asked the skinny french man back to Eric's noble man who just answered:_

_-Oh...she camed here with her three godmothers for three days, her name is Briar Rose,Lumière..."_

_-Rose? such a lovely name for a young beautiful girl, like Rose! don't you think? Cogsworth?"asked Lumière back to the bigger noble man to his left side._

_-Yes...yes..yes...so anyway, the young master is doing very fine, he always pays attention to everyone and he is a good learner! of course! I'm sure! he will do such a good king when he will get older..."_

_-Oui...such a good and polite child...I'm sure his parents would be proud of him..."_

_Grimbsy nodded as he agreed on this part._

_-Yes...I'm sure they would and also Eric's father would be proud of his own son too..."he answered drinking up his tea._

_End of flashback._

Grimbsy remembered that day when Cogsworth, Lumière and the young prince Adam who was around Eric's age back then. They camed for a visit sharing some old stories and adventures while Adam and Eric were playing near to the beach with a certain blond long haired little girl, named by her three godmothers, Rose, Briar Rose, who was three year's old while both of the two boys ,Eric was three year's old and Adam five,but soon going to turn six, back at the time. Both of the two boys didn't had a normal childhood at all, a stressful one, at the end. Eric had lost his father at war, when he was a baby and his mother didn't really had an good eye on him. Because of her affairs with other mens, so Grimbsy took him in charge. For Adam, he didn't quite had meet them,because they died as Cogsworth told him,which was a lie in fact,but he assured him that they were in heaven and would always be watching him up from the sky. But years passed and Grimbsy always wondered if the young prince still lives in this french and elegant castle like Lumière mentioned before and it worried him, since he hadn't got a single news from his friends.

-Well...that's strange..."he murmured to himself until he got surprised when Carlotta pushed the doors angrily. He tried to remain himself into his seat as she camed in.

-This time! Louis! is such a brat! yelling up and destroying all the kitchen room! really I have enough!"

-And remind me why Eric has changed his mind and decided to marry a girl that he barely knows!"replied Grimbsy as he sighed deeply.

-Why don't you ask him?"

-I wish I could! but it isn't that easy! what happened to him? Carlotta!"

-I wish I knew too! but I'm too tired to answer your question, my lord..."she answered as she lied on the large blue sofa, completely exhausted. Grimbsy sat up from his sofa and walked around the room, his hands behind his back.

-My dear, Carlotta, may I ask you a question? please! if you don't mind of course!"

-Oh no! no! no! go ahead!"

-Do you remember a young boy named Adam?"he asked as he stopped his walk fixing the old maid lady who was on the sofa,lying like a damsel in distress. She brought herself into a sitting position with widened eyes at the skinny old man who was in front of her,but only by one meter away from her.

-Prince Eric's lost friend? you just said?"

-Lost friend? what do you mean? by lost friend?"he asked back completely confused,

-You mean, you didn't heard the rumors? my lord?"she asked back as he shook his head.

-What rumors? since when the kingdom believes in such stupid mouths? like rumors?"

-This isn't a joke, Grimbsy, this is real, they said that the young prince had sort of died along with the servants, including Lumière and Cogsworth! and since sixteen years, no one had found their fingerprints..."

-So you mean they all disappeared? just by magic? like that? this is impossible!"exclaimed Grimbsy back, he couldn't believe that! he can't believe that something like the fact his best friends could had disappeared along with the young prince, since sixteen years by now. If they were in that much danger, Lumière or Cogsworth would had to asked him for help. Something was not right, he just knew it! he must have to find out of what happened sixteen years earlier.

_Maybe I should ask Eric, first, after all, he was the last one who saw the young Adam, before he sort of 'disappeared' by the way!_

Hoping he makes the right decision, cause he already knows that Eric always had hatred Adam, since the last visit, sixteen years ago...

Two hours later, back at the enchanted castle, the objects were watching their master and Ariel,wearing up a red coat, trying to skating, even if the little mermaid always kept falling, without purpose of course! too much for Sebastian's fear. With all the horror he had to endured this morning and it wasn't getting any better.

-Do you think dat they're getting any better?"asked the crab feeling his claws freezing up, he really the snow and he didn't knew how they can handle with it.

-With a little help, of course! mon ami!"exclaimed Lumière staring at Adam who was holding Ariel's hands as he was trying to teach her how to skate. By step by step, like he was rewinding his steps back behind, she was moving forward in front of him. She was fascinated at her movements as she looked up at him, showing up the one of her shinny smiles. Adam was glad to see her finally happy at last. He couldn't bare to see her sad for the rest of her life for a guy who had let her down for another woman, even, he already started to deal with his mourning. Only one problem, bothered him the most, what if she wasn't the one? or what if she doesn't love him the way he was starting to develop feelings for her? How will she react? will she drop him down? Ariel deserved better than a cursed prince like him. He was scared to admit his true identity about himself or even worse, he was scared to lose her, like he did with Belle.

Will she drop him down? after the curse? into his human form? if he will change back after earning her love, of course!

_I don't want to think about that! if she's happy right now , I'm happy, that's all it counts and about the rest, I don't care about it!_

Ariel felt like she was in 7th heaven. She was so happy and the fact that Adam wanted both of them to get out of the castle, taking some fresh air until one of the objects suggested that they should do some skating outside. Even if she didn't knew what skating meant by, Adam taught her how by showing her with his paws. At first, she quite found the lesson very slippery, but at the end, she finally had the manage to control her balance with by holding Adam's paws and thanks to him, she did not fall at all.

_I am so happy! I can't believe it! I feel like I'm living in a dream and I just don't want to wake up! Adam made me feel like a totally complete person that I am now! I never felt that way..._

Wasn't she falling in love with him? Only her heart knows the answer.

The objects were staring at the new couple,who stared at each other like they were on their own world, jumping happily at their victory! still Sebastian was the only one who looked quite in shock. Sort of, he was happy that Ariel was starting to develop feelings for Adam, but he was scared that he might break up her heart once after his spell is lifted and only had taked her love for nothing in exchange.

'Yeah...I'm quite happy for Ariel, true very! but I'm also scared that if de beast might break her heart, she might never recovers after her and his spell will be once lifted, yeah...I know, he's a good guy with a good heart and I also feel very relieved dat he didn't took her in his castle by pity, in fact he really appreciate her for who she is, even without her voice. Ariel seems to appreciate him too, for who he is, she wasn't even scared of his appearance at all! take me as an example! I totally freaked out the first time! Oh! I know that they look like they were in love, sure, but after the dream is over and reality will come back to their minds, would they still look at each other like that?'his inner mind was bothering him with a thousands questions that he couldn't answer them all. He was scared for Ariel. Eric already broked her heart and he fears that the same scene would repeat again with Adam.

Even if they were enjoying this moment, Adam and Ariel wondered if they made the right decision about having a second chance in love. Their time seemed too short to end in love.

_If only she could understand..._

_If only he could understand..._

Like he was in his own world, Adam could feel his heart singing, as he was trapped into Ariel's blue eyes.

_She wears a light dress..._

_A little silk for which..._

_She is beautiful, beautiful to die for..._

_Beautiful to chose..._

_One day to die for her..._

Even if she couldn't speak or sing a word, Ariel felt that her heart was singing also, staring up to the beast's eyes.

_Those are the eyes of men..._

_When he looks at me with them..._

_And he burns..._

_Like an angel of hell..._

_Like an angel on earth..._

_Like an angel of light..._

_He burns..._

_Will you love me someday?_

_Until the end of the last day?_

_'Yes, I only can think of it, I guess...'_he thought back,

_Will you love me still?_

_Until the end, until death?_

_'Only if he could dare it, to do it, sure...'_ she thought back,

_Will you love me someday, my love?_

_'That's what I hope...'_ he thought back as he smiled softly down at the red haired woman,

_Will you love me someday, my love?_

_'That's what I hope too...'_ she thought back like she was reading his mind,

_Will you love me still?_

_Until the end, until death?_

_It's what people say who are in love_

_It's what we want, an happy love..._

_'I don't know if it's safe to fall in love again, after what happened with Eric, my heart was crashed in pieces,it hurted, but when Adam camed into my life, I felt that my heart was suddenly starting to heal up and keeps me saying that I should move on, he's so different,he's kind,gentle,charming and very mysterious. I guess I'm already falling for him. But I'm afraid that once my spell is broken, he will leave me alone...'_ she thought back, putting her head on the beast's fury chest as she and Adam stopped their skating, in the middle of the ice. The beast wondered what was going on with Ariel, he feared that he maded her feel uncomfortable, but when a sweet smile appeared on her face, he knew she was happy with him.

'_But maybe, it won't happen, if he truly loves me for who I am...'_

Knowing that she was just fine with him, Adam hugged her with all his straight close to him.

_Will you love me someday?_

_Until the end of the last day?_

_'Maybe she won't freak out after finding out who I am inside, if she truly loves me too...but...'_

_Will you love me still_

_Until the end, until death?_

_'Everything will just turn out alright...because...I...'_

_Will you love me someday, my love?_

_'Because...I...'_

_Will you love me someday, my love?_

_'Because I love him...'_

_'Because I love her...'_

_Will you love me still?_

_Until the end, until death?_

_It's what people say who are in love_

_It's what we want, an happy love..._

_'That's what we hope for...'_had thought the two of them, hoping that they will have a safe ending together.

Far away up to the sky, Scuttle was flying up to the clouds, trying to remain his balance up from falling down, in fact he reached to France, but was starting to freeze up because of the cold winter!

-Achooo! oh boy! I hate being cold! I hate winter! now I know why all the birds had to go back to the south place! or whatever they named! next year, I'll join them for a vacation! I'M SURE I'LL DO IT! IT! IT! IT! IT- ACHOOOOOO!"he sneezed out, since this morning, he had to find Ariel and to tell Founder that he will get her back, before her father does or at least it would end up pretty badly. Sniffing up his nose, he looked down of him, of where there was a big castle and just near to the castle, he localized some jumping spots who seemed to be screaming happily, like they were cheering or celebrating something. That was weird.

-Hey how come those jumping spots are cheering for? they must be crazy! or I'm getting crazy! cause spots like them can't move! and objects from the human world can't even move! at all! so why are they-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"he yelled as her realized for who those spots were screaming. At his fear and joy, he saw a red haired girl who could be no one else than Ariel! and she was hugging a furry and dangerous monster! standing up to the ice glass! Sure it was nothing to Adam and Ariel to hug,since they in their own world, but for Scuttle, he just misunderstood everything! the bird panicked as he stopped his way and fixed them.

-WHAT? OH NOOOOOO! THAT CAN'T BE! DON'T WORRY ARIEL! I'LL SAAAAAAAAVE YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!"he screamed like a mad man flying down from the sky, like a airplane who was going to have a airplane crash!

Back to the romantic scene, Miss Potts felt like she heard something some crazy person yelling madly, she asked Lumière and Cogsworth about it:

-Gentlemen, did you hear someone screaming?"

-Uh?"asked Sebastian confused, but Lumière replied,

-Nope, I didn't heard anything!"

-Me neither! Miss Potts! that must be someone yelling for victory, but I don't know! all we know is that Babette's plan had worked!"replied Cogsworth back,

-Yes! moon ami! and talking about plan, I already have mine reserved!"

-Which is?"

-Why don't we organize a ball? on sixth's day?"

-A ball?"exclaimed Sebastian to the candelabra,completely in shock,

-Yes, mon ami, there will be music! dancing waltz! perfumed candles! and watching the moon at the master's balcony!"

-A ball at the ballroom? the place where the master and Belle had danced for the first and the last time?"asked Cogsworth back,

-Lumière, I hope you won't make the master feel uneasy or even open up his wounds..."asked Miss Potts seriously,

-What do you mean?"asked the crab to the english lady teapot, Miss Potts turned around at the crab's attention.

-Well Sebastian, it was a magical moment for the master and Belle, but it was also a tragic moment too, that night after they danced, the master realized that Belle missed her father, so he let her go...and never returned back..."

-Oh come on! Miss Potts! everything will turn out well! and just look at them! it looks like they are already in love!"exclaimed Lumière pointing Adam and Ariel hugging each other, the teapot sighed agreeing that the candelabra was right.

-I know Lumière, I know that they look like they are in love right now, but as a servant, I respect that, but as a mother, I'm kinda worried..."

-Yeah, me too...Miss Potts, me too, I'm worried about Ariel and I feel like she's trying move on now, I happy for that, but once she'll find her voice back, how would your master react at dat?"asked Sebastian back,

-And how would the girl react if the master's spell will be once lifted? It'll turn out to be very awkward..."replied Cogsworth until he got interrupted by Babette who had completely heard enough. Everyone stared up at her, confused.

-Everybody please STOOOP it! this is getting very ridiculous! haven't you forgot something about the spell, the master's spell? that 'Beauty is found within' inside! remember? who cares about the looks?"she asked back angrily, as Lumière raised up his lighting candle hand up, like he was voting.

-I do!"

-Lumière!"replied Cogsworth offended by his friend's answer,who only laughed back.

-It's only a joke! Cogsworth!"

-Jeez! I'm surrounded by idiots!"murmured Sebastian not too aloud,he felt ashamed as he slapped himself with his claw.

-Like the enchantress once told us, beauty is found within, so we should believe that the master and Ariel had already accepted each other, no matter what they look like and even if Ariel had the ability to speak, he would still accepted her for who she is, so we shouldn't worry about next. If we believe in them, than everything will turn out fine..."finished the featherduster back.

-Well...I think you're right about that, dear, I guess I was worried for such non reasons, I think we should believe in them, by the way love deserves a second chance? no?"asked Miss Potts back after thinking and re-thinking about Babette's words that had made sense back to her mind as Lumière, Cogsworth and Babette nodded. She felt reassured by the featherduster's words and it was also the same for Sebastian too. Well, he hopped that everything would turn out just fine as Cogsworth looked at Lumière like an question of nowhere camed into his mind.

-Lumière, if we are organizing up a ball for sixth's day, than what about the fifth? any ideas?"

-What?"asked Sebastian back as he heard the clock's question, but the candelabra reassured him.

-Don't worry! moon ami! I've got everything planned for tomorrow night!"he answered as he laughed.

Back to Scuttle...

-DON'T WOOOOOOORRYYYYYYY! ARIEEEEEL! I'LL SAAAAAAAAAVEEEEE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"he screamed like he was going to crash to the ground, but at the end...

OUCHHHHHH! AND BAM!

He got pushed by a flying screaming flute and had hit to a tree,along with him...

-Ow..."he whined along with the flute before they got covered by the snow who had failed from the tree's branches.

Okay that's it for today I hope you guys had enjoyed this chapter! ouch! I was having a hard time to finish that chap! but I did it! so our two characters are in love! but they're too shy to admit it! aww cute! let's just hope that Adam will make the first step and maybe Ariel will maybe too, I mean saving him from the curse, of course! I see that Grimbsy is getting suspicious, oh and just wait for Lumière's surprise! it will be like a déjà vu and Ariel's sisters along with a sad King Triton at the next chapter!

The writing song doesn't belong to me, but to Gerard Presgurvic's musical Romeo and Juliet, the song is translated in english from french.

see ya soon! and happy new year! even I know it's late already! see ya!


	11. Be Our Guest

Thanks a lot for your reviews! that means a lot!

The flute's name is Fife, at first, when I was younger, I found him very annoying and whinny cause he can't sing a note, but I'm now i'm older and I see him in a different way now.

Anyway, here's the chapter!

At the fifth day morning,

Under the sea...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-I hate him! I hate his hair! I hate him for breaking my heart! GOSH!"

_'Here's she goes again! and I thought Adella was the worst in heartbreaking relationships!'_ had thought Arista rolling up her eyes as she heard her older sister Attina cursing and cursing over and over, angrily to a guy. or wasn't she just talking to herself?

Arista maded her way to her room and saw an brown haired mermaid, wearing a golden tiara almost similar to her fathers. Attina has a orange tail with a matching bra with the same color,originally she's usually the calm and the leader of her sisters, but what Arista was seeing now was an heartbreaking girl trying to let out her anger, by throwing small arrows at a smiling blond haired guy's picture tied to the wall. And, gosh, she sure has a strong arm!

'_Never messing up with King Triton's oldest daughter! or at least, you'll die even before you're twenty!'_thought Arista shaking up her head as she swam over her sister who was throwing arrows at her ex-boyfriend's picture.

-Um, Attina, what are you doing?"

-Smashing that idiot's face!"

-Well...that's a good work..."she answered looking at the picture with three or four arrows at the picture,weird, before she could answer back.

-Aren't you going too far? this is just a guy! no need to over react for that!"

-Do you any better things to do? Arista!"

-Well...yeah...I'm worried about my three sisters over here! first: Adella who's crying like a baby but can get aggressive when she teases about Adrinna's blanket, second: Ariel's missing and daddy is making such a scene! and at last: You're dramatizing for a guy who let you down for another woman!"

-He dumped me for another woman who had bigger tits! than me!"

Feeling that it wasn't going to work, Arista grabbed her sister by the shoulders so that Attina would look up at her.

-Raise yourself up! Attina! or you're getting worse than Adella! you shouldn't let this guy get over you! or he will win! you don't want that to happen! right?"

-No...but my heart hurts so much that I can't even stop to think of him!"

-You're depressed after a break-up! and yet you still love him! it's perfectly normal!"

-What should I do?"asked Attina in the verge of tears, Arista sighed as she and her sister sat on one of the seven beds and answered.

-If this guy dumped you for another woman just because she had bigger tits than you, than I suggest that you should forget him, you deserve better than him!"

-But how?"

-It will be difficult, I know but it won't hurt if we try, no?"

Attina just shrugged her shoulders before she could wipe off her tears.

-No, it won't hurt...but how's daddy doing? still the same since Ariel had left?"

-Yeah...he feels very guilty, he thinks that it's his fault, but you know how he is when Ariel causes a lot of trouble!"

-Ouch!"

-Yeah, I wish that we could somehow localize her...and we can't even leave the kingdom,because daddy had forbid us to do it!"

-And yet, he's the only one who can leave the palace..."

-And he left without his trident with him..."

Even before she could finish up her line, Attina had an idea, that could work, if they try, of course.

-Now, that you're mention it..."

-What? you have something in your mind? Attina? don't tell me! you're about to have an emotional breakdown! please don't tell me!"

-Oh! come on! my emotional system is getting better, only slowly, but that's not what I'm thinking about!"

-Than, what's in your mind?"

-Daddy's trident is full of magic, right?"

-Well...yeah...but we can't..t-wait...are you thinking of what I'm thinking right now?"asked Arista as Attina nodded her head,showing up an evily grin on her face.

_Oh yeah! the biggie sister has a plan and is about to break her father's rules and orders!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Back at the castle, at night...

At her room, Ariel was combing up her hair with a fork, what? she can't let her favorite hobbit down!she wored a pink dress(similiar to Belle's pink dress) anyway, she was sitting on a chair looking at herself to the mirror. While the wardrobe was talking bla bla bla and all of nothing. She had so much fun today, this morning. She and the beast feed birds, they were so cute! she thought and at the end the two of them played a snow ball fight, like kids.

-And yet, I should clean up everyone's clothes and I need a VACATION! ARGH! I'M SO TIRED!"

The red long haired girl shook her head as she rolled up her eyes, this lady didn't even noticed that Ariel wasn't listened to her.

-And talking about clothes, I have to bring up the late girl's dress to the cleaner and to dry it later..."followed the wardrobe who got Ariel's attention. Ariel put her fork down on the desk when the wardrobe took out a beautiful golden gown before she lay the dress down on the bed. Ariel stood up from her seat as she keep an eye on the golden gown. Stunned, she realized that the gown looked the same like the one she wored in her dream!

_'It's the same dress that I had in my dream...it looks so real...'_she thought by touching the dress, which reminded her dream,she looked so happy, when she danced with the princes,freely,but sad when Eric gived her a kiss of goodbye...

-It looks dashing, isn't?"interrupted the wardrobe next to her right side as the little mermaid jumped at the sound of her voice.

-This dress belonged to the late girl that the master fell in love with, what a magical night they had! Belle looked so beautiful in that dress! it feels so nostalgic! like it just happened yesterday..."replied the wardrobe back looking at the dress. Ariel looked at the wardrobe and at the dress before she could step back behind.

_'So this dress first belonged to this Belle, the first girl that Adam fell in love with, I'm wondering how she looked like...no! I'm not jealous! just curious! that's all! maybe my heart was right...somehow I do love him! that's it! I do love him!...only I wished that I could say it aloud!'_had thought the red long haired girl,before the wardrobe could say with a sigh.

-But when the girl died, we feared that no matter who will wear this dress, it would bring bad memories to the master...so I even had the opportunity to tear it or to burn it, but I couldn't, it will be unfair to destroy such a beautiful gown like this one! so I've decided to hid it until who knows who will ever wear it or when will a girl who'll have the guts to wear it, someday..."she finished.

'_Maybe I will...only by hearing her telling this, it looks that the dress is cursed to everyone...'_had thought Ariel as she nodded.

-But anyway! let's not make a huge thing just for a dress!"laughed the wardrobe when she noticed that the red long haired girl might take the situation,too deep. The wardrobe looked at Ariel's direction and followed:

-You should go to the kitchen, Lumière and Miss Potts, would want to see you,downstairs..."

Meanwhile at the kitchen...downstairs...

-Come on Chip, into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters, I feel the sandman had been around you all night long!"replied Miss Potts helping Chip to go inside of the cupboard. The teacup yawned along with his brothers and sisters,sleepy.

-But I'm not sleepy!"replied Chip feeling his eyes closing up,as Miss Potts giggled softly at that.

-Yes you are!"

-No I'm not..."yawned Chip before he fell all sleep so that Miss Potts could close the cupboard's door. _Ahh...children these days..._she thought back as she smiled dreamy until...

-FOR DE HUNDREDTH TIME! I'M TELLING YA I'M A REAL CRAB!"

-NO YOU'RE NOT! JUST LIKE ME! I'M NOT A REAL CLOCK!"

-I'M A REAL CRAB!"

-NO YOU'RE NOT!"

-YES I AM!"

-NO YOU'RE NOT!"

-YES I AM!"

-NO YOU'RE NOT! FROG!"

-HOW DARE YOU! YA INSULT ME? I'M NOT A FROG! CRAB! C-R-A-B!"

-NOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE NOOOOOOOT!"

-YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!"

Miss Potts sighed at these shouts. Even if Sebastian and Cogsworth turned out to be good partners, they still have to fight like who was the best between them! She made her own way jumping to the picnic table of where Sebastian and Cogsworth were fighting for nonsense and Lumière was trying to stop them.

-Oh come on! Cogsworth! where are your glasses?"he teased his friend's answer. But it only got worse, instead.

In only one breath, the clock and the crab, shouted back:

-MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

Frightened, the candelabra stepped back next to Miss Potts,sighing.

-Is Ariel coming up?"

-That's what I hope for...oui.."

-This thing! won't admit that he isn't a real crab!"argued Cogsworth by pointing Sebastian who stood shocked by his remark.

-Me? give me a break! I know what I'm saying! I'm not insane!"

-So you're saying that I'm the one who's insane? it was not my idea! to follow my master's daughter! over here!"

-At least! my master is not a monster! but King of da seas! in case ya don't know!"argued Sebastian back to Cogsworth.

-And we only have two days left! can't you imagine? when the master is going to confess his love to the girl?"

-Dat's what I'm waiting for! I'm hoping dat his love will free Ariel from Ursula's spell and that her love will return him and all of ya back into HUMANS forms! and at last! we will all live happily ever after! yeah! I don't THINK it will ever happen!"screamed Sebastian back as he spit at Cogsworth's face,angrily.

-Before the last petal falls, we all hope that she will confess her love to the master..."followed Miss Potts back, but Cogsworth and Sebastian ignored her comment.

-Did you just spit at my face?"he argued as his face turned red, very red like anger!

-Oh come on! don't you face the fact? a mermaid and a beast! together? dis is ridiculous!"

-The master is no beast! he's a cursed prince! YOOOOU'RE THE BEAST!"

-YOU CALL ME A MONSTER? THAN YOU'RE A MONKEY!"

-WHAT? YOU'RE TEN HUNDRED TIMES WRONG! ABOUT MEEEEE!"

-NO! I JUST BE REALIST! OVER HERE! THIS IDEA OF BRINGING TWO STRANGERS TOGETHER! IS RIDICULOUS!"

-Love isn't ridiculous! mon ami!"replied Lumière trying to cheer up the situation between the clock and the crab, when Sebastian was about to reply back, the kitchen's door opened as Ariel camed inside. Changing his anger to a fake happy face, Cogsworth replied as he stepped down of the table, he welcomed the girl like he had meet her for the first time. Ariel kneeled down on the floor as he introduced himself.

-Splendid! to see you out and about! mademoiselle! I'm Cogsworth, head of the household!"he said as he leaned to kiss Ariel's hand as she offered him,but Lumière interrupted and rushed in front of Cogsworth's place, offering the little mermaid a charming smile.

-Jeez...this is Lumière!"followed Cogsworth back annoyed,

-Enchanté, cherie!"replied the candelabra back before he could kiss Ariel's hand as she blushed shyly. Cogsworth tried to make through by moving his friend away.

-If there anything...we can..stop..that...that we can...please..."he replied as he pushed Lumière behind him and followed:

-To make your stay more comfortable...there's always a way...that can be-OW!"he whined back as the candelabra burned his hand,behind him.

-Whaa! that was a such comforting welcome that I never seen! really! I don't know what do you see in them! young lady!"replied Sebastian to Ariel referring at the funny duo. Ariel looked like she wanted to struggle the crab only if he wasn't her father's assistant, Lumière who looked both at them, chuckled trying to be comfortable as he could.

-Oh comme on! moon ami, the girl is our guest! not a prisoner! we must not fight each other! in front of her! we must make her feel welcome here! come with me mademoiselle!"he answered as he jumped until he held the door open for her, like a gentleman. Ariel stood up and returned back to the door, wondering what kind of surprise Lumière has for her. As Ariel walked in the place, Cogsworth tried to look calm,he was worried if the master founds out what they were doing right now.

-Try to keep it down! if the master founds out-"

-He won't do anything! she is his soulmate! Cogsworth! no worries!"

-I know...I know...but-"

-Why do you always have to be negative?"

-I'M NOT BEING NEGATIVE!"

-Oh...please! everyone knows you are!"

-No! I'm not! like the crab just said-"

-So you guys are friendz now? how lovely!"

-NO! WE'RE NOT!"

-Of course! of course! but what dinner is without music?"finished Lumière before leaving as the door swinged and hits Cogsworth who went up flying as he also hits an tired red crab who yelled until both of them went in a pan of a cherry pie, together.

-MUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIC?"they both screamed up before they went down to the pie.

seee ya!

Happy Valentine's day! and see ya!


	12. Tonight, is our last hope

This is the moment that you've been waiting for!

On the sixth day...evening...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Oh my lord! Grimbsy! you can't do that!"

-Can't do what? my dear Carlotta?"

-You know what I'm trying to say! this is ridiculous! you can't stop the prince's wedding! this is impossible! he'll be furious over you!"

-Shh! not that loud! we're not alone over here!"shushed the skinny old man to the maid, hoping the Eric, Vanessa and the guests who camed to celebrate the prince Eric's engagement with Vanessa, the girl who supposed to have 'save' him from drowning days ago. At the ballroom where the guests was enjoying the party before the wedding that will start tomorrow's sunset. Eric, in his white uniform of royal, was drinking his glass of wine with his right hand while the left one was around Vanessa's waist. On the other way, he still looked like he was possessed or something like that. Vanessa,who wored a blue similar dress to Ariel's pink dress,waved at the guests as she kissed Eric's cheek, everybody found it her sweet, kind and very pretty but very strange for Grimbsy and wanted to figure out where she camed from and how she got Eric's heart when its still belonged to Ariel a few days ago.

-I'm even wondering if he knows that I'm observing him right now..."he murmured to himself as he crossed his arms,fixing up the event suspicious.

-I'm even wondering if he still remembers his past life, since Vanessa camed, it looks like he's possessed by her..."followed the maid back

-Since when you've been that religious? Carlotta?"

-Not me! my lord! my sister who is at the couvent has been telling me that her soul is married to God's child or whatever she says!"

-How long she's been there?"

-Since her husband passed away, years ago, her friend Marie, a woman who lost her husband and gaved up her son to adoption, a nun, welcomed her in..."

Grimbsy turned his head at her, did he just heard that?

-Her friend did what?"

-In her letter, Elizabeth wrote that her friend Marie had a hard life during the french revolution, she lost her husband and gaved up on her son to adoption, she was very poor and didn't knew how to raise up a child on her own..."

-My dear..."

-Marie thinks that her son hasn't survived after letting him down, that's why she's been into the couvent since her whole life...hoping that her sins will be forgiven by God..."

-Well...she had a wild life...I must say...but what it's leading us into?"

Carlotta sighed at that question and as she cleared up her throat she explained:

-I think that one of us should to talk to the prince before he realize that he'll make the biggest mistake of his life, Grimbsy..."

-And the possession thing? in all that?"asked the old man to the maid who eyed the ballroom to make sure that no one could hear them.

-You might call me crazy, but I think that Vanessa, the girl who saved Eric's life as he said before, is not human at all..."she explained very serious that Grimbsy could feel his body shivering. Vanessa not a human? it doesn't makes any sense at all? if she wasn't a human, than who is hiding inside of this beautiful long brown haired girl? An impostor?

-This can't be true Carlotta!"replied Grimbsy back still in shock.

-Oh I know, but she seems to be strange to me,that's why..."

-If you're saying that Vanessa isn't a human, than, who is she? really?"he asked again, but neither both of them knew the answer. Only one person knew it. Among the crowd, a beautiful tall long haired blond woman who wored an elegant green dress, was drinking her glass of wine as she heard Grimbsy and Carlotta's conversation. She could felt that the two of them were both worried about the prince and were gossiping about that woman who was next to him,about not being a human and they were right. Vanessa looked like she a real human, a woman and beautiful from the outside but ugly, very ugly from the inside. Eying the mysterious princess, she thought back:

'_The future is not always right...Ursula..._'

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'_The prince seems to be possessed by this woman or I should say Ursula...maybe I should give this witch a short visit...and we will see what she's up to...'_thought the tall long haired blond woman after the engagement party was over and that the guests had left,leaving the ballroom alone with Eric and Vanessa who were laughing until the princess kissed him,like a mad woman. The blond woman winced at that, this woman wasn't the one who saved him but the one who will destroy the prince's life. The royal couple separated to go into their rooms as the mysterious blond haired woman looked at Vanessa who was now going to her room, supscious...

Inside of her room,when she was changing her clothes to a pink nightgown, Ursula thought she was going crazy and she doesn't know why! The engagement went well, Eric was lovely with her, the guests were alright,Grimbsy and Carlotta were silent but that doesn't matter,her plan was working but what worried her the most was this blond haired woman who eyed her the most at the evening. She could sensed that this beautiful woman wasn't normal, at all. Ursula shook her head, telling herself that she was probably hallucinating for nothing. Looking at her mirror where she saw a old fat lady with white hair and purple skin, well...the real person in her.

-Just keep focusing on destroying that stupid human's heart until tomorrow's sunset and King Triton's daughter will be mine and all the kingdom of the sea too and everything will turn out just fine! why am I supposed to be worried? nothing bad is going to happen!"she kept saying that to make herself feel better with a nervous laugh.

-Or else what?...Ursula..."

The woman in disguise, turned around at the sound of that familiar voice,shocked, she stared at the person who called her. A beautiful woman with a long curly blond hair and with a elegant green dress was standing in front of her. Ursula couldn't believe how this woman hasn't aged at all.

-YOU!"

-Well...I didn't kinda expected that you would welcome me like that, or maybe I did..."followed the woman who took a look at Ursula's diguise before she could follow:

-Well...you haven't changed at all, as I could see..."

-What do you want with me? do you have someone else to ruin his or her life to do?"followed Ursula trying not to lose her self control. The mysterious woman looked up at Ursula with no emotion.

-You're just damaging yourself for nothing..."

-AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

-What I'm trying to say, even if you're trying to make yourself more younger and beautiful,from the outside, you still look old and ugly from the inside and with that uncontroling temper of yours, it's more than I could even imagine...you're even worse than I could describe it..."followed the woman as Ursula who rolled her eyes as she was getting herself bored.

-And what else you do you want to say? Marlène? what about that monster you made years ago? I bet, he's dying right now! just because you had ruined his life! like I'm going to..."

-'You're going to' what?"

Ursula raised up her hand as she pushed a lock of hair off from her shoulder as she sat down on her bed, looking evilly at the enchantress.

-Ruin a selfish teenager fish's life...by..."

-By marrying the man of her dreams? don't you know the consequences that you might will do? by marrying that prince?"interrupted Marlène, Ursula just shrugged her shoulders like she doesn't care at all.

-What consequences? I'm not marrying that brat! for love! a stupid word by the way! that stupid mermaid and I have a contract after all, if she doesn't get a kiss from a prince from royalty, she turns back to her home! Well... not her 'home' but mine! by becoming a slave and also taking her father's kingdom over will be amazing! don't you think Marlène? and by the way, since when you have a brain and a heart? you don't have to think that hard when you're a witch or a enchantress! it wasn't like that when you had put that prince into a spell? just because he didn't let you in...that's exagerating! or maybe too much!"finished Ursula by checking her nails waiting for Marlène's answer.

-...That man, Ursula, was bad from the inside and the outside,since a longtime ago, I had no choice, but I had to punish him for his actions...until he will.."

-'Learn to love a woman not only for her looks and be loved in return' this is just disgusting! your spell is no fun! hopeless and annoying! it would have been better if you had changed him into a frog, not a monster...Marlène, you're even hopeless than him!"interrupted the sea witch in disuise waiting for the enchantress to explode her rage and anger, but Marlène remained calm and mature. Like she always had been.

-Well...I guess you will never learn what real beauty is Ursula..."

_'Hmph...real beauty...my butt!'_thought the stubborn witch who was on her world and ignoring Marlène's answer.

-You're probably thinking that you're winning, but, in fact, you're not..."

_'Bla bla bla bla!'_

-And before I leave, I must tell you that the prince's spell might be over soon,or even before tomorrow, cause I feel like he had learn to love...and I'm sure he wants his love to live happily and will do no matter what it takes to make her happy..."followed Marlène eying Ursula who made a fake yawn before she could say to the enchantress.

-Are you finished? giving lectures must be boring for you, you know?"

-Do you even know where is your precious mute mermaid by now? Ursula? aren't you afraid of what she will do next?"asked Marlène by ignoring Ursula's reply who answered like...

-Nope...I have no idea! and I don't care for that brat teenager mermaid and to answer your question, I'm not afraid of whatever she will do later! hmph! finished?"

_'Like I had thought, she doesn't even care if that little mermaid might breaks her own spell by midnight...she will regret it later, I'm sure of it...'_had thought Marlène by shaking her head, telling herself that Ursula might make a big mistake by letting Ariel free and letting her fall in love with a cursed prince.

-Well...you might regret your words by midnight Ursula...Goodnight...old friend..."she replied before she vanish leaving the sea witch in disguise alone.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Back at the enchanted castle...

...

...

...

-Tonight is the night! and the last if you want to make it real! master!"replied Lumière before the beast in his bath was being splashed by water to take off the soap of his body. Adam kinda hated this routine, he wished that he could take his bath alone, like a grown man, but when you're a beast...nothing is that easy and you don't want it to make it the room a disaster.

-I'm not sure if I can do this..."he groaned rubbing up his eyes, as the candelabra followed:

-You don't have to be timid, master, you have to be confidant...bold and daring..."

-Um...confidant...bold and daring..."repeated back the beast as he shaked himself like a animal to make himself dry, before he got out from the bathtub. Lumière tried to dry himself by lighting new fire on his candles hands before he could say as the beast walked to his desk where a big mirror was tied to the wall.

-There will be music, romantic candlelight, provided by myself..."

_'And Cogsworth and Sebastian who almost put the dinner room in fire, earlier, I thought I was going to have a heart attack!'_he thought before finishing with:

-And when the moment comes, you'll confess your love!"

-Lumière..."replied the beast as the candelabra said back with a charming smile:

-Yes master?"

-I...I...I...don't know...if I'm worth for her..."

Lumière's smile faded down as he heard this answer as the master was getting ready even if it was to brush his fur in very hard way.

-What? what? do you mean? master? you care for this girl? do you?"

-Ouch...more than anything! when I'm with her, I feel like I'm in peace...she listens to me, she's even trying to cheer me up when I feel bad, she even made me laugh two days ago...her smile is so contagious to me that I forgot my sadness and made my mourning that faster than I thought...It stills upset me that she can't speak at all, but...I don't care...Ariel is like...she's like...like my everything...my reason to live and without her...I don't know how I will survive...do you realize what I'm trying to say, Lumière?" admitted Adam to the candelabra for the very first time his feelings for Ariel, since the night when Belle was taken away from him. He never recovered when he heard about the tragedy of this kind and lovely woman. He even thought of giving up on the hope of falling in love and that he would rather stay as a monster for the rest of his life, clamming that Belle was his first love and that no one would ever replace her, until Ariel arrived in his life. Everything had changed his mind. Ever since she's been in the castle, he felt like that nothing was over yet and she wasn't even scared of him. For once somebody was able to look at him, without judging his looks and the weird thing about this was that they both began to be friends...very best friends...until it could transform to...love...if she love him back, of course. Lumière felt happy for his master, but he knew more than that.

-Well...that's wonderful master! you should tell mademoiselle Ariel, about your feelings...but if you're fine with falling with her, what's bothering you so?" he asked back as the beast sighed deeply.

-I don't know...I feel...I feel like...I'm betraying Belle..."

The candelabra winced his teeth when he heard that, he almost had forgot about the late girl that his master first loved before the mute ex-mermaid camed.

-Oh come on! master! I'm sure she would want you to be happy! and mademoiselle Ariel is an angel coming from her, I'm sure!"

-You're sure? Lumière?"

-100% sure! and remember, that you weren't the only one who was suffering over here! Ariel was also hurt too when she first camed here!"

'_And I had healed her heart like she did to mine...in return...'_

-But let's put the bad stuff, behind us for now on! voilà! you see? you look so...so...so..."tried to answer Lumière when he saw how the beast's haircut turned out to be. Adam turned around at Lumère who was now sweating being nervous.

-So? what?"he asked back as the candelabra gulped nervously as he tried to chuckle hoping that his master won't be mad at him.

-Well...master...you look...well...hehe..."he tried to admit until the beast turned himself around back at the mirror and kinda figured out what Lumière was trying to say. He stared at his image, annoyed.

-Mm...stupid..."

-Not quite the word I was looking, your highness...perhaps a little more off the top!"he answered as the coatrack begin to cut when Cogsworth arrived in.

-Ahem...your lady awaits...hehe!"he said back nervously...

Staring at the large mirror, Ariel gulped nervously, when she saw a princess version of herself in front of her. The reflection in the mirror showed that she was wearing a beautiful blue gown, similiar to her pink one, but her sleeves were long, that we had to tie three times with strings around her arms leaving the rest open, a corset she even had a blue necklace, that the wardrobe helped her to fit with the dress.

-It first belonged to the master's mother and now it belongs to you, my dear child..."

Ariel stared down of her as she touched the necklace, her heart was beating so fast and her heart was beating for Adam, more than it did for Eric and in a few minutes she was going to be with him. But why was she so nervous? and why was she afraid of getting rejected?

_'I love him...but I'm afraid of getting hurt again...come on! Ariel! don't think like that! Adam isn't a man who will do that! if he accepted me with no voice, than he can accept my love in return! relax!'_she thought back shaking her head, chasing all the bad thoughts for tonight. With a deep breath, she turned around and walked straight to the door who was open and with holding her dress, she walked down the stairs and there, she waited for Adam to show up. The beast appeared wearing an expensive blue suit along with a small ponytail; he looked so nervous that Ariel tried to not laugh.

_'Why am I shaking like that? this isn't the first time that I'm doing this! so why am I nervous? I must calm down!'_thought Adam as he gulped nervously as Lumière encouraged him to join Ariel who was waiting down of him.

_'He looks so cute! and handsome like a real prince in this costume!'_she thought when he was approaching himself to her. Adam stared up and down at her, he looked speechless at the vision he was seeing right now, she looked stunned and beautiful. His heart almost skipped a beat when she smiled at him.

'_The color of blue suits her, mostly because of her eyes...'_he thought back when he smiled back at her.

-You look...beautiful..."he let it out like they were the only words in his mouth. She bowed in a polite way, looking so shy as he bowed too, before he offered her his arm, being a gentleman.

When they were walking down on the stairs, keeping staring at each other's faces, Miss Potts, Chip and Sebastian were watching them, while the crab hid behind Miss Potts hoping that Ariel won't see him.

-Are you sure? dis is going to work?"

-No need to be worried, Sebastian, they're already in love, I just know it..."

-How?"

-It's a mother feeling..."

...

...

...

...

...

-Attina, I'm not sure if it's a good idea!"

-Oh come on! Arista! it's only way!"

-It would had been better if we had went to do some shopping instead touching daddy's triton!"

Attina swam up where the triton who was next to her father's throne and with her two hands, she tried to pull it out to Arista's worried eyes, she feared that her father will come in and will find them stealing his precious triton.

-Attina! we must have another way to find Ariel, no? why don't we go to the surface? I mean she always had gone there and she turned out fine, I mean she wasn't hurt or got caught by a human!"spoked Arista quickly hoping that no one was watching them, but Attina ignored her,as she continued to pull the triton out from it's seat.

-And that daddy will yell at us for going against his rules! believe me the idea of stealing the triton is better! finally! I got it!"followed the mermaid as she took the triton out from the seat, succeed. Arista felt that she was going to faint only to imagine Attina getting into trouble.

-Attina!"

-Finally! I got it! no wonder nobody can't take it out from his seat, you have to come from royalty and to have the straight to take it out!"replied Attina as she stared at the triton on her hands,feeling very proud.

-Attina..."

-Come on! let's go to my room! and no worries! daddy only comes back tomorrow morning! we have some time left!"interrupted Attina as she moved her tail to go to her room followed by a worried Arista.

-You're sure that nobody is here? Uh?"

-The girls went out shopping, I think, so we have the palace for us...let me ask you this question, once again, are you sure if this is a good idea?"

Attina swam into her room with Arista and in the middle of the place, she took a good look at the triton, wondering how it works.

-Do you know how it works? Arista?"

-You mean, you don't even know how it works?"asked Arista shocked, she couldn't believe what her sister was saying right now. She stoled a powerful triton and yet she doesn't even know how to use it?

-A little, I mean I've watched daddy do that, by raising his triton up and down to attack someone, but never asking something he wants to know or to have..."answered Attina

-I don't know, why don't you just tell him that you want something you like..."

-Arista, this thing is not a genie! that giant fork is not a toy! you know?"

-I know, but it's not me who had stole it without asking daddy's permission! you know!"replied back Arista as Attina sighed in defeat, guessing she no other choice to do.

-Alright...then...show me a bird!"she asked raising up the triton like a order, as Arista gasped, but nothing happened, not a single of magic camed out.

-Maybe you should do it, a little louder, Attina..."

-Not bad idea!...show me a bird!"she answered back a little louder than the first time she did. This time, the triton obeyed with a golden light and showed a larger rectangle golden mirror with a picture of a pigeon flying at the sky. Attina awed at the picture like she couldn't believe of what she just did right now.

-It worked!"exclaimed Arista happily as her sister looked at the picture of the bird.

-Amazing..."

-Ask something else!"

-Alright...I..uh...show me my sister Ariel!"

-What?"

-That's the reason why we camed here with daddy's triton! idiot!"she replied back to Arista at the same moment when the mirror changed the bird's picture to a fancy castle surrounded by haunted forest. The girls thought that the mirror was joking which was not, of course.

-What's that? that looks haunted! Attina! our sister is inside of that thing?"

-Calm down! Arista! it's...well...a weird house...no! no! no! it's castle!"

-A-a- a castle? you're sure? it's not a haunted house?"

-Relax! please show me where is my sister Ariel?"asked Attina back at the golden mirror,more gently but louder for him to hear. The mirror changed once again and this it revealed a place surrounded by lights and candles and two people dancing a waltz together. Arista and Attina stayed speechless when the mirror cleared up the view of the persons who looked like they were on their own world or more like in love like. A certain red haired girl who was wearing a beautiful blue gown, had caught their attention.

-That's Ariel?"they both spoked at the same time, as they stared at the girl who was leaning her head on the beast's fur of chest. They didn't knew what was going on!

...

Back the castle...

Lumière, Cogsworth and Sebastian were on the black piano, watching the beast and Ariel dancing around the ballroom while Miss Potts was singing. At first, when the couple arrived at the ballroom, Ariel looked nervous cause she never really danced. Well only once with Eric, but never that kind of dance,but that didn't lasted for long, cause like Adam was reading her mind, he showed her how to dance like Belle had taught him too a longtime ago. It looked like she was skating with him back at the ice glass, but this time, the floor wasn't slippery and after a moment she got used to rhythm and relaxed as Adam guided her to dance.

-Aww...Cogsworth...isn't that romantic?"replied Lumière as he watched the two persons dancing around the place.

-It feels nostalgic, no? Lumère?"asked the clock as he smiled back.

-Oui, mon ami, but this time, we'll make sure that nothing bad is going to happen..."

-Yes, you're right, let's hope that nothing bad is going to happen, it might be the last chance we have, Lumière and we can't bare to the see the master sad again...like he was..."

-Oui, I understand...Ariel was sad too...no?"

-Yes and I still can't believe how things will work out if they found out the truth, I mean how will the master react if he finds out that Ariel once was a mermaid and had saved and had failed in love with his rival friend, Eric? and how will Ariel react if she finds out that the master is a cursed prince in a beast's body?"finished Cogsworth in one breath, Sebastian spoke instead of Lumière.

-I don't know...I guess...it might turned out bad...I mean de truth always hurts no? I don't know how dey're gonna survive when dears magic spells will be once broken..."

-Oui, but just look at them..."answered Lumière as he pointed the couple who stopped to dance in the middle of the place.

-They're young and in love, they will probably get through it, if it was the other way around, I don't think they will be happy together right now..."he followed back,

-Maybe, you're right, Lumière, if dey weren't in dat love like dat, I'm not sure it wouldn't be de same..."

-Maybe you both are right..."

-Ha! you admit that we're both right! finally you admit it mon AMI!"

-Not that loud! Lumière! what if they caught us? watching?"asked Cogsworth back angrily at his friend while Sebastian watched Adam and Ariel walking outside from the ballroom, they looked like they wanted some privacy. They're mostly walking to the balcony and outside of course.

-By de way, where are dye going?"he asked stopping the duo from fighting each other.

to be continued...

...

Oof...I'm exhausted very! it took me around three weeks or a month to finish this chapter! I hope everybody enjoyed it! what about the enchantress and Ursula moment? cool uh? but I have no idea how the enchantress is named so I decided to name her Marlène, a girl who used to bullied me at elementary school, a longtime ago but I don't want to think about it. Anyway, the next chapter will appear or will try to appear soon! what's going to happen to Ariel and Adam? you'll figure it out soon! and don't worry about Eric, his rude role will be over and he will be back to normal, very soon. but I have a question, who's gonna be free from the spells? first? Ariel or Adam? you think about it!

see ya! and thanks for the reviews! everybody!


	13. The sudden kiss of goodbye

Thanks for your support guys! I hope you will enjoy this one!

...

Meanwhile, back at the ocean, Attina and Arista stared in shock at the mirror. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, their sister dancing with...a monster? They thought that Ariel had lost her mind by leaving her homeland for the human word,but in love with that monster? Arista exploded, after a very, very,very and very long silence.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Awaked by her scream who sounded so sudden, Attina almost let down the triton, shocked. Ariel first and now Arista?

-Don't scream! Idiot! I almost had an heart attack!"

-Did ya just see of what I had seen?"replied the blond haired girl catching up her breath after panicking.

-I know and it isn't that good at all..."replied Attina looking back to the golden mirror as her sister followed:

-If daddy knew where and with who is Ariel right now! he's going to kill us!"

-Not if we don't tell him..."

-ATTINA!"

-What? being rebellious sometimes, is not that bad!"

-DON'T START TO ACT LIKE ARIEL!"

-AND DON'T SCREAM! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!"

Arista looked back at the golden mirror,with a panicking face.

-What are we gonna to do now?"

Attina only rolled her eyes as she shacked her head, annoyed.

-Nothing, for right now, let's just-hey! where are they leading to?"she ending up by asking that question as Ariel and the monster were leaving the ballroom. The girls got quiet and continued to watch the vision that the golden magic mirror was showing them.

...

Like the girls were watching the scene, back at the castle, the couple were now sitting on the deck of the balcony,only two inch was separating them. Both of them had spent a good evening together,but why did they looked so nervous to each other right now, after they shared their first dance? Being shy, Ariel took a lock of her hair and with her finger, she started to play with it. She had a wonderful evening with Adam and she knew the fact that she was in love with him, if only she had her voice, things would had been easier. Adam didn't looked that nervous since he could remember, he had shared a wonderful moment with Ariel, he feels very thankful to be with her, she healed his heart and in return he did healed hers. He was ready to love someone else and this person was his savior, this girl next to him,maded him realized that there was still another chance for him to love again. Ariel felt glad that she didn't fell in love with someone's looks, she fell in love with Adam, a beast from the outside,but a human from the inside. She was happy, right? but somehow she missed her family, her sisters, her father, everyone, she almost regretted about leaving her homeland for the human world. She was scared about the truth of her real identity, what if Adam, will react, if he knew that she was once a mermaid? until his voice called her.

-Ariel?"

She turned her head at him,letting her hair down as he approached himself close to her, as he took her hands into his warm ones, he followed back;

-Are you...happy here with me?"

_'Of course I am!' _she thought back as she nodded her head as she smiled at him, but seemed not right, she was starting to miss her home, it too much to ignore it.

_'I am happy right? I mean I have anything I could ask for, I love Adam, the castle, the moving objects, everyone here, but it looks like something is missing here, I miss my daddy and my sisters, I just wish that we could be reunited back,with no barrier between the land and the sea...I miss my daddy...'_

-Is there something wrong, Ariel?"asked the beast which his voice awaked her up from her reverie, was he reading her mind or did he found out that she looked sad? so suddenly after having such a dreaming evening? Looking at the sky,like she was trying to avoid his face, she shook her head,trying to say no,nothing was bothering her, but Adam knew it wasn't true.

-I'm sure there's something that bothers you, Ariel, please look at me..."he replied as he wanted her to look at him, deeply, she sighed before she could turn her head to look up at his imploring eyes. Ariel nodded at his question, something was bothering her up, Adam wished that he could comfort her up, but he didn't knew how because he still doesn't know what was bothering her up. To help him, she took one of her hands out from his paws and made her hand as a fist,before putting it to her chest with a sad expression leaving the beast confused.

'_Alright, let's think,what will she say if she was sad?, A fist to the heart, means hurt right? or maybe the soup that she ate earlier wasn't that good? I'll ask Lumière later, it can't be that, she looked alright,after the dinner...it won't hurt if we try, right?'_he thought back before he could ask:

-Did you hurt yourself?"he asked trying to understand her,but she shook her head,saying it wasn't that at all, but Adam wasn't about to give up.

_'Nice move!_ _at least I've tried, but if it was something else? something close to her heart? maybe...'_he thought back as he was thinking of what he will say, until...

-Do you miss someone?"he finally asked as he waited for an answer,but after a few seconds later,she nodded,like she felt guilty for ruining such a beautiful moment with him.

_'I hope it's not the man who let her down...but maybe her family...'_he thought back as he closed his eyes tight,hoping that he won't have to face the same moment he had with Belle. Taking a deep breath, he opened up his eyes, getting ready for the worst.

-You miss your family, am I right...Ariel?"he asked as he guessed by voluntary,but he knew it wasn't, as Ariel nodded, she was missing her family and he couldn't do a thing to let her forget the love she has for her family, he knew what he had to do...Forcing up himself with a smile, he followed:

-There's a way, come with me..."he took her two hands as they both sat up from theirs seats and left the balcony as he was leading her to the West Wing. The room looked now at least cleaned and in good shape, new curtains, the portraits were better placed,well everything looked better and didn't looked anymore dangerous like it was before. While she was following Adam, she saw the nightstand table with the fragile enchanted rose who was still protected by big vase,with a silver mirror, down and next to the rose. The rose looked it wasn't going to last for forever, the last time, Ariel had seen the rose was almost five days ago and it was a complete flower,but the flower that she was seeing looked like it was dying. Anyway, she looked up at Adam who was now holding the mirror into his hands as he was saying:

-This mirror, will show you anything, anything you wish to see...Ariel..."he said as he gaved the mirror to the mute mermaid girl who was raised up her hands to take it, but when the mirror got into her hands, it started to shine, still holding the mirror,Ariel closed her eyes to avoid the light to her eyes, but when the light calmed down, she opened her eyes until she gasped shocked:

The mirror was showing a picture of her father, the king Triton who was visiting one of his friends, was sitting on a blue couch with a friend. He looked very sad, more depressed, by the way and tired, like he hadn't got any sleep and was blamed himself for hurting his daughter Ariel too much and that she left him and her sisters. His friend, the good Alexander, the one who had once babysit Ariel and her sisters,patted the king's shoulder,trying to comfort him up,but Ariel's father didn't stopped blaming himself for what happened the afternoon when he destroyed Ariel's humans objects and for made her leaving.

Adam watched Ariel staring at the mirror, crying,letting out a mute 'daddy' word, she must had seen something terrible. His heart ached when he watched her crying, tears falling on her cheeks. He knew what he had to do, but it was aching his heart too much. He just learned back how it was to love again and she was going to leave him. He couldn't hold her against her will anymore, he has to let her go, because he loves her. It didn't matter to him anymore to stay as a beast for the rest of his life, as long she was happy, that's all he could care about, because he loves her.

Staring at the rose, he said turning his face away from hers:

-Well...you...you...must go to them..."he said trying to avoid the sadness in his voice which distracted Ariel's attention from at the mirror.

_'What did he just said?' _she thought back after she 'heard' him say that, she let the mirror down on the table and walked to his side. She touched his arm, wanting him to look at her, but he tried to hide himself from her as he said back:

-You heard me...I release you, you can leave and find your family, holding you here, it would be against your will and I can't do that mistake anymore..."

'_He's releasing me? I never was his prisoner! he welcomed me like anyone else! he saved me from those dangerous creatures five days ago...He can't do that! I love him! leaving him will...'_she thought back as she looked at him shocked as he followed back:

-You need to find them and to assure them, that you're alright...or nobody will feel complete.."

_'Like me, I guess, maybe it's the end for me...she will certainly leave me...'_thought Adam touching the vase as he continued, hoping that Ariel was still here,behind him.

-You can take the mirror, I give it to you as a gift and maybe you won't forget me...'he finished back as Ariel looked back at the rose and next to the flower, the mirror looked like it wanted her to take it with her. Ariel looked back at the beast, trying to tell him that she'll be worried about him as she touched his arm. Adam turned his head as he tried to smile,even if he wanted to cry as he saw her eyes in tears. He turned himself in front of her, so that he will look at her.

-You don't have to be worried about me, Ariel, I will be fine...I'll always have a part of you in my heart.."

'_Which I'll never forget her love, never...'_

-Always..."he finished as he wipe off her tears with his finger, before he could do something that Ariel wasn't excepting him to do...

Kiss her...

...

Back at the sea...

-!"squealed Attina and Arista at the scene where the beast leaned down to Ariel and kissed her kiss looked gentle, than dangerous. The beast looked gentle and wasn't going to bite her. The girls watched their sister who was shocked by the sudden kiss until she slowly closed her eyes and kiss him back, grabbing his collar,hoping she won't faint. But her sisters were about, of course.

-Oh my god..."let it out Attina shocked about the scene.

-If daddy finds out, that we both saw Ariel kissing a romantic beast, he'll be after us! that's for sure!"quickly answered Arista,

'_Maybe not all humans are barbarians! take this one for an example! he doesn't look like a monster at all! he's more human from the inside, the prince of every girl's dream! it looks that he loves her very much and wants the best for her to be happy, by releasing her so that she could go back home! I envy you so much! Ariel! for getting the good guys!'_thought Attina as she smiled at the scene dreamily, imagining that it will also to happen to her soon, but it will not be happen..

-Attina? are you listening of what I'm saying?"asked Arista back as her sister cried back, like the break-up she had been through, is back to haunt her.

-AAAHHH! THIS IS MORE ROMANTIC THAN TITANIC! AND BETTER THAN ROMEO AND JULIET!"she screamed back crying like a crazy fan girl. Arista just stared at her sister, dumbfounded.

...

In the middle of the kiss, Ariel felt something warm coming through her throat and heart which she broke the kiss as Adam looked down at her,worried, that he might have did something bad...

-Ariel...?"he asked deeply as she touched her neck, surprised like she wanted some air to breathe. She looked like she wasn't sure about anything at all! Looking up at Adam, she really didn't know who he was anymore, wasn't he a beast? or more like a human? because the warm feeling she felt when they were kissing, was like passion.

_'The kiss it seemed like a human was kissing me...so instead of a monster, Adam is a real human inside of that body of monster? it's impossible!'_she thought back as she was staring at him,shocked.

-Ariel...I..."he tried to ask, but he didn't, because she took the mirror and had left the room, leaving him alone.

...

I bet you guys didn't waited that to come right? sad uh? sorry if I maded you waiting all of ya! but sometimes, writing needs inspiration no? and it's hard too! Anyway thank you! for your support and for your patience! I'll update soon as I can! see ya!


	14. Too real to be true

Confused? I'll help you up!

...

Meanwhile... At the same time...

Just at midnight of clock, still looking herself at the mirror, Ursula was signing to herself how she was winning and admired herself...until...

"_What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear, I'll look divine..._

_Things are working according to my ultimate desi-eep!"_

Until something unexpected happened and it looked like Ursula was losing her 'beautiful voice' She stared back at the mirror and by horror, she find her beautiful reflection turned out to be the old witch of hers instead.

-Wha-wha-what's happening? what happened to my beautiful voice?"she asked with a different voice this time as she held her neck, in horror.

_'It can't be! It can't be! please tell me that isn't happening!'_ she thought back hoping that this is a nightmare and that she will wake up and the sooner will be better!

-Proud of yourself? Ursula?"murmured a familiar voice behind her back. Ursula stared at the mirror to find Marlène who was now behind her with her arms crossed to her chest,still beautiful as ever.

_''This pussy of enchantress! I HATE HER!'_ she thought back angrily as she turned around facing the beautiful enchantress.

-YOU AGAIN!"

-Be careful with your language, Ursula!"

-I WANT MY VOICE BACK!"

-Which voice? you stoled that voice! remember?"

-WHAT?"

-Yes, face it! Ursula, you lost and your little mermaid had won!"

Ursula stared at Marlène, hoping that she was saying some big mistake, but she wasn't at all.

-What do you mean? she had won?"

-She just did by now...she kissed her love of her life..."

-I can't believe that! this can't be happening! but how?"

-Sometimes, looks and best figures don't only counts, Ursula, it's what is inside counts..."answered Marlène hoping that Ursula will get the message, but she didn't. Ursula almost threw a hair brush at the enchantress, violently at her.

-GET OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU PUSSY! AND DON'T EVER EVER COME BACK!"yelled Ursula throwing many things back at Marlène until she raised up her hands and used her powers and controlled the brown haired girl by lifting her up and threw Ursula at the nearest wall next to the mirror. After she fell down on the floor, Ursula never felt so much pain and such humiliation. Lying on the floor, her long brown hair was hiding her face, she could hear Marlène's voice;

-You haven't changed at all, Ursula, still aggressive and violent...you have to accept the fact that you had lost and that Ariel won, you can't do nothing to change what you had started..."she said before she could vanish from the place...

...

Back at the enchanted castle...

Sebastian, Lumière, Cogsworth, Miss Potts, Chip and Babette were still in the ballroom waiting for Ariel and their master to come back, but they weren't and they were starting to get worried, mostly Sebastian was worried.

...

...

...

...

...

...

-I wonder how it went..."replied Miss Potts

-I have no idea..."replied Sebastian who was walking back and fourth,being very worried.

-Oh come on! my friends! they must be enjoying the moon!"assured Lumière back.

-But it doezn't take forty minutes to see the moon, Lumière!"answered Babette back at him.

-Yes, something might happened...and we don't like it at all..."replied Miss Potts concerned as everybody agreed with her, until Cogsworth sighed defeated. At theirs expressions and turned around at them, showing up that he wasn't scared at all, when he said aloud.

-And since, midnight already rang, I'm going to see what's taking mademoiselle Ariel and the master so long! since you guys won't budge, I'm even ready to go to the forbidden West Ring! so who's with me?"he asked like a politician man,raising up his arm at the air. But like he didn't knew, nobody followed him.

-Alright, I'll go on my own! if nobody wants! sheesh!" he answered back as he started to leave the ballroom for the West Ring. After walking upstairs until he reached the room, Cogsworth saw his master standing alone watching the protected rose,but no vision of Ariel. Where did she go? What happened after they both left? Have they fought each other? or did she left him, heartbroken?Worried, the clock hoped that nothing happened! trying to look optimistic, he said:

-Well your highness, I've heard from a birdie that everything went just as peachy! so tell me what happened? if I may ask..."

_'I'll hang myself later, if something went wrong!'_he secretly noted in his mind,waiting for an answer.

-I've...I kissed her..."murmured Adam back without looking back. Hearing that answer, Cogsworth couldn't help himself but to smile! Babette's plan worked! Ariel is free from her spell,but why isn't she here?and why does his master seems sad? like all of sudden? Cogsworth wasn't really hoping for another déjà vu to come again.

-Beautifully! haha...and?"

_'Legen...wait for it...dairy! hope everything went good! but why isn't she here?' she supposed to be free? right? _he asked himself back, until...

-I let her go..."murmured back Adam sadly to the clock, Cogsworth was all happy until he realized what his master just said.

-Ha! ha! sple-you did what? how could you do that? did you-did you-did you...oh lord...why?"

-I had to...she was missing her family...I...I...I just couldn't held her back against her wishes...anymore..."

-Yes...but...but...but...why?"asked Cogsworth back concerned as he heard a simple sigh coming from his master.

-It's because...I love her..."murmured Adam like his heart was hurting after he said those words to a confused enchanted clock.

...

At the library, where everybody waited for Cogsworth to return after he went to see the beast...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-HE DID WHAT?"

-SHE DID WHAT?"

Everybody screamed at Cogsworth after he told the terrific news to Lumière, Miss Potts, Babette, Chip and Sebastian, they couldn't believe what Cogsworth just told them.

-Yes...I'm afraid it is true..."he said back.

-Just because she was starting to miss her family? she should had started a longtime ago!"whined the red crab.

-Sebastian, have some respect for Ariel! the master let her go, because he realized that she will never be happy when her heart isn't in peace with her family! she must feel guilty now...but for the master, she isn't.."answered Cogsworth back to the crab.

-Why did she go away?"asked Chip back,cutely( I can't blame him! he's too cute! to be true! okay! back to the story!)

-I can't believe dat just happened! after all dose efforts dat you all and I made...Oh no!"whined Sebastian being desperate as Lumière agreed too.

-But he was so close...I can't believe what happened..the same thing again!."

-After Belle's passing away, he was finally ready to love someone else like Ariel..."murmured Miss Potts back.

-Yes! he fell in love with a mermaid!an EX-MERMAID!her father is so going to have my head!"cried Sebastian interrupting Miss Potts's reply, being dramatic.

-That's it then! that should break the spell! he kissed her! remember? he even said loved her! non?"exclaimed Lumière, trying to optimistic as the teapot sighed to his answer.

-Yes, he maybe kissed her, maybe said he loved her and hopefully he had broken her spell so that she can be a human permanently, but she has to love him in return..."

-And we will never know, since he had let her go...and maybe she will never come back..."answered Babette as Chip, secretly left the room,hoping that no one had saw him.

-Now it's too late..."murmured Cogsworth as Sebastian wiped his falling tears with his claws.

-Where is she by now?"

-She must be somewhere in the castle, probably at the farm place...fitching up a horse...or I don't know..."murmured Cogsworth sadly like he talked alone as the crab left the room too.

...

Back to the castle near to the ocean, in this moment of peace, Grimbsy,sitting in his favorite sofa, was drinking his tea. After the wedding's pressure he has for Eric and for Vanessa for tomorrow, he decided to relax, life is too short and you have to take it easy when you're old,sometimes.

'_Ahhh, finally some time to drink some warm tea...after all that wedding pressure...I do need some time to think about myself...'_he thought back as he smiled at the scent of the tea. When he was about to sip of his tea, someone rushed to the living room and made him spit his tea out, surprised by Carlotta who camed.

-LORD GRIMBSY!LORD GRIMBSY!"she screamed which made him jump and made overthrow his tea on him. (Not lucky! this guy? no?)

-OW! what is it? Carlotta? you don't have to scream at the middle of night! everyone is sleeping!"he replied trying to wipe the tea off of his clothes.

-Princess Vanessa vanished! she isn't in her room anymore!"she followed back, Grimbsy stared at her,widened, when he heard that.

-WHAT? how can she leave the castle when the wedding is tomorrow at sunset?"

-I know, it's weird! but when I entered in her room, she wasn't there at all! her room looked like a tornado camed there in any second!"

'_This is getting really weird! First, Eric brings Vanessa, saying she is the one who saved him. Second, Ariel, disappears from the castle without any clue, which doesn't help the situation at all. Third, Vanessa, vanishes leaving her room in a complete mess and fourth, Eric is going to scold me when he'll heard about his fiancé left him alone at the altar and I'm going to need a spy after that!'_he thought back shaking his head, desperate at the situation that he and Carlotta are in now.

-What about Eric?, my lord? how will he react when he will learn that his love of his life had left the castle?"

-I don't know how we're gonna say that to him, but one thing I know is that the wedding is over now and we all have to cancel everything,including the invitations before they come to that wedding, it's gonna be hard to make different excuses to one hundred people!"he replied back as he slapped his forehead with his hand, tired.

...

Back at the winter season, wearing her previous clothes from the first day she camed to the castle, Ariel was leaving the castle with Sebastian who was on her shoulders with a black, but different and formed horse and was now rushing to the dark forest. She could have heard a beast's growl of despair piercing her heart, it was Adam and hearing him screaming his pain, made her more sad than she was when she first saw her father. She felt guilty for leaving her father and also guilty for leaving Adam alone after they kissed. She wished that she could stay more with him and love him,not only for his appearance, but for him, she fell with that soul who shared her pain, but after she kissed him, she feared that he might look at her like a stranger and he will think that she had taked him by granted.

-Ariel! what made you change your mind? weren't you in love with him?"asked Sebastian who was holding himself to her left shoulder. He really hated having a sea-horse, still the ex-mermaid, who couldn't speak yet, ignored his question.

-Are you listening to me? young lady?"

still no answer.

-Do you love him? Ariel?"he asked back at that question, she could feel some tears falling on her cheeks, she was loves Adam and she was now making the biggest mistake of her life, she knew it very well, but she was also confused too. Who will she choose now? her heart was now torn between two mens.

Her horse stopped in alert when some purple smoke was now blocking their view, the ex-mermaid looked around and she couldn't see a thing at all, but what was weird is that her body felt heavy and lost consciousness. She felt down from her horse who also fainted along with Sebastian. A person with a black long cape and his or her face was hiding because of the hook, but was smiling evilly at the scene that she had planed to turn out to be.

_'You think you can play with me, then, you're wrong!'_ had thought the person as she watched the red haired girl lying on the snow...

To be continued...

What happened?

Anyways thanks for your reviews and for your support! I really appreciate it! who is this person who wants to get revenge on Ariel? you should know the answer! anyways thanks guys!

Stay tuned!


	15. Failed to protect him

I'm deeply sorry that I have left you there! lol! I'm not sure if you do, but I do love suspense and I wanted to surprise you guys!

And by the way, 'Legen...wait for it...dairy' is Neil Patrick Harris's character Barney's favorite line on the tv show How I meet your mother, in case you guys didn't knew!

Here comes the next chapter!

...

On the seventh day morning...And probably the last day of the mermaid's spell, which doesn't count now, cause Ariel is supposed to be free no? everybody agrees with that, right? everybody, but except one...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Oh my head...sheesh..."moaned Sebastian as he regained consciousness, he rubbed his eyes as he stood up to his claws and looked around at the place. Until he realized that this place wasn't his home, yes he was back into the sea,but got the wrong place.

-What iz dis place? how did I got-Ariel!"murmured to himself looking where he was till he found out that Ariel was here too,lying down and unconscious and also she was back as a mermaid too,trapped also.

Both of them were imprisoned in a big transparent cube, but why? all he could remember was that he and Ariel was riding back home with a formed black horse and weird purple smoke appeared and now this cube? Something wrong is going on now!

'I have do get out of here!'he thought back as he swam up and approached his claws to the wall until...he almost got himself electrocuted...

-OUCH!"he let out a pitch scream as he swam away from the wall, shocked and trying control his breathing, until he heard some weird noises. He looked at Ariel's side,hoping that it was her who was trying to wake up, but it wasn't. In a corner and behind the little mermaid, a blue bag was lying there and it looked like someone inside was fighting to get swam down to the bag and by surprise, he recognized the person as he wanted to know who was inside of the bag.

-Chip!"

-Sebastian!"replied the teacup as he camed out from the bag.

-What are you doing here? shouldn't you be at the castle! by now?"

-I just wanted to know why you and Ariel had left? don't you like us anymore? and what is this place? where are we? Sebastian!"he asked many questions as he looked around of the place.

'He's such a sweet kid! he's been worrying for me!'thought back the crab smiling up at the teacup.

-Well...it's not that, kiddo...it's just..."he tried to answer back until saw the little mermaid waking up, trying to push herself up with her hands off the floor,feeling a little strange.

-Ariel!"

-Ow! my head!"she replied back without she even noticed that she got her voice back. She sat down on the floor looking around the place.

-Where am I?"she spoked back,confused,before she let out a small gasp, surprised that she could talk again. She touched her neck with her two hands,feeling the warm light inside of her throat, who returned back.

-How? but how?"she tried to ask, but Sebastian shook his head putting up an annoying mood.

-Too complicated..."

She raised an eyebrow,judging him to be weird, until her eyes looked down on a teapot,whom she recognized to be:

-Chip!"she replied happily as she saw the teapot who kept looking around until he heard an unknown female voice calling for him,but as soon he looked at Ariel waited for an answer, he soon knew that it was her.

-Ariel! You can talk! huraaay!"he exclaimed back happily,

'_I can hardly believe it! thank you! Adam! but the only thing that I don't understand is how did I ended up here?'_ she thought back until...

-Ariel, what's the green thing you have? it looks like a fish tail!"replied Chip looking down fixing up her fish tail. Ariel stared at him weird,until she took a look at her legs who were transformed back into a fish tail. She couldn't believe it how did that happened? The last thing that she could remember it was that she was riding a horse with Sebastian and nothing. She broked the spell! wasn't she be a human permanently? meaning after this true love kiss? That's what she thought so! It was on the contract! the one that she signed with Ursula.

-I can't believe it! What's going on? Sebastian! please tell me!"

-I wished I knew, young girl..."

-This is just confusing! after the kiss! I supposed to stay human! no? then why am I here?"she kept asking again at the defenseless and poor crab.

-I just don't know what happened! after dat weird smoke camed! I don't really remember what happened next!"

-So that's why I felt that sleepy, earlier!"replied Chip in the middle of the conversation.

-You got a good point, kiddo...that smoke maded us all all sleep and with no memories, we all ended up-ARIEL! DON'T TOUCH IT!"he answered back to the teacup until he raised up his voice to see the little mermaid swimming up and touched the wall trap.

Ariel put away her hands from the invisible and electronic wall as she felt her hands were getting hurt. She swam back behind at Sebastian and Chip's side, feeling uncomfortable in all of sudden.

-What's going on here?..."she murmured to herself until a deeper voice answered,laughing at her uncomfortable feeling.

-So we had a nice sleep over, princess?"

-Oh no..."

-Oh yes...it's sure is me!"

An enormous figure with a spinky white haircut and black tentacles instead of a fish tail appeared. Ariel and Sebastian gulped very hard as Chip immediately hid behind Ariel's tail. Ursula watched both of them as she camed closer to the invisible cage.

-Ursula..."

-Stupid wrecked-witch..."murmured the crab not too aloud, but the sea witch ignored.

-You know what? dear child, I really hate when people are ruining my plans or more like going against the rules..."she replied back referring to the little mermaid who kept her mouth shut.

-Like last night, I was almost ready to wed your foolish prince and you being my slave after the wedding, until something unexpected camed up...I got my old and fatty figure back! only five minutes after I had lost my voice!"she followed back, folding up her arms against her chest, waiting up for an answer from Ariel,but Sebastian answered up for her, facing up the sea witch.

-Your voice? it's her voice! you're talkin' about! without dat! Ariel would had wed that prince long before you camed up to the picture!"

-SHUT UP! USELESS CRAB!"

-Don't talk to him like that! Sebastian had nothing to do with it!" warned the little mermaid for the first time. Ursula looked up at her,stunned for a second and laughed evilly.

-Or what? you gonna tell daddy that I had helped you to escape home and becamed a popsicle with two others glued to left and right? he's gonna punish you for disobey him...again...which is not a very happy birthday surprise!"she sarcastically mentioned back in a bad manner.

-Please leave my father alone!"replied the little mermaid back to the sea witch who wanted to know what was Ariel's weakness.

-Fine! cry baby! and now tell me who you had kissed? so now you have your voice, you should be able to tell me who is it?"

-What?"she asked back, scared about the question. _How does she knows about that? did she eavesdropped me? after I escaped? _

_-_If it wan't the prince you saved, than who did you kissed so that you could have back your voice?I'm waiting! ya know?"asked Ursula back waiting for an answer, but Ariel didn't wanted to tell her who it was. She didn't knew how powerful Ursula can be and that's what she's fearing the worst, because if she tells her that Adam kissed her, Ariel will lost him forever. She just know it, once her secret revealed, Ursula will do everything to destroy him.

-So?"

-I won't tell you..."answered Ariel back, feeling her arms who were starting to shake in fear.

-WHAT?"

-I won't tell you who kissed me...besides it wasn't an important person...so I...I...I...I wanted to kill myself after I've found Eric with another woman, so to end up my sadness...I wanted to know if someone in the castle had something that can cut deeper and an man camed with a knife, like he had said and before I could take the knife from him, he forced me to kiss him! I didn't wanted of course! but he forced me...AAAHHH!"she lied by making up a story of nonsense, until she got projected and had hit the electronic wall before she could fall down on the floor and for Chip? well let's just say that he made it okay than her. Sebastian rushed by her side quickly.

-ARIEL!"he screamed back at the mermaid who was trying to get up with Chip by her side. Ursula, who got very angry, had said:

-DON'T YOU DARE TO LIE TO ME! I KNOW WITH WHOM YOU KISSED! AND IT WASN'T WITH A PEASANT! HE WOULDN'T HAD BROKED THAT SPELL BUT A PRINCE!"

-ARIEL HAD DE RIGHT DO FALL IN LOVE WITH ANY PRINCE! SHE WISHES!"screamed Sebastian back to the sea witch who just followed back.

-Oh no! she doesn't at all! she signed a contract! remember? it was ONLY with the man she saved from drowning, that she could kiss, but not with another man! she broked a rule, he gets the price for her mistake, that unknown man!"threatened Ursula with anger.

-Which is?"asked Sebastian scared for the answer to come, Ursula only said the word as she evilly smiled:

-DEATH..."

-NO!"shouted Ariel as she took her hair away from her face and looked up at the sea witch, pleading eyes. Her 'no' sounded like: please don't hurt him! take me instead! Ursula just laughed at her.

-What's wrong with that? I thought that man who forcedly kissed had to be punished no? or it was just a lie? a lie to protect that 'new prince' of yours?"

-Please don't hurt him! take me instead! make me your slave everything that can put my life in danger! but don't kill him! he has nothing to do with this!"begged the little mermaid as she kneeled down at the witch.

-I thought of you being my slave, but not anymore! you're just wasting my time! killing this man will be a lot of fun than that! so what's is his name?"

'_Don't say it! Don't say it! for Adam's sake!'_ begged her inner mind to not say the man's name, Ariel just stared at the sea witch with her eyes who were starting to get watery. The sea witch just sighed at that. With her right hand behind her back, she answered:

-Alright! since you don't want to say it! I'll figure this on my own! you don't mind if I use this! right?"she asked back as she revealed the magic mirror that Adam gived to her before that kiss and her departure, with her right hand.

-The mirror!"had said Chip and Sebastian at the same time. Ursula just took a look to the mirror as she said:

-It should be easy how to do it! I had took lesson about it! let's see...oh yes! like this! : Show me who kissed that mermaid brat!"she had odered to the mirror. At Ariel's terror, the magic mirror responsed back, Ursula was shocked when she saw the picture of 'the unknown man' that Ariel that tried to protect from. The sea witch looked shocked as she moved her head,with the same look, to the little mermaid who was now crying in silence and looked back at the mirror as her shocking face changed into evilly smile that could laugh by any minute now.

-Well...well..well...who knew that King Triton's daughter had turned completely and emotionally crazy? I knew from the beginning that she was crazy like that stupid french brown haired girl who died months ago..."

_'She's talking about Belle! Adam's first love!' _had thought Ariel when Ursula mentioned about the late girl.

-It will only make my plan work easier than I thought...(To Ariel)You're happy now? your precious prince or should I say beast...will have to die by midnight for that mistake you had made, by kissing the wrong man, he dies at the end..."she threatened at the little mermaid who continued to stay silent. Sebastian and Chip looked up at her, worried, they wanted her to say something, anything! Ariel stayed silent as she continued to stare at the sea witch,with her puffy eyes in tears.

-However is was fun to negotiate with you! even if you won't tell where your monster prince is by now, maybe in his castle, hiding up from everyone! see ya! soon! BYE-BYE! HAHAHAHAHA!"she laughed evilly before she left, leaving Ariel,Chip and Sebastian alone. Desperate, Ariel bent her head down as she closed her eyes,hoping to stop her falling tears, but they weren't at all.

"I'm sorry Adam...I'm so...so so..sorry!..."she cried back, she failed to protect him and will maybe never got the chance to express her love to him,since his life is now in danger.

...

Ouch! that chap was hard to end! it took it me three weeks to end it! anyway, loved that dramatic chapter? because I did! in the next chapter I should put King Triton in it and maybe Gaston, but who knows what's going to happen! thanks for your support guys! stay tuned for the next chapter! see ya!


	16. Father and Daughter

Hi there! thanks for your support guys I really appreciate it!

...

Back to the mermaids's room...

Arista and Attina were stunned when they saw what happened to the first scenes to where Ursula threatened Ariel, who was locked in a invisible and big cube, to tell where the beast was hiding so that she could leave sea and kill him as a punishment for the young little mermaid.

-This is bad..."let it out the elder sister after a long silence after seeing Ursula who had left leaving Ariel crying and murmuring the name of the beast.

-Yeah, you're right...Ursula is gonna kill a poor innocent beast..."replied Arista back as Attina followed back:

-Or man..."

The blond haired mermaid, stared up at her,weird, did she just heard Attina saying that the beast is actually a man? or she was just losing up her mind?

-What makes think of that? he's a monster! you had seen him dancing with Ariel!"

-I know that! but sometimes, things aren't always like they seems! you can't judge someone by his looks! you know?"

-So you're saying that this beast is actually a man?"

-If I'm that smart...than yes!"

-But if he is a man, then is he trapped into a monster's body?"

-That's a good question, Arista..."replied Attina by ordering the triton to stop the magic and to vanish the golden mirror of their sight. As soon the mirror disappeared, holding her father's trident on her hands, Attina followed back:

-We got to stop Ursula! and free Ariel!"

-But how? she's too much powerful! even father can't beat her up!"answered Arista sitting in one of the seven beds, sighing defeated.

-But at least, we have to try! don't you think so?"

-Attina! you just be paranoid after that break-up relationship! you'll be fine in a few weeks, you'll even forget how Ariel got into this mess with the beast...you will no longer care for that!"

-I'm not joking! Arista! I seriously want to help Ariel! her love of her life is in danger! and I have to get her out of this invisible trap that she's into! with or without your help!"interrupted Attina angrily at her sister's stunned face.

-It means a lot to you, right?"

-Our sister is also risking her life too! who knows what Ursula will do after her plan to kill the beast is done!"she replied as sat in front of her. Arista groaned in defeat after assuming that Attina was right.

-Alright! alright! you win! but what about daddy? do you have to lie to him or to get yourself ready for a stupid punishment that he has in mind?"

Just when Attina was about to answer, a familiar voice camed in their conversation, that almost scared them.

-Why you have to lie to me? about?"

...

Meanwhile...

...

...

...

...

...

-This is all my fault..."blamed Ariel for the twentieth time,lying down on the floor, elbows up and her face covered with her hands. It's been an hour that Ursula had left and the threat that she will kill her love of her life, was haunting her up. She felt hopeless, if only she hasn't returned back home and had stayed a little bit more to let Adam explain why he had kissed her,nothing of that would had happened, but it did happen.

-Don't blame yourself, Ariel, you couldn't had known what will happen next..."replied Chip jumping up to her side, since Ariel had met this cute little cup, he reminded her of Flounder, except Chip was more braver!

-If only, I hadn't left the castle,Chip! nothing of that would had happened!"she replied back as she put herself up into a sitting position, her eyes were puffy from the tears. She followed back:

-But I did...Cause the feeling of being away from the sea and away from my family...being away from my daddy..."

'_I don't think he will ever forgive me after what I did and told him about my love for Eric back then, my selfishness took everything and I regret it now...' _

-And Adam...He was so kind and loving...why I left him like that? when my heart desired so much to be with him..."

_'After he kissed me, I totally freaked out and I had run away, I was scared and I really regretted for running away from him and since I have my voice back now, he will probably never hear my feelings for him...how much I love him!'_

-If only I could do something to stop Ursula from hurting him, if only I haven't left, I could at least repaired my mistake...If...If...If..."questioned Ariel over and over with the word 'If' as she sighed of defeat as Chip sadly looked up to her while Sebastian was swimming around until...

-If you could tell him that you loved him?"asked a familiar voice that everyone expect Chip recognized. Ariel looked up to see where that voice camed from, a big silhouette,holding a big fork with two others appeared before her eyes. Sebastian stopped moving around and frizzed up when he saw the king Triton in person coming with his two others daughters...Yeah! Arista and Attina were with him. Triton looked tired, he had black under his eyes and was deeply silent when he first saw Ariel since a week ago.

-You-You-You-You-You-Your majesty!"spoked Sebastian for breaking up the weird silence, Ariel stood up and swam being careful to not touch the invisible wall,but to see her father and her sisters who rushed up to see her.

-Ariel! we've missed you!"they both said together,not noticing up that the invisible wall could hurt them.

-No! don't come any closer!"warned the red haired mermaid as the two mermaids stopped immediately, confused.

-Huh?"wondered Arista in confusion.

-De wall is dangerous once ya touch it, you'll get burned!"responsed Sebastian back,

-No way! that fat witch just doesn't know how to stop! Doesn't she?"she replied back as the crab rolled his eyes. Chip who really didn't knew what was going on, smiled happily at the powerful and golden triton, he never saw a giant fork like this one. Confused, the king Triton raised an eyebrow at him before turning his head to Ariel who tried to avoid his face. She looked frighted and guilty, she knew what he was going to say to her, admitting he was right and that she was wrong from the beginning, but falling in love at first sight? was wrong? or it was her selfishness that was? Ariel only knows that her heart belongs to Adam and was sad since she will never saw him, alive again. Her father knew that look and it looked that she was scared of him, since that day before her departure.

_FLASHBACK_

_During that time, when King Triton found out the truth about his daughter being in love,but with a human whom she saved, he immediately and rushed to find her in her grotto secret where she was daydreaming and dancing around of a human statue,laughing being in her own world until she noticed that her father standing there at the entry, angrily at her._

_-I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed..."_

_-But Daddy!"_

_-Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"_

_-Daddy, I had to..."_

_-Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!"_

_-He would have died!"_

_-One less human to worry about!"_

_-You don't even know him!"_

_-Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-"_

_-Daddy, I love him!"_

_-No . . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"_

_-I don't care!"_

_-So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!" he warned back turning into his dark side as he raised up his triton on fire and began to destroy all the objects that Ariel carefully cared for as she watched in horror her father destroying everything and also Eric's present, the statue. Ariel swam up to her father begging him not to do it._

_-Daddy!. . . No . . . No, please- Daddy, stop!. . . Daddy, Nooooo!"_

_But he did it...and left her in tears._

End of flashback

-Ariel..."he began looking up at her who of course, tried to avoid him, she could sense everybody's stare at her, especially her father's the most, when Attina tried to speak for him.

-We told father where you went and how you camed back here..."

-Let's just say that the sea witch wanted a reason for holding you as a prisoner over here..."cut Arista for lighting up the scene,hoping to receive a chuckle or a laugh of someone stand up here, but no one laughed at her remark. Attina shot her a glare look for cutting her while she was trying to speak as she spoke back, clearing up her throat.

-We told him the truth about you and...and you know who..."

-Yeah...you know...'him' and father kinda catched us using his triton's magic powers to see where you were at...and he saw it..."cuted back the blond haired mermaid again as Attina rolled up her eyes. Ariel shook her head, 'him' has a name and they must think that she's gotten crazy for falling in love with a beast.

'They can't even say his name or even saying what he looks like, physically...'she thought back as she tried to explain:

-I can explain..."

-Oh! you better explain! young lady! Because this time! I really don't know what's going with you anymore!"spoked her father angrily as Ariel raised up her head at him, her father looked exactly the same when he found out about her saving a royal human prince and falling in love with him.

-First I destroyed everything you shared with the human world, hoping to make you understand that lesson, but no! you went away and asked to the sea witch what you wanted for and at the end, you went to the human world! LEAVING YOUR FREEDOM AND YOUR VOICE! TO THAT WITCH'S HANDS?"screamed the king to a frighted Ariel, Chip hid behind her tail,hoping he won't get noticed and Sebastian watched the scene between father and daughter hoping to interrupt but no sound camed from his mouth. Attina and Arista both exchanged shocking stares as they were watching too.

-But Daddy! I wanted-"

-AND SHE GIVED YOU A WEEK? A WEEK! TO BE WITH HIM? THAT SAVAGE FISH-EATING-!"

-Daddy! don't talk about him this way!"

-I'M THE KING AND YOUR FATHER OVER HERE! I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Ariel tried to stand up to her father, hoping he won't go too far to hurt her feelings, cause if it was the case, she won't stand if he talked bad about Eric or Adam.

-DON'T YOU REALIZE THE PAIN AND THE WORRY YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH? THAT YOU MADE EVERYBODY THROUGH? HAVEN'T YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS?"he screamed back to her, at first, she really didn't knew, but after spending enough time at the enchanted castle who was surrounded by happiness and laughter, like a family should be. She realized that she missed her family and the most her father and by love, Adam sent her back home. The red haired mermaid wanted to go back home,to her father and sisters to explain she was sorry about leaving them but they also have to know that she's different from the others and to mention that her place is where her heart wants her to be with. But things didn't planned this way, cause Ursula found out that she had broked the spell after kissing Adam and she was now planing to kill him, cause Ariel kissed him,instead Eric,the man she saved and signed the contract for it.

-I know...I can't put the exact words to tell you that I'm sorry...but I don't regret a thing after what I had done!"she replied back to him,holding up her tears, hoping up that her father or sisters will speak, but no one did.

-For once I thought what I was doing was right...but after I saw who he was, my world went down, I saw him with another woman turning out to be Ursula and I run away..."

-YOU RAN AWAY? AND TO WHERE? TO FIND THAT BEAST?"he screamed back at her after he let her speak. I guess he knows about Adam and I now thought the little mermaid as she heard him say:

-THAT MONSTER AND HORRIBLE BEAST YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH?"

-DON'T DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! HE IS NO MONSTER!"

-HE IS! MORE THAN THE OTHERS UP THERE ARIEL! HE COULD HAD HURTED YOU OR KILLED YOU FOR HIS SUPPER!"

-YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

-KNOW HIM? I DON'T NEED TO KNOW HIM OR WHATEVER HE IS! ALL I KNOW HE IS THE WORST AND MOST OF ALL THE DANGEROUS CREATURE THAT THE WORLD HAS EVER MADE-"

-DADDY...I LOVE HIM!"she yelled making him and everyone shut in silence. She said it, yes, she said that she loved Adam like she did for Eric the first time, but this time she wasn't about to let her father saying whatever he wants.

-No...haven't you lost your mind? again? he's a beast! you're mermaid!"told her father more calmer at that, Ariel looked at her right side, if her father wasn't going to believe her,than it's better to ignore.

-To be honest...I don't even care! Cause this time it wasn't for his looks I fell for him,he saved me when I was in danger. He was kind, brave, caring and gentle, he was able to understand me,even when I couldn't speak...he was able to understand me, when NOBODY knew how to do it!"she replied back raising her head up at her father,with her watery eyes when she said the word 'nobody' aloud to him, so that he will know to whom she was talking about. King Triton stood silently at her and shocked when she raised up her voice.

-Ariel..."

-You never listen!NEVER!Not even once! You always had to interrupt me when I was trying to explain something, but you didn't gived me the courage! cause I knew what answer you were going to say! The beast, he at least, was patient with me when I tried to tell him what I wanted, he cared for me, the real me! inside! and that's why he let me go...cause I was missing my family and you too daddy!"

-Oh Ariel..."let out Arista touched by her sister's words, all Ariel wanted was attention and her father didn't quite gived her that.

-And I will lose him..."cried the red haired mermaid, which brought her father and her sisters's attention back up at her.

-Why?"asked Attina shocked,

-Ursula had found out about the kiss and will do everything to kill him, because it wasn't meant to be him that I should had kissed,but the man I saved...if you don't believe me, than ask Sebastian..."she cried as she sat down on the floor,hiding her face with her hands. Sebastian sighed as he nodded.

-Sebastian, don't tell me..."tried to ask The king,but the crab followed:

-I'm afraid that she's right, your majesty, I was there at the moment where dhat sea witch was dhreatening Ariel about killing dat beast and she wasn't joking at all, she was totally serious about it and by midnight...she was really scary, right? Chip?"

-Oh yes, she really was and very big too!"he said after he camed out from Ariel's behind, Arista and Attina were stunned as Chip joined Sebastian side. They never saw a object moving and talking,probably cause they never saw a tea cup of their lives because of their father's rules. They looked at each other, stunned, while their father said nothing, after he heard his daughter speak about not getting enough attention, he felt guilty and it was true about the fact that he never let her speak her feelings cause he was always cut her when she was trying to say something and his anger didn't helped at all. How could he ever been that blind? have he ever noticed that Ariel was just telling the truth? maybe not all the human world are bad after all, if the beast let her go and to come to her family, so he really cared for her, or maybe loved her. The king Triton made his decision.

-Stand back! girls!"he warned Arista and Attina as he raised his triton up, the two girls were confused about this, well everyone was confused, included Ariel who raised up her head at her father who raised up his triton. Sebastian was shocked about this happening.

-Daddy..."let out Ariel until Sebastian swam down to her as he tried to help her to get up,trying to lift her right arm up,immediately.

-Come on! Ariel! no time to explain! you have to get up! COME ON!"he quickly said as the little mermaid got up and swam back with Chip,who was confused about all this. The king pointed his triton to the invisible cube and some powerful golden power appeared enveloping the invisible cube and at the end, it destroy it, but leaving the little mermaid, the tea cup and the crab saved.

-What just happened?"asked Arista confused about all this but happy to see her sister free from the invisible cube.

-Ursula should had known that not all her magic tricks can work when it comes to my triton, Arista"explained the king when his triton camed back to normal in his hands.

-So it means, that..."tried to say Attina looking up to her father who revealed:

-That Ariel can go and save the beast she loves..."

-But daddy...I...I...I"tried to say Ariel as she swam to him, she didn't knew what to say but she got speechless when her father said this, he had learn that she was in love with Adam and he didn't wanted her to do nothing and just stay here, like it had happened for his wife, Athena, years ago. If Ariel really loves her beast, than she should join him in the human world. King Triton smiled softly at his daughter,as he put his hand on her shoulder, for the first time since she camed back.

-You don't have to worry! Ariel, once we reach to the surface, I'll transform you back to a human and you will be able to stop Ursula and saving your love..."

-But daddy...I...I...I'm so sorry..."she said back at him, but he shook his head,saying no.

-No, you don't have to be sorry, it's me who should say that, if I had listened to you from the beginning, things would have been different...and when you said that you loved him, then, I knew you meant it..."he said back as Ariel hugged him so tight as he did back.

-Don't forget that I love you and that you're my little girl, alright?"

-I love you too! daddy!"she said back as her released the hug and wiped her tears, smiling,until Sebastian camed up with Chip, holding up his breath, since now they were free. The crab was the one who cut the father and daughter moment.

-I hate to interrupt dhat moment, but if we don't go to the surface in two seconds, Chip is going to suffocate over here!"he replied back pointing the tea cup holding his breath. The king laughed at that. Ariel went up to him as the tea cup went into her hands,she was worried about him.

-Chip! I'm so sorry!"

-Nope!"tried to say Chip,but bubbles camed out from his mouth. The king Triton laughed at this.

-Oh I'm sorry! little fella! but don't worry! we'll get you up there at the surface! just hold on for a few seconds! alright?" he said as Chip nodded, that reminded Sebastian about something.

-But France is far from here! your majesty! how can we get up there? before midnight?"

-France?"

-This is the place, where I had met the beast! daddy! but it's far away from here! how can we get up there?"asked Ariel back,

-And where did you lived with the beast, Ariel?"asked her father back as Sebastian quickly answered:

-Into a enchanted and haunted castle! your majesty!"

-Sebastian!"

-What?"asked the crab back the little mermaid who looked offended, as her father was thinking deeply.

'France, beast, enchanted castle...now that I think about this...that reminds me of something I had heard from Marlène back then and that horrible accident that happened back there...'he was thinking hoping to get a clue,until Ariel disturbed him from his thoughts.

-Daddy? what's wrong?"

He looked down at her,telling what he has in mind as Ariel was waiting to hear him up.

-Alright, Ariel, I'll transform you back into a human once we reach the cold season of France, but in one condition!"he said back seriously to his confused daughter...

to be continued...

...

Ouch! I thought I will never end this chapter! but I did it finally! YEAH!(author doing up a silly dance victory!) okay! let's get serious! the moment between father and daughter was really hard to write. King Triton often reminds me of my dad, that's why! anyway! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! stay tuned for the next chapter!

see ya!


	17. Good Cop, Bad Cop and a twin?

What's sup? guys!

Meanwhile, on the cold streets of an old village of France everything was quiet except for the disturbing storm of winter. Lights were showing from a certain place who looked more like a bar where mens were celebrating like they were kings of the world and leaving theirs wives in theirs houses doing whatever wives does in houses, cleaning, chores, cooking,dusting, having children and also assuming that it was their duty and responsibility for the rest of theirs lives.

-Cheer up! Gaston!"encouraged a short man coming to his best friend's side who was sitting on a red sofa,glaring up at the dancing fire in front of him. The fireplace kept the place warm for centuries. The man that we are talking about is one of the most admirable guy that everyone love about, including young women, the champion at the hunting, being brave for his adventurers and the best looking guy on earth, yup, he has everything that a naive girl without brain will fall for! (Yes! I'm talking about the triplets!) This guy even love himself too, kissing his big arms! ew...No one is like Gaston! Everyone loves him, everybody, but only one girl didn't loved him and that to punish her up, he planed her death to come true.

-Come on! man! Valerie didn't meant to push you away! she is maybe pregnant, but she probably didn't meant it!"

Did I ever mention that Gaston had forgot that brown haired girl who he once called crazy like her father, had finally move on? two months after that tragedy, the hunter man had his eyes for an dark haired girl,probably a newcomer to the village. Valerie was a single woman who camed to the village after her parents and brothers died when their house caught in fire. The twenty year's old woman opened her boutique of clothes for woman and man, was known for her beauty, her mad temper and of course like Belle, she isn't stupid at all, but an intelligent woman and when Gaston camed into her life, she knew she had to be careful. Valerie heard that a murder once happened to the village and a night when she was drunk back in this bar, a man offered her to help her but at the end, he only took advantage of her. And this man you know who he is...

-It's not that easy! you know? how about I drown her? uh?"

The short man's eyes widened at that, he didn't excepted Gaston to be a criminal just to shut a pregnant woman's mouth like that.

-Gaston, you're not seriously thinking of that! right?"

-Then, I'm out of ideas!"replied the hunter, annoyed, as he waved his hand and tried to ignore his friend LeFou who only kept talking.

-We have to find Belle's body before someone else does, or at least we will be in some big trouble!"

-Mn, like I care!"

-This is serious! Gaston, I heard Maurice hired detectives, one of them, is her lost brother and they're willing to do everything to find her! and if Valerie opens her mouth, then it's the end of the world!"

Having enough, Gaston decided to face his friend with an annoyed expression telling what he thinks of the situation.

-Then, like I said, we'll have to give her a lesson if she does, starting after this party, I'll go to her house and threat her up if she dares speaks up!"

-But what if she still keeps going on?"

-Who cares?"

-What if her brother knows about this? uh?"

-And by the way, what makes you say that she has a long lost brother? she told us that she was an orphan after her family died..."

-Maybe she's lying! who knows? I heard that her brother was an ex wanted thief and his fiancé is rumored to be a certain lost princess from a kingdom, I also heard that Maurice hired them to arrest you! You better keep an eye on them, most on her brother..."

Now Gaston looked concerned, he knows that he was about to be discovered soon and he has to do something, before these two detectives will found the truth about the murder.

-So what do you suggest us to do?"

When Gaston was about to reply back, a red long haired woman bursted unto the bar, wearing a puffy wedding gown and in blood, her make-up looked like a disaster everyone was shocked. She looked like she camed from a storm who almost had eat her up. Looking to her left and right, she shouted at everybody:

-PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! A BEAST KILLED MY NEW HUSBAND! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

...

In a other place but in the same time, two persons were inside of Maurice's house. The old inventor man was pouring some tea before he had brought the two cups on the circle table of where a brown haired and handsome man was sitting in front of it. This young man was engaged to this beautiful brown pixie girl since two months ago and he could say that he is one of the luckiest man that he's ever been till now, he wored a black shirt who looked a armor and a white one with some long sleeves underneath,some black pants and brown boots of a hunter. His fiancé who was sitting at his left side was wearing the same thing, but without the black thing armor on her. After Maurice finished with the pouring tea, he sat in front of them,sighing sadly.

-Don't worry, we'll find your daughter Maurice..."had said the young man trying to assure the old man,

-I don't know what to think about something else than that, Eugene, these nightmares are just tormenting me up! overtime I see my daughter screaming for help! but I just can't reach her up! And when I wake up I scream her name every time!"

Eugene sighed as he drank his tea, the girl next to him, knew how Maurice felt, when she was taken from her parents and prisoned into a tower for eighteen years believing that a evil witch was her mother, until she realized that she was not. The girl could imagine that her father went through that too when she was first taken as a baby.

-How much do you know about this man? Gaston? was he always around your daughter...when...you know...when she was in this village?"she asked back to the old man,finding her words, still drinking his tea, Eugene eyed the pixie girl, confused as he raised up eyebrow at her, she just shrugged her shoulders back him before turning her attention to Maurice.

-Well?"

-Yes, dear Rapunzel, Gaston was always around her anywhere she goes to the market or to the library, cause she loved to read books, she wanted to live in a adventure trying to escape the reality, having her own fairy tail, a dreamer..."started to explained Maurice as Eugene put his cup of tea down as he smiled at his fiancé.

-Like my girl also does..."he said back to Rapunzel smirking up at him, amused, the two of them turned theirs selfs back to Maurice who was still following:

-But everyone had found her odd, because she was different than the others womens who were attracted to Gaston, but not her, that's where his obsession to Belle had started..."

-Like?"asked the young brown haired man who was now playing with his beard with his fingers,still focused as Rapunzel drank her tea.

-Like he was trying to seduce her, hoping that she will drop her books and start to fall in love with him,but she didn't, she was an intelligent girl and she always knew what she wanted to, which it had made Gaston mad, when I was out of town...he wanted-"

-Woah! woah! woah! woah! hold on a minute! where you were? or where you were going? leaving your daughter alone? What were you thinking?"interrupted Eugene as he stood up from his chair putting his hands on the table,aloud at the old man shocked's face. Rapunzel put her tea cup down and raised up her voice at him.

-Eugene!"scolded Rapunzel at him.

-What? how could he had let his daughter alone with this man?"he asked back at her with same tone.

-Like how exactly?"

-Like I know when a guy wants something from a girl, blondie! and it's always ending up very nasty! take my sister as an example!"

-I know, your feeling about it, Eugene, but do not worry, my daughter knew I had to leave to, I had to for a reason like winning as the best inventor,helping my family! anyways I heard people that Gaston proposed Belle and that she rejected him..."continued Maurice as Rapunzel was trying to calm down Eugene who was taking deep breaths in order to calm himself.

'Woah...I thought for a second that this guy actually wanted to threat her up...that was close!'thought back the young man sighing up relieved.

-How she had rejected him? anyway?"asked Rapunzel back to him.

-She opened the entry door and pushed him as he fell into the pool of bigs..."he followed, the couple didn't knew if they have to laugh or not about that answer,both of them stayed silent as Maurice drank his tea.

-How well...what a shoot move..."murmured Eugene sitting back down as he followed back to the old man:

-I assume that he was pretty angry, right?"

-More humiliated, I should say, he wanted her back so he made a plan, sending me to the aisle of fools if Belle still didn't wanted to marry him..."the old man followed

-That's horrible! why will he go that far? he has thousand of girls waiting for him! and that's not enough?"exclaimed the pixie girl terrified as Eugene assured her.

-When a big crush turns into obsession, it only gets bad! Blondie...you know that already?"he asked back at her who sighed as she shook her head,

-Will you excuse for a minute? I have to get some air it'll change my mind..."she answered back at Maurice who looked curious as Eugene who looked concerned at her,but she assured him that she's okay with a assuring smile at her soon husband to be before she stood up and left the place.

-Is she alright?"asked Maurice back at Eugene who just moved his hand telling it was okay.

-Yeah, she just doesn't feel very good when it comes to, you know 'love obsession' but it was a witch who had made her believe that she was her mother,but she wasn't, Blondie thought that she loved her but ...long story almost ended badly,but it turned out okay at least,, she found her real parents and I proposed to her,many times! until she said yes! and about that witch, it still torments Rapunzel, but she's strong as I know her to be...anyways, how your daughter reacted when she found about Gaston's plan?"

-Well...she was against it, of course, until the beast part camed after..."

-Beast?"

-Yes, it was during the time when I was trying to find my way to get to the contest of the best inventors, but I got lost and wolves were chasing me, I had found a strange castle as a shelter...this is where the beast had found me and when Belle found why the beast was keeping me as a hostage, she begged him to exchange our places, her freedom from mine...I couldn't let her do that, when that monster got rid of me, I rushed to everyone back at the village, but no one listened to me!"explained Maurice as he drank some of his tea, while Eugene was listening carefully.

-Including that guy Gaston? didn't listened to you? he even wasn't worried for your daughter?"

-Oh no! dear god! he wasn't even worried! he thought that I and my daughter were crazy! all the mens of the bar got rid of me of their bar!"

-And what did you did? after that?"

-What did I did? you just say? I went to search my daughter on my own, but old and sick as I am, I couldn't old the winter as I thought, I thought that an angel rescued me when I got back here, but I wasn't hallucinating! my Belle was really here! and then Gaston camed along for arrest me up to the asylum of fools, Belle didn't wanted to marry him so in that part she went to the house and camed later with a mirror screaming at everybody, that I wasn't crazy and that she can prove it, so she said those words :Show me the beast! and some golden magic appeared revealing a monster with brown fur, horns, big mouth and an anger growl"explained Maurice to a silent ex-thief.

-Gaston told her that she was crazy and that she was having feelings for a monster, Belle was defending the beast saying he wasn't but Gaston was the monster in this story!"he continued back as Eugene found back his voice, hoping he won't say anything bad to the old man.

-So I think that things camed very nasty after she called him like that? no?"

Maurice put his elbows on the table and he covered his face with his hands, sighing,

-If only I was strong enough I would probably stop him from drowning her, but I wasn't! I just stand there and scream over and over at her! she tried to stop him! she didn't wanted him or anybody to hurt the beast! at that, they started to fight,Gaston wasn't afraid to with whom he was dealing with,man or woman, he doesn't care who he will punish! he started to punched her, slapping her and pushed her to...to...to...to..."tried to answer Maurice until he broke down. Eugene knew what happened next, he understood that. He stood up made his way to Maurice as he put his hand on the old man's shoulder.

-It's alright! you don't have to tell me what happened next, I already know...we'll find Belle and stop Gaston, Maurice, you have my word..."he murmured back trying to assure the old man who was crying, until Rapunzel rushed back to the kitchen, panting after running as Eugene looked confused at his fiancé.

-Boy, blondie! what's going on? a wild cat wanted to eat you up?"

-No time to joke around! Eugene, we've got company outside! BIG! company! and it looks pretty bad! we better hide! HURRY UP!"she almost screamed back at the two shocked mens.

...

Meanwhile at this time,

Sebastian was trying to not throw up when he he felt like his world was turning around. Just a few minutes after the king of the sea gived Ariel her legs and her old blue dress along with a long hood, she was heading back with her white horse very fast and Chip? let's say,that even he is in Ariel's bag alone with the magic mirror she found back, he was quite enjoying the ride better than Sebastian who was holding himself to Ariel's shoulder. The sky has been turning into a dark blue meaning that Ariel only has four hours before midnight to stop Ursula from killing Adam.

What about King Triton?

Well let's just say that what he asked to Ariel wasn't quite like she excepted...

"Alright Ariel, I'll transform you back into a human once we reach the cold season of France,but in one condition..." he said to her in few minutes ago.

What he had meant is that he wanted to help her to find the beast, so instead of borrowing a stupid and not training horse, he decided that he should be her horse and he let his triton under Arista and Attina's hands so that they will watch what's going on on land.

Yes, you guys got it, her father transformed himself into a big white and tempered horse( you know kinda like Maximus from Tangled, I totally laughed at that one!) Sebastian was trying to hold his vomit when he heard Chip cheering:

-Yay! yay! come on Ariel! go faster!"

-Your majesty! would you please run less faster than now! I feel like I'm going to throw up!"replied the crab turning into green, the white horse only answered.

-I only follow my daughter's orders! Sebastian as a running horse, of course! sorry!"

-Ariel?"

-Sorry! Sebastian! I really can't! we have to get there before midnight!"she replied holding the cords that were tied around the horse's muzzle, Sebastian only sighed in defeat. After a few moments of silence, they reached an old village who looked practically deserted. It looked like nobody was living here. Hidden with her blue hood, Ariel looked terrified once they were walking in, looking at the empty houses to left to right.

-Let's slow down, daddy, I really don't like this feeling..."

-It looks like nobody is here...it's kinda freaky dhat silence...huh?"asked Sebastian who had recovered from sea-horse sickness once the king triton slowed down.

-It's pretty dark in here...you're sure, we're not lost? Chip?"asked the white horse back at the tea cup who was trying to see where they were going to.

-Yes! I'm sure! let's keep going!"

-Why don't we use that mirror? just to be sure!"replied the crab feeling a little scared than usual.

-No! if Chip says it's the right road! then it's the right one! Sebastian!"replied Ariel back who was really focusing at the view as they walking on a small bridge which leaded them into a small forest.

-Your majesty! please do something!"replied the crab jumping from Ariel to the white horse's hair who just sighed.

-I wish I could Sebastian! but in the state I am right now, it doesn't really helps! I'm a horse! remember?"

-Shush! I think I see something bright!"interrupted Ariel their conversation so suddenly that her father and Sebastian both went quiet when the red long haired girl just spoke.

-Where? where? I don't see anything!"had said her father moving his head to left and right as he immediately stopped to look.

-Over there! I see some lights! someone is living over here! I'm really sure!"she said back pointing the light just after the bushes they'll have to go through it. Once they walked in, they saw not only one light, but a few were around,people of the deserted villiage were there with torches in fire, they surrounded a old house and were listening to a leader whom they admired and next to him,there was a woman hidden with a black long hood cap. Ariel didn't knew who she was, king Triton knew cause he sensed some dark magic in the air.

-So that was the reason of why these houses earlier, looked empty..."murmured the ex-little mermaid trying to watch the scene.

-Let's hide behind those bushes and this three, to make sure that they won't see us spying on them..."murmured her father aloud enough for them so they could move at their left. Ariel went down of her father's back, bent down on one knee and with her hands pushed the leaves so that she could see better the view. Sebastian followed her with Chip who got out of the bag and jumped down as he followed the crab. King Triton just stood behind the three.

-Do you see anything?"asked Chip trying to see through the leaves as he could.

-Nope..."answered Sebastian trying to push the leaves as he could but he only failed as he fell back down.

'So this is where everything has started: first this girl who wanted to take her father's place so that she could stay with the beast, months passed and he fell in love with her so he let her go to see her father but she never camed back...because of that tragedy...and this man' had thought King Triton as he eyed the awesome muscular man in a red suit, black shorts and boots who was speaking like he was starting a war. 'This man has something to do with this planed tragedy and I know why Marlène looked so supscious, months ago'

Flashback

_Sitting on his throne, King Triton was checking on some documents that should be done weeks ago and he looked pretty annoyed._

_-Really come on! I just can't concentrate!"he expressed himself aloud, desperate about it until..._

_-You really haven't changed , didn't you? Triton?"chuckled a warm voice that attracted his attention, he recognized that voice, he turned his head at his left side, calling out for the voice._

_-Marlène? is that you?"he asked amazed, the voice he called Marlène appeared, there stood a beautiful woman with such long curly blond hair with a beautiful green dress and a golden crown on her head. She offered him a warm smile before she spoke:_

_-King Triton? uh? you aged well..."_

_-But you didn't all!"_

_She laughed at that as he spoked back:_

_-I assume that you're doing well, but you don't always come to visit me unless if there something important that you want to tell me..."explained the king as the enchantress sighed as she agreed with him._

_-I'm afraid you're right, Triton, I have to something important to tell you...it's about the human world..."_

_He mentally winced at that word, he stayed silent instead of being angry, he let Marlène follow._

_-There's a tragedy that happened two days ago..."_

_-What?"he asked trying to hide his shocking expression, he didn't wanted to show any pity for some human who he will curse for ending his wife's life. Marlène knew about his hatred for the humans, but still she followed:_

_-And your daughter, Ariel will be the next on his list, if you keep letting her go to the surface..."_

_-What? how dare does she? I can't believe it! tell me Marlène! who is this man? WHO IS THIS HUMAN?"he screamed letting out all his anger to an enchantress perfectly calm._

_-His name is Gaston, he already killed a woman who didn't wanted of him back and who tried to protect a beast..."_

_-And what is has to with my daughter?"_

_-Try to protect her, don't let her curiosity come true and most of all, don't let her fall in love with the beast, cause if you do, she's gonna have the same fate as that human woman who died, you're cursed into awful fate once you fall in love with the beast...protect your daughters from the land of these people who had took your precious wife, Triton...that's all I can tell you... "she explained seriously before she vanished._

End of Flashback...

But he didn't do it at all, once he knew that his daughter was really in love with that beast, he knew it wasn't a simple crush like she had for another prince. He was deeply lost in his thoughts that the leader man who was in front of the old house with a torch of fire in his hand, spoke:

-Alright, sweetheart now you can say what's inside of you and don't worry I can probably heal your heart!"had said Gaston touching the mysterious woman's hand lovingly but she rejected him,rudely.

-Don't sweetheart me up! freak! I'm not here for getting myself a monster like you!"she rudely replied as she got back her hand from his, everybody gasped at that.

-What you-No! no! you know what? why don't you just tell everyone your story? woman?"he asked back to her as she made a step to everybody as she dropped her long black hood revealing her face. Behind the bushes, Ariel gasped along with Sebastian and Chip, while King Triton neighed silently when they saw who was this woman exactly.

-Bonsoir, everyone, my name is Ariel and this my story..."had started the woman with some big purple and recognized eyes.

...

You guys didn't see that coming? uh? anyways here's Gaston, LeFou and Maurice who camed in the story with a mini crossover, yup I had Eugene and Rapunzel as detectives in this story cool uh? anyways sorry for being late! it was my birthday two weeks ago! and my godmother gived me the best present EVER one ticket for Britney Spears Femme Fatal tour! I was totally excited! I really enjoyed that moment! anyway! I hope you had enjoyed that chap! thanks for your support!


	18. Have faith in her

Hey! what'z up? guys? all good? just joking!

...

Ten of clock had ringed...

Back at the castle, things couldn't be better than that, they were worse than it seemed to be. The beast was locked in his neat room, the west wing, since Ariel had left, he refused to leave wanted to left alone with the enchanted rose, he was sad and determinate to be left alone for the rest of his life as a monster who had already lost two most loved women in his life.

During this time, Lumière, Cogsworth, Miss Potts and Sultan, the footstool dog,were at the library, Miss Potts was worried since she didn't knew where Chip could have go into and Cogsworth and Lumière were arguing as Sultan was walking around them.

-It's ten of clock! and you're still babbling about such stupid things!"

-Well at least I'm worried about the master! not only about women!"

-Only women? you're having some fantasies too, mon ami?"

-LUMIÈEEERE!"screamed the watchclock with such high voice that almost got deaf his friend,Cogsworth was annoyed and tired about Lumière's flirting questions,seriously how can Lumière say such weird questions when everything is bad like right now? Miss Potts stopped the fight between them in time.

-Now gentlemen we're not here to argue about such silly things, Cogsworth, any change with the master? lately?"

The watchclock sighed in defeat as Lumière imitated him too. Things were bad since the red haired girl had left and it had broken Adam's heart, that he was determinate to end alone, since his curse made everyone he loves leaving him alone.

-He still doesn't want to come outside from the west wing...I guess there's no miracles this time...Ariel was our miracle...our only chance to bring the master some happiness...that he once had..."

-And not to forget to love him and change all of us human again!"

-The master loves her, he's desperate without her...

-And she had left us, including the master'z heart..."

-The poor child,...he must be broken..."murmured Miss Potts back as the watchclock started to walk back and forth, his arms behind his back.

-I knew it, I knew it, I knew it was too much to be true!"

-It would had been better if they never had come here!"

-Lumière! don't say such things like that! I'm sure there's a solution to this!"said Miss Potts just before Sultan started to bark in alert as he looked to the mirror, everybody looked up at him in awe, like he had mentioned that Ariel camed back.

-Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Cogsworth?"asked Lumière hoping that his friend will respond but he was speechless, so Miss Potts responded in his place.

-Is it she? Chip is with her? right?"she said as she jumped with them looking up to the window,hoping that they were right,but to their horror, they saw a bunch of army coming on the castle's way and one of them was leading them along with a mysterious person in a black hood cap.

-Sacré bleu! we're under attack over down here!"

-This is brutal!"

-Oh dear lord!"

-You guys have to warn the master!"ordered Cogsworth to them as they rushed away from the window,leaving him and his words.

-If it is a fight they want, then we will give them one! who's with me?"he asked like a politician,but when he heard the door closed behind, he got trapped by his own friends again!

...

Meanwhile outside at the rain...

-Take whatever booty you can find,but remember the beast is mine!"had shouted Gaston to his followers as he continued his walk to castle with the villagers holding up chopped and big tree in order to open the castle's doors. The woman in black hood cap just smiled at them,evilly, her plan was working, all the villagers were about to go in and attack the castle to kill the beast. But what's better, it was that after she made everyone believe that a beast attacked her new husband and that she wanted revenge, Gaston, who believed that,accepted immediately and screamed to everyone that they find and kill this before they left Maurice's house, Ursula wanted to talk with Gaston in private.

_FLASHBACK_

_When everybody was getting ready for the battle, Ursula dragged Gaston away from the villagers's attention and spoke:_

_-You must be really brave to defend a woman's vow, avenging my husband's death..."she told him._

_-I will do everything to make a woman happy, including you too, that's why my name is Gaston!"he said back as Ursula winced mentally._

_-No one is braver and more beautiful than Gaston!"he replied back bring his fist to his chest, like a soldier._

_'He's a lot of worse than that prince brat I almost married! he's the most retard guy that I ever meet till now!' she thought back as she found her younger voice back,trying to sound like Ariel's voice._

_-But it will not be easy to fight the beast without a good sword, Gaston..."she said like a warning before she made appear a short sword on her two hands, Gaston looked confused at that, but she knew what he was thinking right now, that's why she told him:_

_-No time to explain! you have to hurry and kill that monster in anyway you want, but bring this sword with you if he's starting to act out of control or else..."_

_-Or else what? what you want me to do? next? bringing you his head for a memory or what?"he asked back looking into her purple eyes, _

_-Or else kill the mermaid if she gets on your way and of course, if things aren't working like you wished, kill the beast with it!"she answered back giving him the short and fined sword into his hands and before she vanished, she told him this:_

_-Be careful with this sword it has poison in it, once you stab a human, your body gets very contagious,like a disease, your blood gets darker and you die very painfully..."_

_-Is there a cure?"_

_Ursula didn't excepted that from the wanted hunter to say that, he looked quite nervous when he took the sword from her hands._

_-Excuse me?"_

_-If some of us, gets stabbed with that sword, is there a way to cure the poison?"_

_-No there isn't...you wouldn't have enough time to find it cause you will already be dead by it..." she explained being a snob person before she vanished in front of his eyes._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ursula somehow knew that Ariel had escaped her cage and the fact that she was around, didn't helped her plan, however if she gets herself in, Ursula told Gaston to kill her if she gets on his way or if the beast is too strong for him to kill, than she ordered him to kill him instead.

Watching the villagers breaking up the door with the big three, she vanished hoping to get in the castle faster than these bunch of idiots.

...

Back at the castle, while Lumière had brought everyone down to block the doors from entering the villagers, Miss Potts jumped very fast as she could to find Adam who was still alone in the west wing, she recognized him by his red long cloak, his white long shirt,his black pants,his big paws, his back was facing her. He was standing in front a circle table, holding the magic flower with its jar.

-Pardon master..."tried to asked Miss Potts back to him, who responded with slow growl.

-Leave me in peace..."

-But sir, the castle is under attack!"

...

Back down stairs, everyone was trying to block the doors, but they knew that they won't be enough strong to hold the villagers back, even if they're in one group together. Lumière sighed in defeat when he had heard another punch behind the doors.

-This isn't working!"

-Oh chéri! we must do something!"begged Babbette who was surrounded by others objects and suddenly something hit him up at the head,like an idea camed to him.

-Wait a minute! I know!"replied Lumière back happily.

-Which is?"

-It's facile! chéri! everyone! may I have your attention, please?" he asked everybody who carefully started to listen his plan to attack the villagers.

...

Back at the west wing, the beast couldn't help but to think about Ariel, just to think about her, that's all he could do, nothing else matters to him anymore since she isn't here with him, like she took away his heart and never gived back to him. And the enchanted rose only had been made things worse, it was dying and he knew that he doesn't any time left on living, as he continued to stare at the rose, he could hear Miss Potts say:

-What shall we do? master?"

Adam shook his head, like he couldn't take it anymore, with a deep and sad voice, he said those words:

-It doesn't matter anymore, just let them come..."

...

Somewhere else at the woods...

-Blondie! get a grip with Max! or else! I'm gonna be sick!"

-Come on! Eugene we don't have time to slow down! we have to follow Maurice! or else we'll get lost in the forest!"

Since a few minutes later, after the army left Maurice's place, the old man wanted to follow the army, riding Philippe to catch them faster, he knew where the enchanted castle was. Rapunzel and Eugene, decided to follow him too with Maximus, in order to catch Gaston and his army, but the ex-thief should had thought twice, before he had let Rapunzel taking the driver's place and he regrets it since he felt like he was about to throw up. While the horse was running like a mad man, Maximus neighed evilly at him behind.

'_Seriously! I really HATE horses!' _he thought back as he tried to swallow his vomit back to his stomach and put his arms around Rapunzel's tiny waist,tightly, hoping he won't fall down.

...

Back at the enchanted castle, as the villagers camed in, they had found the entry strangely quiet than excepted, weird but this silence won't hurt, right? Gaston waved at them from behind to follow him,but as soon LeFou took an candelabra to see better in the place, someone suddenly had shouted:

-NOW!"

And all the objects started to move around and fought the silly villagers like there was no tomorrow, leaving Gaston who escaped the parade and run upstairs to find the beast. Meanwhile at the west wing, sitting on a small red bed near to the window, Adam was having flashbacks of his two women that he loved the most and had left him alone. First it was Belle, his first love, who had taught him everything, including love, she showed him how to be kind and patient and the most, she had taught him to love. He remembers the night when she had left him for her father.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Then, you...you must go to him..."he had said back to her as he looked at the rose, even if his back was facing her, Belle asked after she heard him saying that she should go to find her father._

_-What did you say?"she asked back to hear him better._

_-I release you, you're no longer my prisoner..."he replied back to her. Belle couldn't believe what he had said, he was letting her go._

_-You mean...I'm free?"she asked back_

_-Yes..."he answered back turning himself to her,the brown haired girl gasped relieved at that._

_-Thank you...(Looking back at the mirror)Hold on! papa! I'm on my way!"she said back to the mirror as she was to walk out of the room,but she stopped, turning around at Adam, giving him back the mirror, but he refused:_

_-Take it with you...so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me..."he mentioned as he put his paw through her hair, she looked at him, holding the mirror close to her,with a warm smile, she said:_

_-Thank you, for understanding how much he needs me..."she said touching his chin full of fur, he looked sad as he felt her touch but he almost changed his mind of her leaving him,when she run out of the room._

_This was the first time that he felt that love was painful, painful for him to see her leave him behind._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And then, Ariel camed to his life, giving him the hope that love wasn't such a bad thing after all. His heart was almost healed and the same happened with hers, she gived him the love that Belle once gived to him, but things were different this time, it was love at first sight. When he first saw her, he felt that he had butterflies,but he didn't fell in love with her only for her looks or the fact that she couldn't talk, but he fell in love with her because she understood him, no one else had done that to him, except her. Everything went well, until that night when he first kissed her:

_FLASHBACK_

_-Well...you...you must go to them..."he said trying to avoid the sadness in his voice, which distracted Ariel's attention from the mirror. _

_Did he just say what she had heard? putting the mirror down on the table, she walked to his side,touching his arm,wanting him to look at her,but he tried to hid himself from her as he said back:_

_-You heard me...I release you, you can leave and find your family, holding you here,it would be against your will and I can't make that mistake anymore..."_

_He knew that somehow Ariel was too shocked to react, so he followed:_

_-You need to find them and to assure them, that you're alright... or nobody will feel complete"_

_'Like me, I guess, maybe it's the end for me...she will certainly leave me...'thought Adam touching the vase as he continued, hoping that Ariel was still here,behind him._

_-You can take the mirror, I give it to you as a gift and maybe you won't forget me...'he finished back as Ariel looked back at the rose and next to the flower, the mirror looked like it wanted her to take it with her. Ariel looked back at the beast, trying to tell him that she'll be worried about him as she touched his arm. Adam turned his head as he tried to smile,even if he wanted to cry as he saw her eyes in tears. He turned himself in front of her, so that he will look at her._

_-You don't have to be worried about me, Ariel, I will be fine...I'll always have a part of you in my heart.."_

_'Which I'll never forget her love, never...'_

_-Always..."he finished as he wipe off her tears with his finger, before he could do something that Ariel wasn't excepting him to do..._

_Kiss her..._

_But after he kissed her, she left him and he will never forget that expression on her face, which was fear, it looked like she was scared of him and that she didn't hesitate to leave without an explanation about the kiss._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'_I had enough with everything, pain, love, secrets, anger and betrayal, I think it's time that everybody has to know about the beast, I'm done with everything...it's over now...' _he thought back looking up to the window,sadly and lost. Until he heard the door open.

He turned to see who it was and it turned out to be a hunter, an handsome one aiming up a arrow at his direction, the beast let out a growl of despair as his attention turned back to the window, he couldn't care less if he had to die by any minute now.

Suddenly he had felt a sharp pain that had pierced his left shoulder, an arrow...he let out a growl of a lion screaming for his pain. Gaston rushed in the room and pushed him as the window broke into pieces,as he was laughing at the beast's show. He walked out from the room and pushed Adam from the balcony with his feet. The beast fell as he rolled around on the castle's roofs. Gaston jumped from the balcony far and had landed on a other roof who looked like a bench of where the beast was lying on, still he didn't looked that much interested for a fight, that Gaston urged him to do.

-Get up!"

But still Adam didn't wanted to fight anymore, he was so tired from everything. Gaston kicked him, but still, he didn't wanted to fight with that annoying hunter.

-Get up! What's the matter? beast?...too kind and gentle? to FIGHT BACK?"

Adam just didn't have the strength anymore, he didn't wanted to move anymore, he just wanted to lie down all sleep and never wake up to fight with the reality at least. As he heard the hunter's steps coming near to him,he closed his eyes as he said his goodbyes in mind.

_'I'm sorry Ariel...I love you...I just...can't be...' _he thought back until he had heard an angel screaming...

-NOOOOO!"

An angel with the most beautiful voice that he had never heard in his entire life...

_'That voice! it can't be Belle! she can't be here! she's gone! or at least if I'm dying, it can't be her! it has to be someone else...maybe...'_

He opened his eyes and looked down of the castle and saw...hoping he wasn't hallucinating...

His hope camed back to him, with scared expression when she saw him about to be attacked...

...

Wow! I just finished this chap in only three days! cool uh? anyways here's my view from this chap:

Shocked uh? she camed back! but who? Belle or Ariel? you'll find out! in case you guys got confused about the 17th chapter, it says that Gaston and LeFou had something to do with Belle's death and they're worried that if someone was about to find about her body being thrown in the river, they will be doomed. Maurice who had accepted to be interrogated by Eugene and Rapunzel, these two hilarious and serious couple officers, about his daughter's murderer and since Eugene had found out that his long sister Valerie who is alive was raped and pregnant by the murder himself, he wants to make Gaston or LeFou pay for it. And at last, Ursula disguised herself as an evil Ariel to make everyone believe that a certain beast killed her new husband and wants Gaston's help to kill Adam and destroy a certain mermaid too.

Woah! This story has been airing since August's 26th 2010, one year already! can't you imagine that? it has its first anniversary since that day! happy birthday! 'The mermaid and the beast!' Woah! time goes so fast! anyways, thanks for your support guys! I really appreciate that! I hope you will still support me up! cause the next chapter might be sad...or will try to be...anyways, you'll found it around mid-september or soon!

see ya!


	19. Too late for saying save me part 1

Hey guys! miss me?Here we go again!...Sorry for the long wait!

...

When he had thought that he had no reason of living, Adam couldn't believe what he had saw and heard. He looked down from the castle's roof, hoping he wasn't hallucinating at at the entry and at the stormy rain, an drenched red long haired girl was sitting on a white and strong horse, wearing a long blue cap, her hood down, which had revealed her worried face, her big blue eyes, her hair soaked and messed up from the wind and from her voice, it was the first time that he had heard her and he wasn't disappointed at all, she has one of these angels's voices.

_She camed back to him!_

-Ariel..."he breathed out her name desperately, as the ex-mermaid's eyes widened when she the hunter coming closer behind him as he was raising a creature branch up to attack the beast.

-No! please don't hurt him! please!"she begged aloud enough as Gaston was about to beat him up,until a big paw grab his branch just in time before he could shoot, to his surprise, the beast who looked down not too long ago, suddenly got up into his feet showing him up how it was to put him angry, very angry like an animal or more like a monster should be angry. Gaston knew that this time, that monster wasn't joking at all right now. Two persons,holding the same branch were finally ready to fight, a human and a beast were ready to kill each at there, where Adam seemed to have recovered since she camed here.

Ariel had to do something to stop this battle before someone gets hurt by her fault and seeing how the beast pushed and growled at Gaston, wasn't going to help at all.

-I have to stop this! and now!"she replied as an loud thunder was heard, she jumped down from her father's back and rushed to push the doors, even if she wasn't that strong enough which it worried a certain crab who still was holding the horse's hair tightly.

-Ariel! don't do dhis! you will only hurt yourself!"he screamed through the rain as the red haired girl tried to push the doors with at her strength, King Triton only frowned at this.

-I wished I could have my triton with me! it would had been easier!"

-Ariel stop dhis!"

-What's going on? are we here yet?"asked Chip inside of the bag, King Triton kept looking at Ariel who was still pushing the doors as she was getting tired but she won't give up that easily.

'_Like her mother, she's like her...stubborn, kind, loyal, innocent and will do everything for the man she loves, like Ariel will do too' _had thought the special horse until an idea hit him..

-Maybe I have an idea! Sebastian!"

-Yes?"asked the crab aloud as he looked down to the horse who smirked, amused by that idea.

-You better hold my ears tight! cause I won't hold back!"

-HOLD BACK? WHAT DO YA MEAN?"shouted the crab through another thunder, King Triton ignored him and had said the same thing for Chip,before he walked behind, with a very amusing smile on his face. Which feared Sebastian:

-Your majesty! don't tell me you will...!"

-ARIEL!"shouted her father as she stopped to push the doors and turned her head at him,even if her hair was flying and hiding her face.

-BACK OFF OF MY VIEW! CAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO HOLD BACK ANY LONGER!"he shouted back as Sebastian gasped in fear as the white horse was getting ready to push the two doors.

-YOUR MAJESTY! I FEAR IT'S NOT A GOOOOAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!"screamed the crab as the king himself started to run furiously as Sebastian held his ears very tight hoping that this was a nightmare, but it wasn't. Using his head as a shelter, the white horse ran fast he could until he broked the two doors,which had falled down.

Ariel stared at them shocked as she entered in the castle and looked at her father and at the crab who had fainted down on the floor.

-Daddy, I..."

-No time to talk Ariel, you only have sixty minutes! to stop this battle! and sixty minutes to save that beast from dying! you better hurry up!"

-But daddy...I don't know how to thank you...for everything you had done and sacrificed for me..."

The King Triton smiled softly at that.

-You don't have to thank me about it, your mother would had done the same thing for me...and now go!"The ex-mermaid stared at him,confused, she didn't knew how to response at that comment, she owned so much for her father and wished to know how to thank him. She nodded at him and rushed to find the nearest stairs that she could find...

...

Outside at the castle's roofs, with the stormy rain, things weren't taked easily with Gaston and Adam who were still fighting, until the hunter man pushed the beast to the darkness of his view. Gaston stood up with the branch in his hands getting ready to attack the beast as he raised the branch up to attack the monster, but because of the stormy lighting, he blindly attacked a monster statue by mistake, he growled back:

-Come out and fight!"

But no one camed out as he asked, only a louder storm answered for him, Gaston knew somehow that the beast was hiding somewhere over here and he wasn't about to give up.

-Are you in love with that bewitched girl? beast?" he asked back putting a lock of his black hair out of his eyes,referring to the ex-mermaid. Holding the branch tightly in his hands, he walked passing Adam who was pretending to be a statue, he heard Gaston who was continuing to scream through the stormy rain.

-Do you know what happened to your precious Belle? the crazy girl of the town?"

He growled as he heard Belle's name coming out from that evil monster's mouth, even if the beast in him wanted to attack that hunter, Adam remained patient as he continued to listen.

-This crazy girl deserved it! and I did it! YOU HEARD ME? I DID IT! I DROWNED HER! AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SHE TURNED OUT CRAZY! ABOUT FALLING IN LOVE WITH A MONSTER LIKE YOU! INSTEAD OF A BEAUTIFUL DOWN EARTH MAN LIKE ME!"screamed Gaston who still looking for the beast, who was petrified when he heard this coming, so Belle's death wasn't an accident, she was murdered against her will and the most of all, she loved him, she did and would probably come back to him.

Until someone had to destroy everything,including his beloved and this person was searching for him and was ready to kill him.

Adam couldn't care anymore about the consequences that he'll have to face, from now, he put the soft part of him away and bring the monster part in.

-BEAST, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Behind Gaston, a huge growl of anger was heard, Gaston jumped turning around,even if he was trained as a hunter, he was starting to get scared, a little.

Holding the branch tightly in his hands, like his life depended on it, he shouted, looking where the noise camed from.

-BEAST?" he shouted as a lighting almost attacked him, he jumped aside and in front of him, he could see the fear of his life as a thunder was heard.

-You forgot to mention the monster part in your line..."replied the beast as he moved from his hideout, showing the anger and the fury that he was hiding since that man took the reason of his life.

The human in him was no longer in, but the beast was in and he was finally ready attack Gaston as an animal. Gaston looked at him in fear.

_'I'm sorry Belle and Ariel, I hope you won't see me like this...' _a part of him was saying this in his mind as he jumped to the hunter, angrily...

...

Meanwhile in the castle,

At the same moment where the objects were celebrating their victory after the villagers went off, Ariel was still running hoping that she won't come too late.

'_Hang in there! Adam! please!'_

The desperate girl continued to run as she was fighting to keep her wanting tears to fall, this isn't was the time for crying, but save him! from Ursula and the hunter's hands before it's too why she had the need to cry? why?

Reaching the giants double doors with the lion door handle, she opened the door and rushed immediately inside leaving the door open...

-Adam, Adam, where are you?"she called him looking around the room, as she walked hopefully that he will he hear her, but he was nowhere to found.

-Can you hear me? answer me! please!"

But no sound camed...

-I've turned back, I'm here now! there's so much things that I want to tell you..."

But he didn't answer to that and Ariel was really getting scared is she? she's been asking herself as she kept walking without paying attention that she was walking to the balcony and outside, something flashy was almost blinding her sight, putting her hand up away from her face, she recognized that color.

'_The rose!'_

The rose was dying inside of that crystal vase,but it still looked beautiful. Ariel took a step to take a better look and as she was about to touch the vase...

-Go ahead and break it!"replied an familiar voice was heard behind her back, with a gasp, the ex-little mermaid turned around,hiding the rose behind her back.

The person in front of her was her exactly like her twin,but Ariel knew better, the eyes of the person were purple and that evil grin was even recognizable.

_Ursula..._As a loud thunder camed between them, the person moved as she was saying:

-And it will kill you both if you do..."...

...

Gaston tried to escape the beast who looked at him with such cruelty, fury and vengeance. Since he had mentioned that he had revealed that he killed Belle, something had changed in the beast's eyes and the next thing he knew was that he was now a prey to a monster like him, the monster inside of the beast wanted to finish and to kill him for good.

Hiding behind a statue, he was scared. He waited the moment to jump out and to attack the beast.

_'Calm down, calm down, calm down! what do you think you're doing? you're supposed to show who's boss, not play the victim, how will the villagers will think of you, if you revealed your fears toward a beast? like him? uh?'_

At that thought, Ursula camed into his mind.

'_And what about her? uh? what will she think of you if you freak out like that? I have to show that beast who is the master of this universe!'_

Repeating this line many times made him feel quite better as he regained his confidence and had step out to find the beast...

...

-Well...I knew it will come to this...it's always easier when it is with you..."smirked Ursula as she slowly walked to Ariel as she instead, walked back, passing the rose, frighted but tried to remain calm as the rain was hitting on them harder and harder.

-Once I'll find him, everything between you and I will be over, Ursula..."had said the ex-mermaid has she stopped to walk back,reaching the edge of the balcony.

The witch in disguise only laughed at that.

-And what? this beast will find soon or later that you used him and his love to get over that stupid prince of yours and...oh no! he won't have a chance cause he will be dead by your fault!"

-Don't speak about Adam, like that! I love him!"

-But what about Eric? so? you forgot him? so suddenly? after of what he did to you?"

-You made him do that, under your spell, you wanted me to suffer and to give up on him and you're right..."had said Ariel trying to not panicked as she watched Ursula coming closer to the enchanted rose.

-I almost forgot him, I loved him, but with the beast, it was different..."followed the red haired girl watching the witch touching the vase,which made Ariel's heart beating more faster and faster.

She was afraid that Ursula might break the poor dying rose.

_'This rose, that you almost touched, is not like any roses or flowers that should be, this one is pretty special and fragile, one touch and would be destroyed...' _had said Adam a long time ago, one touch and the rose will be destroyed which won't mind Ursula if it was the closer thing that will end the beast's life, so why not holding back when you have the chance?

Ursula realized that Ariel was watching her touching the vase, as an idea hit in her mind.

-You see, dear child, if our contract wasn't interrupted, things would had been good between you and me, but you had to make me angry and take over that prince, at the end, you left and decided to use an mournful beast to love who will soon won't be here anymore after 20 minutes..."

As she put a weird silence between them, she took the vase with her hands leaving the poor rose harmed with no defense, too much for Ariel's horror as she looked at Ursula who was ready to attack, raising the vase up at the air with her hands, madly insane with a very smiling smile on her face as white thunder appeared at the scene behind Ursula.

-And so will you..."finished the sea witch.

And she threw it...

...

Who is addicted to a suspense act? Uh? Stay tuned for the next part!


	20. too late for saying save me part 2

...

Inside of the castle, a terrible scream was heard which surprised the objects along with King Triton and Sebastian.

-Oh no!" panicked Sebastian on the horse's back, as the white horse frowned at that angrily.

-What was that?"replied Cogsworth in alarm.

-I don't know ,mon ami, but I feel like something is not right at all!" answered Lumière holding Babette close to him, frighted.

-Your majesty, are you thinking of what am I thinking? that it was..."whispered Sebastian still panicked to the horse's ear.

-Ursula...she must had found out where Ariel was..."whispered King Triton not aloud hoping that the objects won't hear him.

-We must find where is the master, he's not in his room and I think it has to do with one villager that we forgot to check..."replied miss Potts which reminded the white horse and the crab of something.

'_The hunter!_'

-We must find him! before that mad person gets into him!"had answered Cogsworth before they rushed to the stairs in alert. ...

...

Outside at the rain, Adam was being pushed by Gaston who appeared behind him by surprise, Gaston wanted to make him pay for acting such as a cruel monster, until a scream was heard, but this time it wasn't the imposter who screamed, but Ariel.

She was coming closer to him and him was being defeated?

He has to stop that hunter and now!

As he was trying to get up, the hunter shouted as an thunder was heard.

-IT'S ALL OVER! BEAST! TIME TO DIE!"

'_Enough!_'

The beast let out a growl in front of Gaston's face as the hunter fell down and with one paw, grapped Gaston by the neck and lift them up at the air, wondering if he should he let down the hunter meeting his awful fate. Scared as the hunter watched how the height looked from the palace's roofs, begged the beast to not let him do it:

-NO! PLEASE! NOT THIS! I DON'T DESERVE IT! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! ANYTHING! PLEASE I BEG YOU!"shouted Gaston as a thunder was heard, the beast asked himself what he will become if he let Gaston fell from his paw, maybe being a monster for the rest of his life,like the enchantress has mentioned if he doesn't get anyone to love him for who he is.

He once remembered that himself in the past, he had begged to the enchantress to forgive him for his mistakes, but none of that happened.

And that hunter in all that?

He had murdered the love of his life, he had to be punished for what he did, but it was his beast's side whom demanded him that, but his human's side, the softer part of himself,was telling him that it wasn't worth it.

He stepped back along with the frighted hunter under his grasp as he put him down, he said with his angry voice,but softer this time.

-Get out!"he said with growl as he pushed the hunter to the floor, hoping he wasn't making a stupid mistake, until he heard the most beautiful voice calling him.

-Adam!"He turned around at the sound of that voice, this beautiful creature up there where the balcony was, the one who his heart was beating was up there, her hair on the wind.

-Ariel..." he replied softly back at her as she gived her hand down at him.

He started to climb on the roof in order to try to reach the red haired girl who was standing at the balcony waiting for him to come and to caress her hand with his paw.

He couldn't believe what was happening! He felt so much happy than he could remember, she was here! here! in person! The same woman he had saved from the wolves, the woman who he had comforted from her lost love who had betrayed her, the one who maked him laughed with her weird expressions, the same girl with whom he shared a dance waltz and a moment of romance, the one he had fell in love and of course, with the one who he had shared everything.

He touched her hand when he had reached the balcony, she smiled at him when he looked at her with so much love in his eyes.

This moment wasn't breakable, it was simply unbreakable for them, nothing else could matter to them, reunited at last.

-You camed back!" he whispered as he put his other paw on her cheek,she sighed as she closed her eyes, touching his paw with her hands,smiling, repeating to herself that everything will be alright as long they were together now, until she heard Adam growling so suddenly, she opened up her eyes as she saw him growling...and in pain?

'_What's happening? What's going on?_'

She looked down, to see what was happening and shocked and there behind him, was the hunter who was smirking evilly at the beast and at the ex-little mermaid as he took out a knife from Adam's left side.

'_A knife?_'

Gaston smirked as his mind was enjoying this revenge and at the end it was resolved! the victory could come and embrace him anytime he wanted.

He held the poison knife tightly as he said:

-Who is the master now? Beast? I am! I'm the king! I'm the...!"he shouted as he wanted to say how awesome he was and always did, until he got interrupted as he lost his balance as the beast pushed him unknown to his actions since he was growling in pain.

Gaston screamed in agony as he fell from the balcony hoping that he won't fell alone, but the beast was being held by the red-haired girl,who held him by the collar, so after that, Gaston was gone and for forever.

Cogsworth, Lumière, Miss Potts, Babette, Chip, Sultan and Sebastian finally reached the balcony until what they saw wasn't calling happiness but agony to theirs eyes, King Triton was guarding down stairs and if he had seen Ariel's horrified look, he would had known that she had arrived too late to save him.

-Master..."murmured Cogsworth shocked as the others were too.

-Oh no!"replied Miss Potts who was worried for the worst.

-Ariel..."let out Sebastian sadly as he watched Ariel helping the beast coming to the balcony and helped him to lay down as she kneeled on the floor, as he was trying to breathe normally but the pain was too much to ignore.

Worrying about the idea to lose him, Ariel was searching the wound everywhere until she she looked at his left side, but instead of a red liquor of blood falling deeply, it was black..

The red haired girl's eyes widened in fear when she saw how deep the wound was and how fast the poison was going now through him now.

Ariel looked back at the beast who was now lying unconscious on the floor, she feared the worst coming now.

'_Oh No!_ _Please not that_! _Please don't let him die_! _Please!_ _I don't want to lose him! I beg you!_' she thought back trying to fight back her tears who were about to fall.

Instead of red blood, it was black blood more like a poison that left the ex-mermaid petrified that she didn't felt someone coming to her by behind.

-ARIEL BEHIND YOU!"shouted Sebastian as the red haired girl turned around and looked frighted at the last person that she wanted to see alive.

-You think you can get rid of me? like that so easily? little brat?"answered Ursula madly angrily at her as her right eye bleed from a red petal of the rose that Ariel had scratched with, leaving the witch in disguise half blind.

A knife who looked exactly like the hunter's appeared of nowhere on Ursula's hand as Ariel feared for the worst.

-You got me almost blind! and I'll make sure you'll pay for this!"...

...

... Next part, might be the last chap, if this chap doesn't get at least three or four reviews! lol! I'm just kidding! hope you had enjoyed that chap! see ya!


	21. Goodbye

What's up?

Did you guys missed me already?

Here's the last part! lol! just joking! I'm not even ready to quit this awesome story with these two great characters!

From Disney, of course!

...

Sitting on the floor and staring at that madly witch was most the last thing that she ever and never wanted to be predicted. Ariel wanted to leave this place and to wake up from this nightmare, but Adam was bleeding his blood out and he needed her.

She couldn't leave him and she can't at all.

Because loves him and she didn't wanted to leave him!

Her hair was soaked from the rain, her blue dress was drenched, her face felt like she was about to melt, even if she wasn't feeling any heat, anyways.

She couldn't leave him...

And not now.

-Oh what's wrong with your beast? my dear? oh no! he is dying? isn't he? and you can't do nothing to stop it from its fate!"had said Ursula with her hand who was holding the poison knife up at the air. Ariel stepped back with her hands as she looked back at Adam who was shivering and starting to lose his normal breathing.

She really wanted to be with him,but with Ursula who was half blind and who wanted to end her life, things couldn't be better and she had to think how to stop the witch, before the beast will...no...no! she has to stop that and the witch too.

Ursula only laughed when the ex-mermaid looked back at the lying beast.

-Oh no! don't you worry! my dear! you will soon join him!"she replied back to an frightened Ariel as she was to stab her with the poisoned knife until the red haired girl stopped her move with her hand holding the witch's hand tightly. Ursula stopped to laugh when Ariel held her hand, struggling as she could to stop her move. She growled when she just realized that Ariel wasn't ready to give up yet.

-You think you can get away with this? why don't you just give up? it would had been more easy from the beginning!"she shouted back at stubborn girl who wasn't about to give up without even trying! Not even dying was on her list!

-It's easy as it seems..."tried to answer Ariel as her teeth made a winced sound as she was trying to hold Ursula back. Lying down and having a mad woman above her, wasn't the idea that she expected to be, the balcony wasn't larger enough for a battle...

Until something camed through her mind.

Just behind them, there was the bridge of balcony's end and the space between them was only about 20 or 40 cm...

-But that doesn't mean that I'll be the one to lose here..."she followed back as the witch in disguise raised an eyebrow in confusion giving a look like _'What's that supposed to mean?'_

-You will be!" finished the ex-mermaid back smiling at the witch who didn't had the time to say something until she felt like someone was pushing her with two legs up at the air and landed down, knocking her head on the edge of the balcony, unconscious. Ariel sat up on her knees and rushed to Adam's right side, trying to avoid his black wound who was trying to consume him, but she couldn't, she was worried and frightened that he won't make it alive soon. She turned her head, looking for help, like she was lost on the desert and dying without seeing any water around her side.

-Please! somebody help him! help! HELP HIM! please!" she shouted desperate thinking she was alone that she couldn't see anyone including the objects because of the rain, turning her head back to the beast, she caressed his cheek with her right hand with so much tender that she could hear him taking some deep breaths trying to fight against the poison.

-Please, open your eyes! Adam...I'm here..."she said back trying hold her fear back, telling herself that everything will be alright, that he is strong enough and that he will go through that.

There has to be some faith on him, or more on their future together. All Ariel could hear and see from him, was a cough, a big cough,like he was suffocating in a fireplace,trying to breathe but Ariel waited being patient. She just knew that he won't give up that easily as she saw some deep blue eyes from the sky, trying to open to look up at her, to her surprise.

-...A-Ariel...?"

-Hey..."

-You...you camed back..."

She chuckled at that, he was still here but for how long will he hold on? It didn't mattered her anymore, as long she and him were together, that's all she ever wanted to have.

-Yes...I'm here now..."she said smiling back ignoring the tasty water falling on her cheeks as she was trying to assure him. Adam tried to put a brave smile as he tried to keep his eyes open, even he knew that he will only see her one last time and that he knew that he won't have enough time to be with her.

_Just say it! _

Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock, horrified, Ariel tried to know what was happening with him, was he giving up? already? did his breathing stopped, faster than she thought? she didn't even confessed yet!

-Adam? what's wrong?" she asked with her voice full of fear, she looked down at his left side where his wound was and up at him, waiting for his answer, he looked back at her, trying to say:

-I'm sorry..."that's all he had said to her before he pushed her at the right side from getting stabbed from...the sea witch.

_But I love you..._

Very confident of her plan in action, Ursula grabbed back her knife and sat up from the ground as she was coming closer to Ariel who had her back in front of the sea witch who wanted to stab her back. Ursula didn't even noticed that the beast who was lying and dying on the floor, was watching her, unknown to her actions, she closed her eyes as she raised the knife up at the storming air and landed the knife on the destined person, believing she was attacking the ex-little mermaid...

But a certain mistake camed along...

-NOOOOOOO!"

That voice full of desperate and of fear was near to her and was coming from...Ariel? herself? but how? She should be dead by now! Isn't she? A big roar of pain had woked her up that it wasn't Ariel that she attacked...

But the beast...

The sea witch opened up her eyes and had realized that she didn't stabbed Ariel, but the beast who was growling in pain as the knife that Ursula was still holding was piercing through his right chest. She looked at his right side and had found out that Ariel was there trying walk back like a child to the beast, with tears falling on her face. Anger camed through Ursula's face, until...

_- I think it's enough, Ursula! don't you think?"_

It was the enchantress, Marlène and from what she just had seen, she wasn't very happy at all! Frightened,Ursula stepped back from Ariel and the beast when an angry Marlène appeared before her.

_-Well aren't you surprised to see me? Ursula?"_

-Please! Adam! stay with me! don't die on me!"pleaded Ariel patting the beast's left cheek, she was scared that she will lose him now, Adam was slowly dying, his chest was hurting him to breathe as he was starting to lose consciousness. Marlène who had seen everything from the beginning lifted the knife out from his chest like the wind or more with magic gestured by her hand and pointed at Ursula's horrified face.

-What-are-you-planing-to-do-with-me? what do you want from me? Marlène? you witch!"she said as she was stepping back reaching the edge of the balcony, scared of what the enchantress will do with this poisoned knife.

_-You really have a bad vision to see things that you don't approve, do you? like wanting the whole kingdom of the sea just for you when you're aren't allowed in this place! makes you very angry! No?"_

As she reached the edge of the balcony, Ursula took a look behind her, the ground looked far from she excepted to be and with Marlène coming closer with a knife threatened to kill, it wasn't on her plans at all.

_-And as for happy endings, you do hate them, do you? Ursula?"_

-Look, Marlène, there's always a way to make out things right? like transforming me into a innocent frog? will be good to see uh?"asked the sea witch back nervously at the enchantress who had an idea that made her smile too much for Ursula's fears.

She disappeared the knife like magic out of the view and followed back:

_-No, Ursula, it will be too much easy with a spell to destroy someone's life..."_

-BUT THE BEAST?" shouted the sea witch back as she pointed at the lying beast with the red haired woman who begged him stay with her. But Marlène shook her head, she wasn't finished with Ursula.

_-Prince Adam had learned his lesson, he should be free from the spell by now, I didn't wanted to destroy his life...it's you who did this and I'll make it sure that you'll pay for it!"_

Before Ursula could speak, the floor started shake on her shoes and with a loud yellow flashing thunder who appeared of nowhere, had attacked her and a part of the edge that she was standing which it had destroyed in pieces of rocks. Ursula fell down from the balcony along with the rocks with a scary yelling.

Back at the other scene, Ariel removes her long blue cap and covered the dying beast, from the rain, even if it was useless since it seems like no one can save him from the poison that Ursula put in him,not even the enchantress could do it.

-Please, Adam...stay with me..."she replied back begging him to stay with her, the prince in disguise tried to open his eyes, even if he was struggling to stay with the woman he loves, even he knew the end will only come soon.

-A-Ariel..."

-Hang in there..."

-Maybe...it's better...it's better this way..."he said back between a cough as Ariel shook her head refusing to believe that what he just said, between her tears:

-No, don't talk like that...you'll gotta be alright..."

-I don't think...I...I"

-I'm right here...I won't leave you again...I promise!"

Right next to the red haired girl's right side, he started to see hallucinations like ghosts or spirits that one of them reminded him of a certain brunette that he once loved a longtime ago. That was it, he could say his mind was starting to lose it too, that was the end.

_Belle, it really is you? I'm dying am I right?_

The ghost next to Ariel could only smile with some sympathy for him, she didn't wanted him to join her dying this way, because it wasn't meant to be his time, it was too early and she knew why, because he fell in love with another girl. This girl who was with him, helped him to move on.

Belle didn't wanted him to die this way, she wanted him to live, to love this red haired girl with no holding back and maybe getting married with her and to live a long life with her.

But fate seemed to be too cruel to make those dreams come true.

He tried to lift up his hand touching Ariel's left cheek that she held with her two hands.

-At least, I've got see you and...to hear your voice...one last time..."he said back into one last breath that left the ex-little mermaid wordless, kept holding his paw close to her, until she felt that it was loosing of its strength, she looked back at him as he rolled his eyes as he let out his last breath...

_I love you..._

His head knocked to the floor as he lost consciousness leaving the strength he once had,went away.

Realizing what just happened by now, Ariel hid her mouth with her hands which made his paw fell, she shook her head in sorrow, she couldn't believe what was happening now. Not this! They just got reunited and now he was gone forever...

-No...No..."she cried bursting into tears that she promised to hold back trying to act brave and positive, but this she couldn't, the pain from losing someone that you loved was far horrible than from someone who had let you down for another woman.

She dropped herself down on him, crying as she held his stained shirt close to her, like she never wants to let him go, which was the case right here and right now.

-Please...Please...don't leave alone...you're most beautiful man I ever met...please don't go...I love you..."

It was the words, these three words that it would had been sent him free from the prison that he been cursed and freed from the love of a woman who was crying and begging him to come back.

Too much to be true,

The rose had given up too soon, but it was destined to fade away, Lumière, Cogsworth, Miss Potts and Sebastian, who had seen the rose letting its last petal,mourned the beast, sharing a moment of silence.

The bells had rang midnight...

It was too late to go back in time and neither Ariel could do a thing about it.

...

Ouch! that was hard to finish this chap! I'm happy to see that everyone support this fanfic, thanks for the reviews guys! The next chap will appear around mid January I won't make any promises but I'll try update soon

Merry Christmas everyone! see ya!


	22. Questions and Answers

Hey there guys!

Happy new year! 2012 already! And I thought that I wouldn't be able to see it coming right? ha ha! I had seen Beauty and the beast in 3D three times already! and let me tell you it was so great to see it at the theaters! It was like a dream come true for a girl like me!

Sorry for making you waiting so badly! my little sister was using her computer, the one I'm using right now, so anyway, she was using it and I couldn't have the time to write another chap, until now.

So here it goes...

...

Two days later...

At this evening.

The sun was shining in the sky as the water from the sea was coming closer over and over to the sand of where a young black haired prince was sitting watching ,sadly, the sea playing around from the power of the wind. This was the place where he had heard a girl with the most beautiful voice just before Grimbsy and his dog Max found him after that terrible storm.

When he was desperately searching for the girl who saved him, he had meet this stranger but lovely girl named Ariel who looked familiar to him at first, until he had realized that she was mute. Even if he offered this stranger to stay in his castle, he was disappointed that it wasn't her, the girl who saved him from drowning.

But as time passed by, it turned out that he actually liked Ariel, she was funny,amazing, fantastic and curious girl about everything, things like he hadn't never seen before, after years and years of loneliness and of strict rules, he finally had found some fun time to spent with,that he almost forgot that he was falling for this stranger early than for the mysterious girl who saved him.

_'You're really an fantastic and an amazing girl, you have no idea how much I like you, Ariel and I would love to marry a girl just like you, but you're not the girl who saved my life and I have to find that girl who saved my life, I hope you can understand that...' _

He once had said those words to her after they camed back to his castle all drenched after two persons had made their boat sink into the water,but luckily for them, they made out alright.

Ariel understood his wishes, even if she was sad to hear that he will continue and hoping that he will find that girl, but his mind changed soon after Grimbsy told him that he should enjoy of what he has now than to search for someone who just doesn't exist at all.

And the old man was right, he fell for Ariel, even if she was mute, he fell in love with her, but all of sudden that mysterious voice camed and everything turned out black.

And after that, he didn't remember what had happened next and seven days later, he asked to know where Ariel was and to his surprise, Grimbsy explained to him that he was about to marry some certain and stranger lady who claimed to be the one who saved him from drowning and that the red haired woman left the castle seven days ago.

Which had shocked him.

_Flashback:_

_On the morning of the seventh day..._

_-Gone? what do you mean gone?" he had said after he had woken up from the spell that a certain dark haired girl him into it. That day, Eric was sitting on his bed, shocked from what Grimbsy had just said._

_-Yes, my boy, lady Ariel had left after you announced your sudden engagement with Vanessa..."_

_-Who?"_

_The skinny old man looked at the confused young prince, like he has gone weird in all of sudden._

_-Vanessa! the woman you were about to marry!"_

_-I don't know any Vanessa! over here! the only girl I knew was Ariel!"_

_-And she left the castle! with no clue behind!" _

_-But for...how...why would she had left for? it was for something I did? and what about that engagement?"_

_Grimsby looked at him weird like Eric had no idea of what happened to him before._

_-You really don't remember what happened a few days ago? uh?"_

_The prince had shook his head, he looked troubled as he wondered why Ariel left him, did he did something that had maked her changed her mind about him?_

_-Well...Eric, it's hard for me to tell you this, but a few days ago, you looked very different from the person you are now..."tried to explained Grimbsy as a fuzzy and big dog camed him that Eric knew jumped to the bed happily that his friend was okay and normal again. Max licked him happily as Eric messed his fur with his hands, but still his eyes was focused on the old skinny man._

_-Like?"_

_-Well...how should I explain it...since you had meet lady Ariel, you looked very refreshed and happy, but when Vanessa camed along, you looked very controlling, you had very a bad temper, you were demanding a lot from others. Since you had meet Vanessa at the beach and that you wanted to be married to her, you looked more, more, like..."tried to answer Grimbsy who put a hand to his forehead, wiping the sweat off, nervously._

_-Like? what Grimbs? tell me!"_

_The skinny old man took a deep breath,before answering what he he was trying to answer._

_-You looked like a monster, Eric, everybody was scared of you, we almost didn't recognized you..."_

_Him? a monster? that couldn't be true, he had never attacked no one in his entire life never! But what about Ariel? was it because of his sudden behavior? did he scared her? or did he attacked her?_

_-And then? what did I did, like yesterday? Grimbs?"_

_-Well...just before you went to your bedroom, you fainted so suddenly and at the same time, lady Vanessa disappeared from her suite, I had sent soldiers in order to find your bride, but it seemed like she had vanished from this world...no one found her..."_

_-And Ariel?"_

_Grimbsy stayed silent at that name, even Max, who was on Eric's right side on the bed, had put his head down on his paws,letting a weird sound. Him too didn't knew how to respond to that question. The black haired prince looked at them both, confused._

_-What's going on? Grimbsy? What happened to Ariel?"_

_He hated when the old man stayed silent at her name, did she died or got sick? or something? He got off of his bed and faced the skinny old man, anxiously at him._

_-Eric..."_

_-What happened? where is she? where's Ariel? please tell me!"_

_-I already told you Eric, she had left on the morning when you had announced your engagement with Vanessa!" had replied Grimbsy back as Eric continued:_

_-Yes I know that, but where did she go?"_

_-Nobody knows..."_

_-What do you mean? by ' Nobody knows' you were there too when you said that I announced 'You know what!' I did!"_

_-If you're trying to tell me that I had seen of where she has gone to, you're wrong! but a servant had seen her..."_

_-And?" asked a very anxious Eric waiting for Grimbsy to say something._

_-She told Carlotta and I, that lady Ariel seemed to be heartbroken after she had seen you with Vanessa when you were announced your engagement...and I think that's why she had left..."_

_End of Flashback_

He still couldn't believe that, he couldn't just believe that he has been tricked by some stranger and that Ariel had left him for believing that he had found someone else to be his bride. It's been two days, that he found his memories back and living without her was hard enough to put him in a depressing state. He couldn't eat, couldn't smile, he even didn't wanted to get out of his bed this morning, but thanks for Max's puppy face. He got up, washed and dressed into his normal clothes, he even ate a little, even if he didn't wanted to and after that, he and his dog went outside, running and running with an exciting Max along, hoping he would try to think about something else, than just about Ariel's sudden departure.

Even today, she was always in his mind, he couldn't get her out of his head and most of all he missed her, terribly.

Max walked over to his side and sat down at Eric's left side, looking up at the prince worried. Eric patted the dog's head as he replied:

-Max, can you tell me why it hurts so bad?"

The dog eyed him weird as the dark haired man let out a soft chuckle when he saw Max's face. He knew that his dog couldn't talk.

-I'm just kidding, Max, you can drop that face, you know!"

Max groaned as he put his head down on his paws, embarrassed at that. The prince just sighed at that.

-You know, I feel so stupid right now, I mean I should had put more attention into Ariel's feelings, than to that girl who had saved me, if I did that, she wouldn't have left the castle"he murmured aloud as the salting water camed through his naked feet.

-Or maybe, she wouldn't have left me..."he corrected.

He finally had realized that she meant the world for him, even if she was just a stranger that he had meet, she was so precious to him and at the end, he fell for her.

-I guess...I love her...I just didn't open my eyes more clearly to see it coming..."

...

...

...

...

Out of nowhere at the dark, opening her eyes, Ariel couldn't see a thing, the only thing she knew it was crying over the beast telling him, that she loved him and the next thing, everything was pitch black. She was into a lying position, on a bed? She felt like she was lying on a cloud, a big soft pillow for her head and some covers, probably silk as she was feeling it. She sat on her bed, looking everywhere, confused and tried not to panic because of the darkness who was surrounding her.

'Okay...where's everybody? where's Sebastian? where's Adam? just...what's going on?'she thought back trying to catch the silk blanket with her hands. She felt like someone was watching her.

-So you're finally awake..."

And she was right about it.

The ex-little mermaid gasped in surprise at that voice who sounded like a woman, she turned at her left side and held the silk blanket very tight, shocked and blinked at the white shining light. There was a woman, standing up on her side, probably two years older than her, she had a long brown hair who was falling on her shoulders, her eyes were brown, not as much as her hair, but still. She wored a white dress who looked more like a nightgown, she was surrounded by certain light, she looked very beautiful. Ariel wondered if she had meet this woman because she felt like she already had before.

-I guess...you're kinda speechless now, uh?"

-Wh-who...who are you?"asked the red haired woman back to the ghost standing up next to her left side who had a small smile on her face.

-I guess fiction passes reality too far than it would be, I never thought that I would see a real mermaid next to me..."

Ariel eyed her, confused, how did she knew that she used to be an mermaid before? Who is she? again?

-How do you know me? exactly? I...I...had never seen you before..."

The brown haired girl smiled at that as she replied back:

-And not from me either, but I watched everything from up there at the sky and you camed here to save them and him too..."she pointed the celling and at the red haired girl who noticed that the ghost was starting to fade, Ariel looked back at her:

-I did it?"

-You set them free, the beast himself too, but for him, you did more than this, your love saved him and thanks to you, he's back and alive..."responded the brown haired woman, the ex-little mermaid couldn't believe it! the man of her dreams is alive! But how? she saw him dying in her arms, could this be true?

-He...He really is alive?"she asked as she felt her heart skip a beat, hoping what the ghost was saying is true, the ghost continued:

-Yes...but barely in a way..."

Then everything seemed to had stopped for Ariel, who stared at her, surprised.

-What do you mean? in a way?"

Before she could answer it, the brown haired girl looked down and noticed that she was starting to disappear, she wouldn't have enough time to explain to this confused girl how she meant by 'barely in a way' Ariel looked up at her and realized that the woman's legs had disappeared and was following up the rest too.

-Ariel...you do love him, right?" had answered the woman back, that left the ex-little mermaid shocked by the light, she didn't paid enough attention to this question, until the ghost asked again.

-You love the beast, do you? no matter what?"

Ariel snapped back to reality and had heard that question, she looked back at the fading brown haired who seemed to be impatient since she was fading away.

-Yes...I love him!" she said back aloud for the ghost to hear her voice coming out. The brown haired woman smiled at that, she looked like she was relieved finally she could leave and knowing that was now clear to her.

-Then, everything will be alright, your love saved him once, it will probably save him once more again..."she answered back as Ariel wanted to know why she was leaving.

-Wait! don't go! I don't even know your name!" she screamed back enough for the woman to hear her.

-The next following days will be hard to face, but if you really love him that much, than...everything will turn out fine..."answered the brown haired woman back.

-Wait...don't leave!" screamed Ariel as she fell from the bed with her covers around her, she lifted her hand to touch the light, but she couldn't reach enough.

-Tell him that I miss him and that I will always love him...Goodbye...little mermaid..."breathed the ghost as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she lifted her head as her locks of her hair were lifting too, before letting the light invading her head until she had vanished from the place. The light also was coming closer to the ex-little mermaid as she tried to hide her eyes with her left hand, until everything went white.

...

...

...

...

...

...

The wind was coming from the open window that had woked the red haired girl up from her weird dream, still lying on her bed, she stretched her arms out as she opened her eyes. To that moment, she stopped to move, as she looked around the place, like she was scared, she was probably asking herself how she ended up here in that room, that room when she was living in the enchanted castle.

That's it! That was it! She had camed back into the castle, hoping that she could handle Ursula by her own without hurting Adam, but it didn't quite turned out that way. Ursula had made a deal with the most arrogant and wanted hunter of the village to plan to kill the beast by poisoning him in his left side after Adam reunited with her and at the end, he sacrificed his life for her, by taking another poisoning stabbing in his right chest by pushing her away. He had died on her arms, but why that ghost in her dream, had told her that he was still alive? Dead people can't come back or can they?

'_Your love saved him once, it will probably save him once more again...' _had told the ghost to her before she faded away from her dream.

Ariel pushed herself up so that she could sit on her bed, but why so weakly? She looked down to see she was wearing the same blue nightgown that she had wored days ago in the enchanted castle and lifted up the covers to see that she still had her legs, thank god!

Her love confession wasn't an dream, it was sure real, but was the man of the dreams being alive, was a dream or not? The ex-mermaid put her hand through her long hair, nervously, until she had heard Sebastian who was on her pillow, waking up from his slumber.

-Huh? Ariel...Ariel! you're okay!"had cried the crab who had jumped from the pillow to the bed, the red haired woman watched him walk on his claws on her left side until he standing in front of her on her blue covers.

-Sebastian?" she asked back to the crying crab who was standing in front of her.

-We thought ya weren't never gonna to recover from your illness, we were so scared!"

-You mean...I was sick?"

Now the ex-little mermaid was lost, she really didn't knew what what was going on now. Did she missed something or what? And where were the others? Lumière, Cogsworth, Miss Potts, Chip and most of all, where was Adam? as well for now on she didn't knew where they all were right now and it was troubling her so much.

-Yeah..."

-For how long?"

-Almost two days, well three days from now since the sun is starting to shine right now..."he followed back as she nodded back trying to understand what he was saying right now.

-And where are the others?"she asked back too much for the crab's surprise, he widened his eyes at her, wondering if he had to tell her.

-Well...dey...dey are..."he tried to ask while putting his claws on his back and his head down, in shame, he didn't knew how to stay the truth or not.

-Where's Adam? Sebastian!" she asked back to him that made him jump in surprise and landed on his butt, looking up at her worried big blue eyes.

-Tell me...where is he? please tell me!"

-Ariel...I...well he...I don't know, a lot of change of events had happen...well...I" he tried to find the right words that could comfort her, but he couldn't, the truth will be too much for Ariel to bear it.

Out of nowhere, a soft knock was heard that had surprised the crab. He turned around as Ariel stood her head up at the door.

-Who'z dere?"asked Sebastian with some fear in his voice, waiting for an answer from the person behind the double doors.

-My dear, Sebastian why do you have to be scared? It's Miss Potts!" answered an old and cheering lady behind the double doors that assured the crab, with the help of an young maid with a short brown hair cut, with a white cap on her head, who was wearing a black dress with some small and white suspenders hanging on her shoulders, she was also wearing a white apron tied around her waist. An old but cheering lady camed in with a tray of a teapot and of two small tea cups on her hands. Both of them reminded Ariel of the teapot and of the featherduster that she used hang with, but...could they be them?

-Miss...Potts?" asked the red haired woman as she raised an eyebrow at the woman who sat on the right side of the bed who almost dropped her tray on Ariel's covers, stared at her,almost surprised, when she had heard Ariel speak, like it was by miracle that she could speak again. Miss Potts looked up at the girl, with the most happiest smile.

-Oh thanks heavens! you finally can speak again! I was so worried that you would probably had to stay wordless after your illness!"she said back to her as the maid who was behind Miss Potts followed:

-Oh Oui! we almost thought that you wouldn't make it!"

-How in bad state was I? exactly?"asked the confused girl back to them as her eyes went to Sebastian for help, he just stood there smiling like an idiot to her.

-You mean you don't remember at all?"asked back the maid as Miss Potts took the teapot to pour some tea in the small teacup she was holding and had gaved it to the girl who just said:

-The only thing I remember was that I was holding Adam closer to me as I was crying...and...and..."tried to answer Ariel looking down to the small teacup that she was holding with her hands, while Miss Potts and Babette were waiting for her, anxiously.

-And what?"

-What happened afterward, my child?"

-I begged him not to leave me and then...I said that I loved him.."she finished as Miss Potts and Babette both looked at each other's faces, they should be happy that the curse had been broken that everybody was back into humans, but what about the kiss? that should be after the curse who is now broken? it should had brought back the happiness in the castle! and the light too.

-And then..."started the ex-little mermaid back as they looked back at her,speechless.

-Nothing, I don't understand why I don't remember anything after that night!"she followed back, as the old woman in a purple dress and with a white apron had decided to broke the silence.

-My child, you fainted back at there..."revealed Miss Potts as the red haired woman drank her tea that she tasted was warm inside of her throat, she looked back at Miss Potts, confused.

-I fainted, why?"

-Well...it waz probably the storm that got you very sick,mademoiselle, a normal human can't stand there for a very longtime or else she or he will probably end up very ill..."followed Babette back with her french accent.

-So this how I ended up sick? right?"asked Ariel trying to catch their story as they both nodded till she followed:

-But what about you two? how come you're not sick at all? the last time I saw you, you two were...were.."she tried to finish her line as she pointed them with her finger, until Sebastian cut her.

-Objects?"had said the crab as they nodded smiling nervously,

-Well...it's a long story, my dear..."

-And a strange one too..."

-And so is ours too!" had followed the crab back until Ariel shot him an warning face at him, he gulped nervously as he looked up at her, she didn't wanted him to say the reason of why and how they got here in the first place, but the only thing she didn't knew was that Miss Potts, Babette, Lumière and Cogsworth knew exactly the reason of why she was here in the first place.

At first, it was hiding from Ursula and now the sea witch was gone, she could live here as long she likes with no fear of being a someone's slave.

Second, she had made peace with her father, but the problem was where was he? when she was holding the beast? He probably had returned home trying to assure everybody that she was alright up there at the land. Maybe.

And Eric? well she wasn't thinking of him right now, but she wanted to know where Adam was after she fainted, did he died? Or is he alive? Did he survived? Like the ghost in her dream had revealed? But where were the others?

-Where is Chip? and the others? are they okay?"she said back since she hadn't seen Chip or Lumière and Cogsworth since two days ago. The old woman comforted her for that.

-They are alright, my dear, Cogsworth and Lumière are now with the master and Chip is outside playing with his brothers and sisters, hoping that you will be alright and he can't wait to see you!"

She was relieved that everyone was alright, especially Chip, who reminded her so much of Flounder, if everyone was alright, what about the man she loves? is he alright as well like everyone?

-And Adam? is he alright?"

Ouch that was an hard question to answer, Miss Potts and Babette's smiles went down when they heard her asking about the master, how could they answer her without making her worrying? the more they keep it hidden the risk is that Ariel will found out that they are hiding something from her. They didn't knew how to answer her back and the worse is that Ariel might know it, that something bad happened to Adam, two days ago.

...

Outside of the West Wing,

Two mens were leading theirs back on the wall, like they were waiting for someone to come out of the double doors.

-Lumière..."

-Oui?"

-I'm terribly scared for the master..."

The skinny man turned at his left side to look at the the man with the circle glasses on his nose, he looked like he was about to cry and his friend hated to see his friend cry.

-You don't have to be scared, mon ami, the master is young and strong, he will put himself through!"

-What if he doesn't? you heard him coughing very hard in these last two days after the spell was broken! his health only got worse!"replied Cogsworth as he turned to look at Lumiére, the skinny old man could had noticed that his friend hadn't slept in two days and neither he did too.

-Well we shall wait for the doctor to come out and we'll see..."he tried to assure his friend as he patted him Two minutes later, an tired old man in his fifties who was wearing a white coat who was almost drenched in some blood, most his sleeves were red, which had horrified the two mens. They thought for a moment that it was the end of the world.

-So..."tried to answer Cogsworth still shaken from what he had seen, the doctor just whip off the sweat from his forehead, he has been on the master's side after Lumière cried for help, their master was back but terribly ill, after his transformation.

-Well...I managed to stop the bleeding, but I'm not sure for how long..."had answered the doctor back to them,

-What do you mean?"asked Lumière almost shaken as his friend was trying to hold gasp to come out.

-He has a serious case that I had never seen before, I managed to cicatrize and bandaging his wounds,but I don't know how long it will kept them from bleeding again,but what I fear about it's his coughing and at the same time, he spits blood out..."tried to explain the doctor even himself didn't knew what their master had.

-He spits blood out by coughing?"asked Cogsworth trying not to faint as he held Lumière's left arm.

-It can be tuberculosis, if you ask, but still he has a serious case that I had never seen before, he lost a lot of blood already, it's a miracle that your master is still alive, but I'm not sure for how long...his lungs got weak which it's hard for him to breathe...his heartbeat too I guess...I'm afraid..."tried to explain the doctor in other words, he wished he could say the contrary to assure them, but he couldn't.

-WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL US? DOCTOR?"had shouted Cogsworth back to the doctor, with some anger and fear in his voice as Lumière tried to hold him back. Shaken by the sudden anger coming from the man, the doctor announced, very serious:

-He might not live for long..."

...

So how it was? not pathetic? uh? cause it was hard for me to write it! see ya soon!


	23. The Bad News

Miss me already?

How sweet of you guys!

...

Meanwhile at this time, Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing right now, it just couldn't be possible at all, she couldn't absorb the idea of the man of her life that would probably die by any time now. This couldn't be possible!

-No...it just...it can't...it can't be..."she tried to answer finding the right words, but it seemed like she was trying to catch her breath after running for hours.

-My dear..."replied Miss Potts back as she wanted to comfort her by putting her hand on the girl's hand, but Ariel moved her right hand away fast than she had thought. Miss Potts and Babette looked worried as much like Sebastian was. The red haired girl shook her head, hoping that this was just a nightmare and that she wanted to wake up.

-No...No...please tell me...please tell me...please tell me it's not possible! PLEASE!"she yelled at the end, putting her hands on her ears, to not wanting to hear anything at all. The two women tried to calm her down, but the ex-mermaid didn't wanted to listen a thing at all, she was hoping for a miracle to come, but it seemed that she won't have it at all. He was going to die and there's nothing that she could do to prevent it.

_'This can't be happening! It can't be! No, I don't want to believe it! she had told me that everything would turn out just alright! And now this?' _

-Ariel..."

Sebastian was trying to assure her which awoke her up from her thoughts, he wished he could do something to comfort her, but he felt helpless, the fact he was just a small crab, but anyway, he tried.

-But it didn't saved him at all?"

Still trying to calm down the ex-mermaid, Miss Potts and Babette looked down to Sebastian, confused of what he just had said.

-What do you mean by that? mon ami?"asked the ex-featherduster who was now into a young gorgeous french maid, the crab cleared up his throat, before he repeated, but not aloud enough.

-Love, you all said back then, that if she loved him as much he do too, you will all be saved, including your master, no?"

-Yes, Sebastian?"answered Miss Potts in a way to that she wanted to know where he was leading his point to, like he had read her thoughts, he continued.

-My point is...if her love for him, saved you all from dhe curse, than why not him?"

For a moment, Ariel had become quiet when she had heard the crab speak about the master. Sebastian wished that King Triton's daughter wouldn't hear him, but he felt like he was being watched by her, he gulped hoping that he will not spell the truth aloud and before her in here, but someday she will find out the man of her dreams was really under a spell like everyone else in castle.

But the important question to him was. How the master will take the truth about that Ariel, once was in love with his rival Eric until she meet him?

'_The truth about Ariel who once had fell in love with his rival, would probably kill him more than that sacrifice he had made for saving her, if he survives from the poison that he received twice from the late witch sea, these two will have a very long conversation about it.'_

He shook his head as he followed back:

-I mean if you all are back into humans and perfectly healthy too, dhan why her love for the master didn't saved him as well?"he asked back to the two women who both now understood what he was saying. The only person who was left behind was Ariel who was sitting next to him, he hoped that she will believe him when she will recognize the master if the curse lifted away from him.

-Oh it did saved him Sebastian..."answered Miss Potts first nervously, the red haired woman looked up at her,her eyes still with tears had lightened up at that, hoping that Miss Potts was right about it.

-But..."

She looked down to the crab and back to the maid, waiting for Miss Potts to speak for more as she took a deep breath before continuing:

-Well...something amazing and sad happened that night, Sebastian and all of us weren't prepared that the curse will end up, in that way..."

_Flashback:_

_A few minutes later, after they had found their master lying down letting out its last breath and with an mournful red haired girl crying on his body, they knew that it was too late to come back. The objects lowered their heads down as they knew that they will be stuck as objects for the rest of theirs lives now._

_Sebastian tried to wiped his tears,but he just couldn't, it will not bring the person you love back to life. _

_He felt horrible for Ariel, she just had found him and he's no longer here with her, he had sacrificed his life for her and she must have to live alone in a world without him._

_-Oh I waz hoping so much for a miracle to come..."cried Babette who joined him and the others as she leaned to Lumière's left side._

_-I was so hoping that this nightmare will end up someday, that we won't have to live it again...we failed...I can't...I can't believe it..."had cried Cogsworth leaning to Lumière's right side who just sighed at that._

_-We had lost Belle and now it had to be the master's turn..."_

_-So much for protecting a mermaid..."followed Sebastian using his claw for wipping his eyes, until he heard Miss Potts saying..._

_-Oh my heavens! what is that?"_

_Her voice sounded so surprised when he had heard her speaking. She must be hallucinating had thought the crab, no creature can rise from the dead, it's impossible._

_-My dear, we all know it's hard to accept with what just happened, but..."replied Cogsworth, trying to comfort the teapot,but she interrupted him just before he followed._

_-No! I'm not hallucinating Cogsworth! look at these colorful falling fireworks! everyone look!"she exclaimed back surprised, everyone looked at her, before they turned theirs heads to their master's direction._

_And they looked just shocked..._

_They saw what they had prayed for a longtime ago, a rain of colors falling from the sky like fireworks. Feeling, like she was being drenched by something other than water, Ariel opened up her eyes and as she raised herself from the beast's body, she saw fireworks falling of nowhere around. The powerful wind of colors had took the beast up to the sky, like a leaf, too much for a surprise._

_She couldn't believe of what she was seeing right now, the long red cape who had belonged to the beast started to envelopping his body as an female voice was heard from the sky._

_-Little mermaid..."_

_-Who is it? who are you?"_

_-Don't be..."_

_-Why are you taking him away from me? Don't you see...he's...he's..."tried to answer Ariel looking to left to right wishing to see to whom she was talking to, she wanted him to be with her and why that invisible person was taking him away from her? _

_Her heart was hurting and trying to say that the man of her life was dead, wasn't helping at all._

_-Little mermaid..."_

_-Please! Bring him back to me! I can't live without him!"cried the red haired girl putting her hand to her chest as her hair were hidding her eyes,hoping that the person that she was talking to wouldn't see them._

_-Don't be affraid, Ariel..."_

_The ex-little mermaid raised her head up at the voice who had called her by her name._

_-How do you know my name?"_

_-You don't have to be scared, everything will be alright right now, actually, your love saved him and all the enchanted persons from that terrible curse..."_

_-My love has..saved..."_

_-Yes, indeed, it did..."_

_The ex-little mermaid felt assured by that meaning that she could cry of happiness. Everything's gonna be alright, after all, who ever that person was, she didn't knew how much she could thank that person who will probably try heal the man she loves._

_Or at least, it was what she thought about...it.._

_In all of sudden, she looked back to the beast who his body was covered by his long red cloak, leading back to the floor from two steps away from her and the figure just didn't had moved at all..._

_And then, something wrong camed along..._

_End of Flashback_

It just hit her hard right now, she remembers what just happened a few days ago, that voice who camed of nowhere assured her that everything will be alright.

Until...

-When the master's body had leaned down on the floor, he was completely changed into the prince that everybody thought that they had lost, we were happy at first, until Lumière and Cogsworth had found out that he was still injured very badly..."continued Miss Potts as the ex-little mermaid leaned her back to the pillows of her bed, trying to be as silent as she could be, even if she still was a little shocked about all that.

_'Adam, is a prince? after all that time we had spent together, he had never mentioned it!'_

-Where?" asked the crab back to Miss Potts who were thinking like she was trying to remember something.

-I'm not sure where, but from what I had heard Cogsworth, from the chest to one of his sides..."

-And Ariel?..."

_'Please tell me that I'm still dreaming! That voice had told me that she will heal Adam and he's still dying now?'_she had thought like she was all alone on her own world.

-Miss Potts had asked me to take her away from the place, as we both were trying fetch a doctor to examinate the master as soon we could..."replied Babette with her french accent.

-Mademoiselle looked pretty shocked that night, so we had thought that she needed to rest, after all she've been through..."

-But the enchantress who was the voice that we all had heard that night, couldn't heal his important wounds and she had seemed to be like she was catching her breath from running..."answered Miss Potts as Sebastian gasped as he was horrified by this.

But it was Ariel who was the most horrified than him, she put a hand on her mouth, covering it from bursting into sobs.

-Why? why... couldn't she healed him? I mean, she's...she's...she's... an enchantress and also have powers no? How can you say that she couldn't save him?"replied Sebastian as his voice was starting to shake from crying.

-We don't know, she...she had said that his blood was poisoned and the fact that his wounds seemed to be important, doesn't help anything at all...The doctor had said that he had never seen a case like this and he fears...he fears..."tried to say Miss Potts bravely as Babette was massaging her back, offering her some support, as she was trying not to cry.

The two maids had stayed strong enough, but not much for saying the word that Sebastian hoped not to hear it, but Ariel knew exactly what word she will say as her heart almost broke when she had heard Miss Potts saying..

-He fears that the master may not live tonight, even before it comes...he might not live..."

...

At the library room,

In order to keep the electrecity out for saving some energy, candles were around the place, a silent event, like someone important to a person had just died.

Still in their pyjamas,Lumière and Cogsworth were sitting opposite of each other on a table with two candles on it and in front of them.

Both of them looked like they had aged more than the years they had to endure with the enchantement, they just couldn't believe that their master was dying actually, from what the doctor had revealed, it was rare case and couldn't be treated , it was impossible to save him. The poison that the sea witch had stabbed the prince was going through his blood and was probably destroying him.

And there wasn't an antidote to treat it.

Tomorrow morning, an nun from the nearest church in town, will be sent to the castle for helping their master to cease his pain before he goes to the new world.

When they had heard it from the doctor, Lumière and Cogsworth couldn't have helped, but got very angry at him, very much as they were about to jump on him like animals, but instead of that, they both ordered him to leave the castle at the same time and after that, they rushed in the library, hoping that some silence in the dark and with the scent of the candles will calm them down.

-I don't know...I don't know what to do..."

-Me either, don't even ask it, mon ami..."

Cogsworth had put his elbows on the table with his hands together like he was making himself a prayer. After a minute of silence, he let out.

-Lumière, I'm scared..."

-I cannot think better, than that..."

The table almost had trembled as Cogsworth had let down his hands on it, but Lumière seemed like it didn't bothered him.

-I'm serious here! Lumière! I fear that he might...he might die!"

-And you think I'm not? I'm terribly scared of too! Honestly! I just wish that it was a nightmare!"he had said as he abrutly stood up from the chair and walked away from the table. He had been the one who was always trying to pull himself and the others together by saying over and over that things will turn out just fine, like he always had predicted.

Now it seemed like it won't turn out to be fine after all, since he had learned that it won't end up as an happy ending.

Feeling like he had pushed too far, Cogsworth, stood up from his chair as he walked to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

-I'm sorry Lumière, I had let my fear going too far than I excepted, I didn't meant to your feelings in this way..."

-I understand, mon ami..."he started he turned himself to him as he waved his hand as a sign for his friend to take back his hand as he was turning to face him.

-It's just that..the thought of the master dead here...makes me feel so helpless..az everybody over here does...I wish...I just wish that we could had found a way to help him...but please! why sending a nun?"he followed back putting a hand to cover his eyes from crying.

-I don't know know...maybe putting a end to his suffering...I hate this Lumière, as much as you do.."tried to comfort Cogsworth, even he couldn't find the right words to do it.

-You two are not the only people to suffer here...you know?"asked Miss Potts who oppened up the door, surprising the two gentlemen who looked up at her and at Babette.

-Miss Potts!"

-Shh...be quiet! It's still a library here..."tried to answered the old maid as she and the younger one walked to them.

-How'z the master?"asked the ex-featherduster to them, Lumière could only shake his head, as Cogsworth answered sadly:

-It's still the same...the doctor had prohibited everyone to step in his room..."

Both women looked shocked at that reply, was there something else that doctor haven't told them about?

-Why? Don't tell me Cogsworth, that there is a epidemic in this room? how can it be true? none of us had stepped in to see the master!"had answered Miss Potts back to him who only shrugged his shoulders.

-I know that! None of us had entered in his room except for the doctor who had been claiming that there might be one that we don't know at all!"

-Oh my god..."she had replied as she sat on Lumière's chair, hoping she won't faint, with the help of Babette.

-What about mademoiselle? How does she takes the news?"asked Lumière changing the subject.

-Pretty badly, like the both of us here..."

-And how is she?"

-And that crab?"followed the majordomo too,

-We had let them rest, but I know that this poor child won't sleep very well, after what she just had learned about the master..."cried Miss Potts silently as the maid next to her was trying to comfort her, sadly in the same state as hers too.

...

In the same time, the red haired woman had left her room in silent, hoping she won't wake Sebastian from his slumber. She just couldn't wait anymore and the longer she would, will only drive her mad, she had to see Adam hoping she's not making any insane ideas.

'_I don't care how much injured he is! I just wanna see him! Just one peek! If I wait any longer, I will be crazy, till tomorow morning! I can't live with the fact that I can't see him at all and him dying on his bed? I just can't imagine that!'_ she had wanted to say those words before the maids had left her room, but it wouldn't have changed anything.

_'He had saved my life three times already! And I can't stand here and do nothing at all!'_

As she was walking upstairs with bared feet, she had to hold herself to the wall, she hasn't noticied that she was still weak from the unforgettable night, taking deep breaths, she reminded herself to not stop, that she has to continue:

_'Stand up! You have to stand up for him! Don't let your weakness get over you!'_

With such little strength, she pushed herself as she walked up until she reach last step, even in the darkness, she knew where the West Ring could be.

Entering in the room, was something that she could easily do, even if the place looked more clean neat and of course, it was also dark in here.

Ariel made her way to the bed which was covered by silk drapes, the bed was large that belong to a king and behind her, there was the balcony that once before she had left him, where he and her had their moment watching the stars at the nightingale of night.

And the rose? It had died inside of its vase, but the prince hadn't yet and Ariel wanted to make sure that he won't do it, cause if he does, than she will follow him.

'_If death can bring me to be with him, in any case, I won't hesitate if it is to be with him..for eternity...'_

As she was walking closer to the bed's right side, she prayed as she raised her left hand to pull the curtains away from her sight.

_'I hope I'm not too late...'_ she thought back as she closed her eyes tight, taking a deep breath, before she could pull the curtains away.

Her world went down when she had opened her eyes, stunned to see the man she loves who was completely changed into a human man, but what horrified her the most was that he was actually suffering.

To be continued...

...

Oh boy! It took me two months finish this chap! Oh Crap! Everyone! I'm very sorry for the long wait! I AM!

At the same time, when I was trying to get some ideas for this chap, I had personal problems with myself and I needed some time to clear my mind.

But I'm doing okay now and writing this helps me to feel so much better than before.

Writing stories, for me it's an therapy and it helps! I don't know if it's same for you guys too.

But anyways, like I always had said:

SEE YA!


End file.
